Who Says You Can't Go Home?
by gooseles
Summary: Nine years ago Brooke Davis left Tree Hill when her family moved to California, leaving behind friends and a lost love. After time and unexpected events life is much different for all the Tree Hill residents and now one summer can change everything again.
1. Tiny Dancer

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I really hadn't planned on dedicating a story to this particular pairing anytime soon but I've had a LOT of convincing lately. So here goes and this is for you, Meredith and Alicia..._**

Brooke Davis' heart pounded inside her chest. She could hear the murmurs of the thousands of voices whispering on the other side of that curtain. It unnerved her but at the same time it was the excitement and energy that fueled her adrenaline. In a few seconds, she would be blessed with the opportunity to show off her amazing abilities on her craft's biggest stage. It was what she had worked for, it was what she lived for. But she still couldn't soothe the butterflies churning in the pit of her belly.

"You okay, love?"

She looked up at her professional partner, Ivan Zaslavsky. He gave her a smile as he rubbed her shoulders. A Russian immigrant, he was one of the most renowned professional dancers in the world. For years she had been acquainted with his work but the two had never met. Her luck had changed just a month prior when Brooke had been invited to perform at the Blackpool Dance Festival in England. It was the world's first and most famous ballroom dancing competition. Although Brooke would not be amongst the competitors, it had been a thrilling and surprising honor that her presence was requested and that she would be paired with someone of Ivan's stature.

"Everything's great, Partner," she flashed that gorgeous dimpled smile to him.

On the outside, everything indeed appeared great. Brooke looked nothing short of remarkable. Her long, dark hair had been curled meticulously, each spiral carefully pinned to create an elegant updo. Her make up had been applied using earth tones, which gave a stunning effect to her already flawless skin. She was dressed in modern and sexy attire, typically worn by the female Latino ballroom dancers. A beaded piece hung from her neck, connected to the front of the dress with barely there spaghetti straps. The silky brown material clung to her every womanly curve, the sides cut out to accentuate the backless number. Her legs, oiled and bronzed, seemed to go on for days, ending in a pair of expensive, high heeled shoes.

On the inside was a contradictory story. Brooke always appeared beautiful and confident but beneath the near perfect exterior, was a frightened insecure woman. She looked in the mirror and wondered constantly if she was enough. Pretty enough, talented enough, smart enough…good enough. It was a battle that never ended, one that had plagued her since adolescence. Those teenage years seemed so long ago but in truth, their reality was never far away.

She had been born Brooke Penelope Davis, the only child of Franklin and Carol Davis, a successful entrepreneur and socialite, respectively, in the small city of Tree Hill, located on the magnificent and picturesque Carolina coast. She had grown up in a wealthy neighborhood in a dazzling home in an upper class neighborhood. Born attractive, Brooke had spent her early years as a child beauty queen. Later she had done what was expected of her…she became a cheerleader and ran with the popular crowd.

Her sidekick, had been Peyton Sawyer, a pretty blonde with a personality split that was prone to the dark side of goth and punk and the sunnier side of cheerleading and shopping. The girls had been best friends since the sandbox and the friendship had carried them into high school. But their junior year at Tree Hill High School had changed everything. Frank Davis had unexpectedly lost his job and times had been hard for the family as they struggled to regroup. An answer to their prayers had come in the form of a lucrative job opportunity that would lead the Davis family from the East Coast, all the way across country to California. Leaving her friends and the only life she had ever known behind, Brooke had had to start all over the summer before her senior year.

The decision to go had been the hardest she'd ever made but she hadn't been left with much of a choice. For years her parents had been oblivious to their only daughter's needs and lifestyle. She had gone where she wanted and pretty much done what she wanted, without them so much blinking an eye. She had been one of the least supervised and most financially endowed teenagers in the town and that had been fine by Brooke. Initially she had been thrilled to hear of her father's new opportunity but the relocation aspect had been too much. The last thing she wanted to do was leave.

There were other options, or at least Brooke had thought so. She could have stayed with the Maskey family. They were just as well to do as the Davis' and all had spent years running in the same social circles. And she and their daughter, Bevin, had been lifelong friends as well. But Brooke had overestimated what the parents thought of her. Apparently one teenager was enough and Mr. and Mrs. Maskey had not been interested in taking on another responsibility. Neither had any of the other parents of the cheerleaders. Disappointed but determined, Brooke turned to her last resort but first choice. When one was in need of a friend, P. Sawyer never let anyone down.

Peyton had been a lonely but good girl and she and Brooke had stuck together through thick and thin. Peyton had lost her beloved mother, Anna, at the age of nine in a tragic car accident and through the years her father, Larry, had worked hard and often times abroad at his dredging company. Often Peyton had been left alone and for Brooke, it was the perfect opportunity. Senior year would be the best ever but her parents had put a major dent in her plans. Peyton Sawyer was a bad influence, or at least that's what they'd had the nerve to say. It would not be "wise" or "responsible" to leave their daughter unsupervised at the Sawyer home.

Losing the battle and ultimately the war, Brooke had fought hard just to finish out the last few months of junior year with her friends. After days of relentless begging, bargaining and pouting, they had agreed to let her stay at the home of Karen Roe. For Brooke there had been mixed emotions as well. Karen was a wonderful woman but she was also the mother of Brooke's former boyfriend, Lucas Scott. With Lucas moving back in from his father's mansion, surely the sexual and flirty tension, awkward as it was, would be rampant.

He had been her first love and who the hell could blame her? At first it was just sex, just another hot conquest to go bragging about. He was the brooding, mysterious loner from the River Court, the rumored illegitimate son of businessman, Dan Scott, older brother to basketball jock, Nathan Scott. Then he had joined the Ravens and the whole world had changed. At first he had been into Peyton and in the midst of her own brooding and ever present drama with her then boyfriend, Nathan, she had refused to admit the obvious, even to herself, that she too had feelings for him.

While Peyton had decided to keep a low profile, Brooke had taken just the opposite stand. She had thrown herself half naked at times even, to Lucas Scott. Eventually it had won him over just like she knew it would but after a short while, it was clear there was more than just the physical. Lucas was an amazing guy. Intelligent, loyal, sincere, honest, caring and respectful. Brooke had never been treated like that before. She had never been challenged like that before. In time, she had fallen completely head over heels in love and Lucas had reiterated that he felt the same way.

It had been a great relationship. They'd let loose and had fun in every way. From late night talks about hopes, dreams and fears that lasted for hours to equally long marathons of mind blowing sex. From vegging out and watching television to reading mind stimulating English literature to getting drunk, shooting pool and getting tattoos. The two had made a formidable and loving duo and for a time, Brooke's world had been complete.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Peyton too well. She could look right in those green eyes of her best friend and know exactly what she was thinking. Brooke knew Peyton had feelings for Lucas the whole time. She also had an inkling that maybe Lucas wasn't over Peyton as well. But over and over they had assured her it was fine. Doing her best to turn a blind eye and trust the two people she loved most in the world, Brooke continued to enjoy being in love. And life was wonderful…until the accident.

He and his uncle Keith had been on their way to the airport to pick up Lucas' mom, Karen, who had been enrolled in cooking school in Italy. There had been an accident and Lucas had been seriously injured. Brooke had remained by his side every waking moment and when he came to safe and out of harm's way, she thought it had been a blessing. But their romance would be short lived. He broke up with her and soon after Brooke saw him and Peyton on Peyton's web cam. Then the real truth broke out.

When an accident had happened and Peyton's father had been presumed dead, a tearful Brooke had waited behind at the house and encouraged Lucas to accompany Peyton to identify the body. Then the call had come in that Larry was alive and safe and a joyous Brooke had delivered the news. Soon the two would be on their way back to Tree Hill and once again all would be right with the world. Both returned acting strangely but Brooke attested it to the long night and potentially catastrophic event. But it was something else that had happened. In a moment of pure weakness, Lucas and Peyton had given in. They had stopped short of actually consummating the deed but still there had been touching and kissing and an intent to go farther. Cheating was cheating and betrayal was betrayal. And Brooke was done with both of them.

Time heals all wounds, or so they say and in time, Brooke had given them both a second chance at friendship. By the latter part of junior year, she and Peyton were back to being inseparable and another funny thing had happened along the way. Brooke had felt it for a while and her denial, even to self, had been nothing short of powerful. But the feelings for Lucas were coming back and she had the thought that he felt the same way. Then came the news of having to move and Brooke had realized it was inevitable. She was going to have to go to California and that was final. But before she left, Lucas Scott, the jack of all trades, had one other surprise. He confessed that he loved her.

Brooke would never forget it. She'd never forget where she was or what they were both wearing that fateful day. And she'd never forget how she felt. Happiness was on the backburner. Why? What could she even do about it? Were they supposed to carry on a long distance relationship? If so, how would that work? She couldn't even trust him under her nose right in Tree Hill. It had hurt Brooke and it made her angry. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. She had left for California and never looked back.

She had moved to a sprawling beach home in Dana Point, California and tried to assume some sort of normalcy with her parents. An unexplained change had overtaken Brooke Davis and she embarked on a search for something more. Enrolling in an all girls private school, she had spent the last year of high school focusing on academics and throwing herself into the performing arts. Once groomed to look pretty and marry well, Brooke Davis surprised everyone, including herself, by being applying and being accepted to the University of California, Berkeley campus. She thrived for four years and majored in the department's Dance and Performance Studies as an undergraduate.

Life after college had been one non stop whirlwind for Brooke. She had spent her first year as a cheerleader for the professional basketball team, Los Angeles Lakers. It had been fun but not particularly challenging so Brooke had moved on to bigger and better things. She had tried her hand at performance theatre in L.A. which eventually led her to the celebrated and legendary Chicago Ballet. After a few years, she had competed professionally overseas as a ballroom dancer, returning to the United States just a year earlier. But through life experiences and traveling the world, she had never forgotten that place by the river she once called home.

Settling back down in a condo in Santa Monica, Brooke had been approached to be the cover subject for a well known dance magazine. She had been interviewed and photographed in her home and on the beach. But it was something else that had caught Brooke's eye or rather someone else. His name was Cameron Drake and it had been love at first sight. He wasn't Brooke's usual type. Over the years she had found herself more attracted to Latin men, particularly older, more sophisticated ones. She had been in several serious romantic relationships, most fulfilling but Brooke had always put her career first. She wasn't even sure that true love existed anymore and if it did, she wasn't on the hunt for it just yet. But the moment she had first laid eyes on him, everything changed in an instant.

He was tall, tanned, well over six feet, lanky on the outside, which was a nice cover up for those toned muscles and sculpted abs underneath his clothes. His hair was brown and while short in the back, the sides and front could have stood a date with a pair of scissors. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and a rugged goatee partially covered his chin and the area above those sexy, oh so kissable lips. Her usual type, he wasn't. Not one trace of Latin heritage or sophistication for that matter. Cameron Drake didn't even own a suit and he preferred beer over wine any day and his idea of a good time was hiking or rock climbing, getting the best out of a sunny day with his Boxer dog, named Alamo. They were complete opposites with nothing in common. For Brooke, it was a perfect match.

He had grown up on a farm in rural Oklahoma and he had the accent to prove it. He was a hard working man, good with his hands and ever the perfect gentleman. Born with a love of photography, he had spent many a day growing up climbing trees and taking pictures of the livestock with his disposable cameras. His passion and his talent had taken him all the way to Hollywood where his professional work had landed him several gigs for prominent magazines. He had taken a job with the dance publication at the last minute to fill in for someone else. He didn't even want to go but the moment he had arrived and seen her, he knew it, she, was his destiny.

They had talked well after the shoot and gotten along so well, agreed to meet for drinks the following evening. From then on, they had been a couple, beautiful, happy and loving. For Cameron, Brooke was a welcome breath of fresh air…funny, good looking, interesting and sweet. For Brooke, Cameron was the man little girls dreamed about. A real life knight in shining armor, strong and loving, always knowing the right thing to say and do, always making her feel safe no matter what. Her life was just beginning to feel complete, still something was missing.

Brooke had never forgotten about Tree Hill but she had lost touch with most that lived there. So many things had changed after she left and an unspeakable and shocking tragedy had rocked her friends and the entire town to its very core. The only person she talked to had been Haley James. E-mail and the occasional telephone call had kept open the lines of communication. They had talked through college and beyond and it had been Haley who had joked that one day Brooke would return to Tree Hill. The brunette had dismissed the thought but it had remained in the back of her mind. She and Cameron had visited Haley and her fiancé, Nathan, once and just being back at the old high school and the River Court and the Market Street docks had brought back so many memories. An idea had come to her that kept growing and becoming more detailed by the minute. What if she came back to Tree Hill, just for a little while, to open up a dance academy? She could teach all forms of dance to everyone from three year olds to adults. It would be good for the town and once she found someone to run it, she could return out west.

It had been a dream close to her heart and when she shared it with Cameron, he hadn't laughed or balked. Like always, he had supported her all the way. Helping her with the plans and showing moral support, he had given up his life in L.A. and made the cross country move with her. Together they had settled into one of the historic Victorian homes near downtown Tree Hill. They had built the school from the ground up and registration, slow at first, had picked up. It was a successful business venture and more important, Brooke was happy. Although neither Peyton and Lucas no longer lived in town, the ghosts of her past were still there as tangible reminders.

Brooke had been in the middle of teaching the Cha Cha to a room full of elderly couples when the call had come in that she would be invited to perform with Ivan Zaslavsky at the Blackpool Dance Festival in England. The couple would have two weeks in London prior to the eight day event to practice and prepare. Almost immediately, Cameron and Brooke were on a flight and her dutiful boyfriend had been there every second of the way, just like always. Feeling Ivan's fingers tighten around her exposed flesh, Brooke took a deep breath. She was nervous. It had been a long time since she had performed in front of a crowd like that. She was looking forward to it but the insecurities of the past were never far from her mind. _Do I still have it? Can I do this? Am I good enough?_ Then she glanced over to her right and there was Cameron. One smile and nod from him and she knew everything was going to be okay. Brooke felt like she could do anything.

"…Ladies and gentlemen, coming to the stage to dance the Merengue, from the United States of America, the beautiful, talented and distinguished, Brooke Davis and her professional partner, representing Russia, the brilliant and illustrious Ivan Zaslavsky!"

The crowd roared with enthusiasm and anticipation as the curtain opened and the music began. The loud, frantic sound of the beats was enough to get the blood circulating. A mesmerized audience watched the at times erotic and suggestive dance as the two partners held each other close, turning and twisting, putting on quite the show with each and every step. Dancing was what she was born to do and she was wonderful at it, better than most, making fools of all who dared to scoff that she'd never be able to make a living dancing legitimately. Brooke maintained her confident but sexy grin as her eyes always found their way back to Ivan's. The chemistry combined with talent was undeniable as two of the world's best captivated all who watched them. It ended with a difficult lift and spin, the final position coming in time with the last beat as Brooke's right leg extended in a perfect line to Ivan's shoulder, her head nearly parallel with her butt. The spotlight dimmed and they bowed and curtsied to a standing ovation and calls for an encore that lasted nearly ten minutes.

"Miss Davis, it was a pleasure to dance with you," Ivan tenderly kissed her hand backstage. "I only hope that we can do it again."

"The pleasure was mine," her eyes twinkled as he left.

Brooke wanted to jump up and down. She had done it. Once again, she had wowed them all.

"Okay, who is the best dancer, best kisser and all around best looking girl in the whole world?"

Brooke turned around and smiled. There was a grinning and proud Cameron approaching her with a dozen red roses.

"I don't mean to brag but…" she quipped.

"Come here," he picked her up in his arms. "Baby, you were great out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you know it. I mean it. Every time I watch you…it's just amazing. You're something else, you know that?"

"So are you," she sniffed her bouquet. "These are beautiful, babe. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do. I'm just so damned proud of you."

Brooke looked around. She was living out her dream doing what she loved. And she was surrounded by a wonderful man she loved more than anything. How much better could it get? Brooke Davis hadn't felt happiness like that in a long time. She was proud of herself and what a grand life it had turned out to be. Often she felt like she had perhaps bitten off more than she could chew at times but in the end, it had all worked out. Besides, it had been a great mouthful.


	2. The Charmed Life

Lucas Scott yawned as he rolled over, nestling his body further into the soft sheets. It was morning and over the years he had become an early riser but still recovering from the night before, the 26 year old was content to spend a few more hours in bed. The preceding night had been a long one. There had been dinner and a lot of drinks involved but not in the way he had kept late hours in his youth. He'd had a good reason for his exhaustion. He had just delivered the commencement address at Columbia University. His own alma mater had been at nearby New York University. Lucas had applied there near the beginning of his senior year of high school. It had been a year when everything had changed.

Just the year before he had been content playing basketball on the River Court, hanging out with his best friend, Haley James, and helping his mom out at her café and his uncle at his repair shop. Life had been simple then with friends like Jimmy Edwards, Mouth McFadden, Junk Moretti, Fergie Thompson and Skills Taylor. But a big secret loomed in the small town, the not so kept secret people whispered about. It was true and everyone knew it. He was Dan Scott's son from his relationship with his high school girlfriend, Karen Roe. Everyone knew that Dan had deserted a pregnant Karen to go to college on a basketball scholarship. Everyone knew that months later, he had also impregnated fellow college student, Deborah Lee. Dan and Deb had married after a faux injury had forced him to give up his athletic dreams. Years later, the couple, along with their son, had moved to Tree Hill where Dan had used Deb's parents' financial investment to open an automobile dealership.

For the first 16 years of his life, Lucas had largely been ignored. Karen had played the role of mother, father and best friend. They had been two against the world, overcoming significant odds. Then at his uncle Keith's prodding, Ravens coach Brian "Whitey" Durham had invited young Lucas to play for the school's team. When he accepted, he and those around him quickly found themselves in a whole new world. After many flying fists and a lot of hazing, Lucas and Nathan had become brothers and friends. Lucas' best friend, Haley, had begun a relationship with Nathan. Deb and Karen had become friends. Lucas finally had first hand contact with the flesh and blood father who had disregarded his very existence for years. And Lucas found himself in a position where dating girls like Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis was a reality.

He'd had feelings for Peyton but ended up with Brooke. After getting caught cheating, the drama had ensued. But things had calmed down. He and Peyton had formed a solid, platonic friendship and he had thought it would be that way with Brooke, too. The more time he spent with her, the more he got to know her, the more he liked. It was too late when he realized he had been a fool to let the pretty brunette go. She held her heart in his heart but before a second chance could be, she was off to California. In a last ditch effort, he had professed his love but it hadn't mattered. Brooke had to leave and she had done so without looking back.

Life had gone on in Tree Hill. He and Peyton had grown closer. Along with Nathan and Haley, the four spent countless hours together during senior year. Peyton became his best friend and confidant and soon a lot more. Shortly after graduation, the two began dating, perfect for the arrangement awaiting them. Lucas had applied to NYU and Peyton, to Columbia. Both had been accepted and the romance had continued from there.

They lived their lives together happily in New York for the four years that followed. They enjoyed school and did well in their studies. They spent time together touring the city, watching the marathons and all the other things New Yorkers loved to do. It was a wonderful arrangement and a happy time. By the time Peyton graduated with a degree in Visual Arts and Lucas with one on Journalism, he had used all of his meager savings to buy her a ring. She accepted his proposal and they had married before friends and family in a small church ceremony in Tree Hill.

For three years, the pair had lived a charmed, idyllic life together. He had gone to work writing for the times while Peyton had taken an entry level position at an up and coming record label, designing album covers. Within a short time, Peyton was promoted and Lucas scored a publishing deal on the fictional novel he had been working on since he was 14 years old. Talented, young, successful and happy, they were living their dreams in a small rented loft in mid town Manhattan.

Lucas had loved Peyton since that first night when he had challenged Nathan at the River Court. Her mystique had intrigued him. Even when he had dated Brooke and other girls, he had always been there for Peyton. He had always saved and comforted her. He was the first one to prove that not every person left. But the favor had been returned. Peyton had provided unconditional love, support and understanding. Throughout the years she had served as Lucas' biggest supporter and number one encourager. He knew he'd always be able to count on her, no matter what, a fact demonstrated the year after they graduated high school.

Going to college, living in New York City, being in love…it was supposed to be the greatest time of Lucas' life. He had enjoyed watching his brother flourish in his college basketball career at Duke, with Haley just across the way at UNC Chapel Hill. And his mother's business was doing well back in Tree Hill as was her long overdue budding romance with Keith. But life was far from perfect on the home front. The night Brooke had left for California, Lucas had paid a visit to Dan Scott Motors to have a chat with his father.

The relationship had been tense at best. Lucas had cooked up the elaborate scheme to get closer to Dan in order to investigate the older man's wrongdoings and take him down. He had even enlisted the help of his mother's then wealthy boyfriend, Andy Hargrove. But the plan had backfired and Dan had found out. Out of retaliation, he had threatened to expose his oldest son's deadly heart condition and had made good on his promises to cease paying for the medication. It was Lucas' true intention to confront Dan, placing all cards on the table. But something had happened before he'd gotten the chance.

He had seen the petite, shadowy figure enter the dealership. Lucas had thought he recognized the person but he wasn't sure. He walked in just in time to see the unimaginable. A drugged Dan on the verge of passing out. The figure lighting a fire. There was an explosion that had knocked Lucas to the ground as he watched her jump in an SUV and flee the scene. He got a good look at her face and hair. It was Deb. It was Deb trying to kill her husband, his father. For a few seconds, Lucas actually contemplated just walking away. Dan had clutched a piece of paper in his hand that said, _For Everything You've Done_. And he had done a hell of a lot over the years. His dastardly, heartless deeds had been the source of ruin of many lives, including Lucas' and his mother's. If anyone deserved such an ending, it would be Dan Scott…it was only fitting. But conscience got the best of him and he had hurriedly dragged his birth father to safety.

After the fire, an irate Dan, still healing, had vowed to seek out the perpetrator and exact revenge. The hatred inside had consumed him as everyone around was a suspect. Finally Dan had narrowed it down to two, Karen and Keith, with the latter being number one in his mind. He already owed him one for sleeping with his wife and in time, in his sick mind, Keith would get exactly what he deserved. But before his plan could come to action, a guilt ridden, prescription drug addicted Deb had confessed all to her estranged ex. A horrific tragedy had ensued afterwards and Tree Hill and everyone associated with it, had been changed forever.

With the exception of Keith, a wonderful substitute, Lucas had never really had a father. And when a North Carolina judge sentenced Dan Scott to life in prison, Lucas knew in his heart he never would have one. The loss had been a tough pill to swallow for both brothers, even more for Nathan and the tragic catastrophe had only brought them closer. But through it all, an unwavering Peyton had been there. She had been Lucas' rock and he'd never forget it.

With Peyton by his side, any and everything had been possible. They had supported and encouraged each other in every aspect. His wife had been the first person he'd dare look at his novel. It had taken her months but she had crammed in reading in every free moment of her busy schedule. She had participated in editing and critiquing. She had laughed and cried with him. She had practically forced him to submit it to a literary agent just as he had done years before with her art and Thud Magazine. And she had been proudly beaming on his arm the night of the party thrown in his honor to celebrate his six figure publishing contract.

Lucas and Peyton had grown up together but in time they had grown apart as well. Growing tensions and different needs had placed a substantial rift between the couple. But they had made a promise to each other one night that summer before senior year at Wrightsville Beach. They said they would always be there for one another no matter what. That was one promise they would always keep...

The telephone rang and Lucas stirred. His hand fumbled for the receiver until finally he found it and pulled the cordless to his lips. Beside him in bed, she moved and he kissed the top of her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Luke. Um, hey, it's me. It's Peyton."

Lucas was suddenly wide awake. He crept out of bed as to not wake the one sleeping beside him and pulled on his boxers. He traveled to the balcony and opened the door, letting the fresh morning air filter in as the sounds of New York City played in the background.

"What's up?" he cleared his throat.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"It's cool."

"I woke you up, didn't I?"

"I should have been up by now. I was just wiped out from that thing last night at Columbia."

"It was last night?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Good," he shrugged.

"That's nice," Peyton answered after a brief pause. "Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Did you talk to your lawyer yet?"

"Not in the last week. Why? Are the papers ready?"

There was a loud sigh.

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Really soon. A few weeks at the most. I also think we're pretty close to selling the house in North Carolina."

Less than two years before, they had purchased a beach front property just miles from the Tree Hill city limits.

"Okay. Um, that's good, I guess."

"Yeah, well, I was thinking. I'm headed there in a few days to close on the house and I'm just gonna stay on, you know, spend some time with my dad and hang out until the wedding. You're gonna be there in a couple of weeks anyway. Why don't we just take care of the rest of this while we're both in Tree Hill?"

Lucas bit his lip. It had been a long time coming and it was the inevitable but still a day he never thought would actually come.

"Are you sure?"

"About finalizing everything in Tree Hill?"

"About finalizing it period," he answered softly.

"Lucas…"

They had been over it time and time again. It was the best way, they had agreed. In fact, it was the only way.

"I know, I know. Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that. But this is weird."

"It is for me, too but we both knew it wasn't gonna be easy. Besides, it's what we talked about. It's what we both wanted."

That was true.

"Yeah…"

"So other than that, everything is okay?"

"Everything's great, Peyt."

"That's good. Look, I'm flying out soon so if you need me, just call my cell phone."

"I will."

"Have you talked to Nathan yet?"

"Yeah. Hales, too. Everything's right on track."

"I'm glad. Look, I can't talk very long but I just wanted to give you a heads up and also see how things are going."

"Thanks."

"Um, take care and I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon," he hung up the phone.

It had been a good marriage and neither one had any regrets. They had loved a lot in those special, timeless years. But they were simply headed in two different directions. Marriage together was something they no longer wanted. There had been no abuse, no fraud, no affairs…it was a simple case of irreconcilable differences, of two different people wanting two different things. It had been an amicable split and the two had remained friends as promised. They would always be there for each other. They would always have love for each other.

"Lucas?"

He looked up and gave a tired smile as he saw her standing there in the kitchen. Caylan Hughes was her name and she had been his constant companion for the past few weeks.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?"

He beckoned her towards him and she came willingly, barefoot and dressed in one of his old pajama tops that engulfed her tiny frame. She took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you," she pouted. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry. I had a phone call and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Yeah…"

"You tired?"

"A little," Caylan yawned.

"What about last night? Was it fun for you? Did you have a good time?"

A smile spread across her face.

"I had the best time. It was a blast. Well, at first it was kind of boring with all that stupid college talk about classes and degrees and stuff but the after party was pretty awesome. There were a lot of important people there."

"Yes, there were," Lucas agreed.

"Baby, it was so exciting. You know what? I bet they turn your book into a movie."

"I don't know about all that," he admitted honestly.

"Sure they will. It's totally good enough just like I know your next one is going to be."

Lucas chuckled.

"You have more faith than I do. Let's just say I have a severe case of writer's block."

"You'll come around. Besides, you have to, right? I mean, didn't the publishing company pay you a lot of money up front for future books?"

Lucas took a deep breath. That indeed was true. It was a lucrative offer and exciting opportunity he would have been a fool to turn down. They actually liked him. His book had been nothing short of excellent and now the readers and the publishers were expecting that same level of greatness every time. For Lucas it was a lot of pressure he wasn't used to. At times it was even scary.

"They gave me an advance. It was cool. Um, I'm sure it'll all work out."

Or at least that's what everyone kept telling him, Lucas thought as Caylan leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"So who was on the phone?"

"What?"

"The phone. Who were you talking to?"

Lucas shrugged.

"It was just Peyton."

A simple honest answer but already Lucas could see the frown forming on Caylan's face. It was that same frown that always appeared whenever the subject of his soon to be ex wife was broached.

"Peyton? Like your wife Peyton? She called here?"

Lucas sighed. Caylan was jealous and he knew it. It was a very complicated situation and an unexpected one at that. Just five months prior, he and Peyton had sat down and talked and mutually decided to legally and physically separate with the intention of later filing for divorce. She had moved out almost immediately after. Although Lucas was confident the right decision had been made, he had been lonely. It was hard coming home to an empty house and an empty bed without anyone to talk to. To get through it, he had thrown himself into his work. Shortly after at a press party, a mutual acquaintance had introduced him to the 20 year old gorgeous, blonde, aspiring actress and model from South Dakota named Caylan Hughes.

She was a nice girl with a bubbly personality, beautiful face and killer body. The two had hit it off immediately and after a few phone calls had been spending an awful lot of time together. Their attraction and chemistry was undeniable but Lucas was consumed with guilt. First off, he was six years older than her. Second, technically, legally, he was still a married man. It felt like a betrayal to Peyton even though the Scott marriage had been broken for a long time. But loneliness and the fun of being with Caylan had been too much to ignore. Their friendship and flirtiness had progressed to a level of physical intimacy and before he knew it, she had more clothes in his closet than he did. It was an exclusive courtship but one he had still neglected to inform his ex wife of. Not that Peyton would care, or would she? It was a factor Lucas was not yet ready to deal with. Some things were just better off left unsaid.

But if Peyton was blissfully unaware of Caylan's presence, the same could not be said vice versa. Caylan was painfully aware of Mrs. Scott and at times seemingly obsessed. It was like she was interested in every detail of Lucas and Peyton's relationship but at the same time jealous of her very existence. Lucas had tried to attribute it to her young age. After all, when he married Peyton, it had been for life. The last thing he anticipated was a divorce and dating someone years younger than himself. But that was how his life had worked out and in those awkward months, he'd just have to learn to live with it.

"Yeah, we just had some things to discuss."

Caylan folded her arms.

"Like?"

"It's not important. Don't worry about it. Instead, worry about what we're going to do today. Let's start off with a late breakfast. I'm starving," he rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Whatever."

He closed his eyes. He knew what that tone meant.

"Caylan…"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"I'd love to but you seem upset. Honey, I don't like it when you're sad or angry. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours."

"You want to know the truth?"

"Always."

"You're her ex. I'm your girlfriend now. The marriage is over but it's like she can't let go. She's always calling and it sucks. It really makes me uncomfortable and I hate it."

"Babe, I've already explained it to you. It's nothing to get bothered about. Peyton and I are just friends. We're also in the middle of a divorce right now and there are a lot of things we still have to get settled. That's what she called to talk about actually."

"The divorce? Really? I mean, is that it? You promise?"

"I promise. It's okay. I'm with you now. I know that and I love that. I'm happy. Peyton is my past but this…you, us…well, this is definitely my future."

She rebounded immediately upon hearing the statement.

"I feel better now, I guess."

"I'm glad you, do. In a few weeks we'll fly to Tree Hill for the wedding and Peyton and I will finalize the sale of the beach house and the divorce. Legally, it will be all over."

"Tree Hill?"

"Don't sound so enthused," he quipped.

"I guess it's okay, it just seems like there are better places we can spend our summer vacation."

"I have to get this thing with Peyton taken care of and I am the best man at the wedding of my brother and one of my closest friends. I wouldn't miss that for the world. Besides, Tree Hill isn't a bad place. We'll have lots of fun. And you get to meet my mom and my step dad. That's important to me."

"Okay. If you say so."

She still was not convinced but Lucas could only laugh. He knew just the thing to put a wide smile back on her face.

"I do have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she lit up. "What kind of surprise? I just love surprises."

"Well, I hope you like this one and I have a feeling you're going to. I know Tree Hill, North Carolina was not your ideal vacation spot but how about…two first class tickets and a week of luxury, pampering and fun in the sun in the Virgin Islands?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"As serious as a heart attack and considering I have HCM, that's pretty serious," he joked.

"The Virgin Islands? A week? First class? Really?"

"You heard me. It's going to be heaven, now what do you say?"

"I say yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she showered him with hugs and kisses. "This is going to be so fun! I am so excited! I'm gonna go pack right now! But I have to go shopping first."

"Anything you want."

"Shoes. Lots of shoes. I need shoes."

She was in a world of her own as she seemingly floated happily back to the bedroom. Lucas just smiled. She was a great girl and he liked her a lot. He even found himself falling in love with her. And that would be a lot to explain to his brother, future sister in law, mother, step father and soon to be ex wife. It was still morning but Lucas Scott felt like he needed a beer. Yes, an exotic, romantic island vacation before a return to reality in Tree Hill would be just what they needed.


	3. Only In Tree Hill

Peyton Sawyer formerly Scott sighed as she trudged through the New Brunswick County International Airport. The flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina from New York City had been a short one, lasting only two hours and two minutes but it had felt like an eternity. Sitting in first class in her comfortable leather seat, she had watched some of the world go by as the aircraft lifted into the Manhattan air destined for the picturesque southern coastline. Peyton had made that flight hundreds of times before but now it felt strangely and suddenly different.

Standing at the baggage claim for over 20 minutes, she was annoyed to see that only one piece of her luggage had made it with her. There was an additional half hour to stand in the customer service line to locate the missing baggage and set up a time to have it delivered the next day. Then it was on to the business of picking up the rental car. By the time Peyton was situated in the driver's seat, she was exhausted.

Following the highway into mid town, she looked around as she drove. The pretty blonde knew that small city like the back of her hand but it had been a long time since she has actually taken the time to notice the little things. The landmarks of her childhood. She would pass a store or a house and could almost see herself in front of it years ago. It was a place that stayed the same and for her it would always be home. The comfort and security that waited for her, was something Peyton was desperately counting on.

It had been many years since that morning she had packed her car to the brim and followed her then boyfriend, Lucas Scott in his own crowded car, the 622 miles it took them to make it to New York. Life had been so new and fresh and exciting then. Peyton had been ready to conquer the world. It was tough at first. She missed her father and it was hard to believe there would be no more Ravens game to cheer at and that all their friends were growing up and venturing into the real world. But with Lucas by her side, anything was possible, or at least that was how it seemed.

Columbia had exceeded her expectations and so had New York in general. Living the dorm life and wandering about the city had been a wonderful and well needed change for Peyton. The one constant in her life had been Lucas. He had been her best friend, her creative life partner and lover. Their bond had been amazing and beautiful, the grounding force that sustained her very soul.

She'd never forget that day in that cramped studio apartment they rented together during their last year of college. Lounging around in bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon, still in their sleep clothes a nervous but smiling Lucas had urged and prodded his girlfriend to get up and grab some beers from the fridge. A content Peyton had taken her time and when she finally did go, she had neglected to read the phrase spelled out for her on the refrigerator door. Instead she had marched back to bed, yawning, two cold beers in hand to Lucas' amazed disappointment. Only on the third visit did she notice the phrase spelled out with the letter magnets that said, _**I love you, Peyt. Marry me.**_ When the shock let her turn around, there Lucas was in his boxers on one knee, holding a diamond ring.

Marriage had been the last thing she had expected or wanted. After all, people always left, right? But Lucas had been the one man to prove that wrong. She loved and trusted him with every fiber of her being and it had been the most glorious, emotional day of her life when she recited her wedding vows to him in front of their friends and families and promised to love him until death did them part. It was a wonderful life, a future filled with hope and promise. Finally Peyton had the happiness she deserved, the happiness and wholeness that had eluded her for so long.

Art and music had always been her passion. The two had first combined when she met her birth mother, Ellie Harp. Dying from an incurable onset of progressed breast cancer, the two women had bonded and tried to make up for 17 years of lost time. Their final project together had been a benefit album of songs compiled from various singers and bands to help raise money and awareness for breast cancer. Those few weeks had been some of the best of Peyton's life and she had worked diligently to design the perfect album cover. She and Ellie had hand picked the musical artists and pounded the pavement and phones to get their respective management to agree. After Ellie had left, an idea had come to Peyton. Secretly she had worked on a cover design and had come up with a modified version of a picture Ellie had drawn of her, along with the pink ribbon breast cancer ribbon and Ellie's unique and creative _**Friends With Benefit **_title. It was supposed to be a surprise but it was one that Ellie never saw. When Peyton made the trip to River City so the two could listen to the CD together, she found a second mother dead.

But the experience as bittersweet as it was, had become an inspiration. Ever since Peyton had been old enough to pick up a pencil, she had always been drawing or sketching something. Even at the tender age of three, a proud Larry and Anna Sawyer had taken noticed that their little girl's stick figures were above exceptional. Art was her expression and from an early age, Peyton had always known that it was a part of her destiny.

Music was her other love. Classic rock, emo, punk and alternative were among her favorites but she was open minded enough to enjoy it all. It was a beautiful thing compiled of different genres for all to enjoy. The music had always been there for Peyton. Each song was its own different emotion, its only little soundtrack to her life. She could remember exactly what she had been listening to when both her mothers died, the first time she got a really good look at Lucas, the night her best friend, Brooke Davis left for California. She had been lucky enough to land a job where she could indulge in both her favorite pastimes.

New York had been a happy time. Her career and marriage had been solid for a while but there came a time when it all began to change. It had been gradual but by the time she realized it, more or less it seemed like overnight. Suddenly Peyton found herself bored and restless. Something wasn't quite right and it made her want to kick herself. Was she crazy? She was financially comfortable, with a great job and an even more wonderful husband. It was the life most dreamed about and she had it and yet it still wasn't enough. Worst of all, Peyton didn't know what would be enough. She had no idea how to fix her growing discontent.

She had always loved Eric Clapton. So had her father. Clapton was one of, if not the best, guitar players ever. His music had touched her soul and it had also hummed quietly in the background the night she and Lucas had "the talk". She had been putting it off forever but she knew it was time that night they both lay quietly in bed, listening to the radio. When had it happened? When had they fallen out of love? When had it changed? As painful as it was, it was a true and harsh reality.

They had talked and cried and cried and talked some more. It was over. The spark was gone. When was the last time that had looked at each other _that _way? When was the last time they had really talked? When was the last time they had even made love? Neither could remember. So they had agreed Peyton would leave the residence. She filed legal separation papers the next day and divorce documentation soon after.

Lucas would always be her best friend. He would always be her rock. And she would always love him even if she was no longer in love with him. They had grown up together and eventually grown apart. She would always look back on those precious years with fondness and zero regrets. Even though she had married with the intention for it to be forever, at least it had ended amicably. There was and would never be lengthy legal arguments or nasty accusations. And they would never hate each other. The relationship would end the way it started…they came into it as friends and that was the way they intended to leave it.

Driving downtown, Peyton passed by Karen's Café. She smiled as she remembered all the good times she'd had in that place. She also made plans to stop by there in a few days. Keith and Karen had been wonderful in laws and she loved them dearly. Even a divorce wouldn't change their relationship, she thought as she also passed the office for Thud Magazine. It was a local publication that had given her her first gig, illustrating a comic strip for them. She longed for those days of simplicity. Making big bucks and living in the hustle and bustle of the big time corporations was something Peyton had desperately wanted and had strived to achieve in her career. Once she had pulled it off, it was funny that a part of her longed for the simple life once more.

Peyton also made plans to get in touch with her old friends. Over the years, of course she had stayed in touch with Nathan Scott and Haley James and also her former boyfriend, Jake Jagielski. They had seen each other often and when time and luck permitted, it was probable to catch some of the old gang like Rachel, Bevin, Skills, Tim, Mouth, and the others. Some had stayed behind in Tree Hill while others had moved far away. But with the upcoming nuptials, it was a surefire guarantee of a reunion of friends, and a certain one that always pulled mixed emotions from Peyton.

They had been through so much together. Brooke Davis had been her very best friend as long as she could remember. The pair were as close as sisters and for years nothing or no one had or could come between them. Then along came the new hot and mysterious guy from the River Court. One of Peyton's biggest regrets was not stepping up from square one and just admitting her real feelings for Lucas. Had she been brave enough to do that, so much drama and heartache could have been avoided. But her first mistake and her second, getting physical with her best bud's guy, had cost her dearly. It had cost her both Lucas and Brooke.

They had eventually made up and Peyton had even moved on to a new serious relationship with Jake. And it had looked like Lucas and Brooke were also on the verge of a reconciliation. Then came the news that Brooke had to move across country to California and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Lucas had tried to profess his love for her right before she left but it was too late. It didn't matter. Brooke had gone and with it, went Peyton and her friendship. At first they had burned up the phone lines and the phone bills speaking several times a day. Then there came a time when the e-mails and conversations became less and less frequent. There came a time when it was made known to Brooke that Lucas and Peyton had become a couple.

Eventually they had grown apart as well with virtually no signs of the dear friendship they had once held. They had not spoken to each other in years but Peyton had never forgotten her. Brooke wasn't exactly the forgettable type. Peyton often wondered about her, hoping she was happy. She had heard the former Ravens co cheering captain and head choreographer had become a successful professional dancer. Peyton had always wished her well and dreamed of the day when the two would talk again. Nervously chewing her lip, she knew that time would come soon. Brooke and her boyfriend had recently moved back to the area and had opened a dance academy. She was also a bridesmaid of Haley and a meeting between the two would be inevitable. It had been so long ago, Peyton had fears of how it would turn out. Still it was something she wanted and within the half summer she was planning to stay in North Carolina, she knew somehow she was going to get her answer.

She sighed with contentment as she pulled into her father's driveway. Home sweet home, finally. He had kept her old room just the way she liked it, even after all those years away. Peyton couldn't wait to climb those stairs and crawl into that comfortable bed. When married to Lucas, they had made frequent trips to Tree Hill but this one was different. For Peyton it was more than a homecoming. It was a chance to relax. It was a chance to breathe. It was a chance to spend time with her father again without the hurry or worry of getting back to New York. It was a chance to gather her thoughts and collect herself. It was exactly what Peyton needed.

Parking next to Larry's truck, Peyton hadn't noticed the sedan parked on the street. Grabbing her bags and her purse, she dragged into the house, fumbling for the key she still had on her key ring. Dropping her things at the door, she looked around. He was nowhere in sight but there were remnants of dinner dishes and a dim light and soft music coming from the living room. She couldn't help but smile as she barged right in.

"What's going on with the Motown, Dad?" Peyton laughed out loud. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a woman over or something."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she was shocked to realize she couldn't have been more right. The only person more surprised was Larry Sawyer and his beautiful dark haired lady friend. The two, red faced, sat right up, clearing their throats and buttoning their shirts.

"Peyton!"

"Dad!"

For a few awkward seconds, they all just stared at each other.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't flying in until next week."

Peyton struggled to find her voice.

"I am. I mean, I was. That was the plan but I got a break in my schedule and I thought I would surprise you and um…surprise!"

Larry stood and smiled, hugging his still stunned only daughter.

"Well, welcome home, sweetie. I, I'm glad you're here."

"I bet," Peyton shot him a glance looking towards the mystery woman, who stood and smiled.

"You must be Peyton," she acknowledged. "Hi. I have heard so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same," Peyton looked at her father again.

"Where are my manners? Audrey, this is my wonderful, beautiful daughter I keep telling you about, Peyton. And Peyt, I want you to meet Audrey Henderson, a very, very special friend of mine."

Peyton couldn't help but notice the way her father said the word special and the way he and Audrey stared longingly into each other's eyes. Audrey was tall and thin, with olive complected skin and dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She was an attractive woman who seemed nice enough and Larry Sawyer certainly seemed smitten.

"It's so nice to meet you, Peyton," Audrey extended her hand.

"Likewise," Peyton shook it.

"Well, Audrey and I finished dinner already, honey, but please sit down and…"

"It's okay, Dad. Um, I didn't mean to interrupt. Uh, I'll just be up in my old room unpacking and stuff so please, Audrey, stay as long as you like."

Larry and Audrey exchanged glances as Peyton retreated upstairs. Once in her room, she could exhale. It was good to have some sense of normalcy again. But it wouldn't last long as there was a knock on the door.

"Can we talk, Peyt?"

She looked at her father and nodded.

"Come in."

He gave her a hug and patted her hand, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I am glad you're here. I missed you and it's good to see you."

"Okay."

"I, I just don't want this to be uncomfortable and it is."

Peyton shrugged.

"Is it weird seeing you with a woman after all these years? Yeah. I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend, like ever, except if you count those few dates with Karen my junior year of high school. Yeah, it's weird and not the first thing I expected to see my daddy feeling up his new chick on the couch, but hey. Who am I to judge, right?"

"Peyton…"

"Is she nice?"

He smiled warmly.

"She is the best. Once you get to know her, you'll love her. She is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. She works as a legal secretary in town and she's a few years younger than me and she's a divorcee with one child, a daughter named, Madison who is 15. Audrey is the sweetest, smartest, warmest woman you'll ever meet and she makes me very, very happy."

"So I saw," Peyton quipped. "And just for my personal info, how long has this Audrey been making you happy?"

"A few months."

"How many months is a few?"

"About seven."

"Dad!" she hit him with the pillow. "Seven months? That's a long time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had only been dating about two months when you and Lucas split up. By the time it got serious, I didn't want to bring it up with everything you're going through."

"I appreciate you trying to protect me or whatever but I am not made of glass and I won't break. I want you, I need you to be honest with me always. Obviously this person is very important to you."

"She is and so are you. I want you two to be important to each other, Peyt."

Peyton sighed.

"Fine. Look, I'm really tired and the airline lost some of my stuff and right now I just want to shower and crash. Apologize for me and tell Audrey I'll see her later. Maybe she can come over and I'll have more of a chance to get to know her then. Is that cool?"

Larry nervously played with his hands.

"Actually, there is something else I have to tell you that I was planning to call and tell you this weekend before you flew in."

"What's up?"

"Audrey won't be coming over later."

"I don't get it."

"Audrey won't be coming over because, uh…she already sort of lives here."

"What?" Peyton yelled and stood up. "Dad!"

"Lower your voice, please."

"Are you joking? I mean, let me get this straight. You've had a girlfriend for the last seven months. I speak to you by phone every week, sometimes several times a week and you have neglected to inform me of Audrey and her kid and the fact that she has moved in this house?"

"Peyton…"

"Wait a minute. If Audrey already lives her, what about…"

"Madison does too. She is with her father right now. He doesn't live far away. He and Audrey share joint custody."

"Unbelievable. Seriously. Unbelievable. I feel like I just stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone or something."

"I should have told you and I was going to, I was just waiting for the right time. I guess I blew it."

"Dad…"

"Talk to me. What bothers you most? The situation or the fact that I didn't tell you?"

Peyton was at a complete loss for words.

"I don't know. Both."

"I'm sorry, honey. Listen…"

"Just, I don't know, Dad. This is a lot to take in right now. I don't know how I feel and I don't know what to say to you. Just let me hang out here alone and I guess we'll deal with this in the morning."

Larry sighed.

"If that's what you want…"

"It is."

"Okay, Pumpkin. I, we'll see you at breakfast," he closed the door.

At breakfast? We? Peyton wanted to scream. Only in Tree Hill. She was coming back to North Carolina hoping it would be like it used to be. She'd be safe and she'd be alone with her daddy. Most importantly she could deal with her own family falling apart but 15 minutes home, she had just learned she had a whole new family. Flopping back down on the bed, she put a pillow over her face. What the hell had just happened?


	4. For Better Or Worse

Nathan Scott maneuvered his black SUV along Interstate 40 headed east. Outside the weather was warm and the sun was shining casting the perfect finish on his newly waxed glimmering 24 inch chrome wheels. He drove well over the 70 mile per hour speed limit, bopping his head to the hip hop track in his CD player. It was that time of year again, the beginning of summer, the beginning of the annual three month hiatus from his job, the time when he could return to Tree Hill full time and more importantly to her. It was his favorite time of year but this time it would be slightly different.

He had been born into privilege and prestige, the son of a hometown basketball playing hero whose destiny had been mapped out since he had been old enough to hold a ball in his hand. The story was legend in Tree Hill. Dan Scott and Karen Roe had been high school sweethearts, the darlings of the town when Dan left a pregnant Karen for a full athletic scholarship to the University of North Carolina. It was there that he met, courted and soon impregnated the beautiful and wealthy Deborah Lee. After faking an injury, he had married Deb and used her parents as investors to return to Tree Hill and open an automobile dealership. All the while a young Nathan had been groomed for athletic supremacy.

He had grown up a sweet, thoughtful boy who had morphed into a selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate young man. He had known of the older brother who lived just across town but it was something never spoken of until his junior year of high school. It was then two brothers came face to face for what was supposed to be a battle to claim number one. A threatened Nathan had resorted to hazing and physical force to get Lucas off the team but nothing had worked. Then he had devised the ultimate plan.

Her name was Haley James. He had seen her around a few times. She was kind of mousy looking, a horrible dresser and most importantly, the sarcastic brainiac best friend to Lucas Scott. It would be the best way to get back at Lucas. Get Haley to tutor Nathan, seduce her and break her heart. Nathan knew in turn it would break Lucas' heart as well but a funny thing happened along the way. Nathan hadn't counted on falling in love.

She was the girl who changed his life and made him a man. She made him whole, she made him human. It was a beautiful, deep and abiding love that had lasted well over ten years. He had gone to his dream college, Duke University, on a full scholarship while Haley had given up her dream to attend Stanford College as to be closer to her boyfriend. The plan had always been for him to turn pro and play in the NBA. Then he and Haley would get married and live happily ever after.

But life, fate had other plans. An exaggerated injury had sidelined Dan Scott's college career but a real one had dashed any hopes and dreams for Nathan's. After multiple surgeries on a debilitated knee, he had received the news that he would never be able to play again. It was devastating but Nathan had managed to pick himself off the ground, finish his degree and accept the position for Athletic Coordinator for his alma mater's Blue Devils. It was a disappointment that had one time would have spiraled him straight to rock bottom but a previous tragedy had put life into perspective and taught him what was really important.

It was his first year of college. It was one of the most exciting times in his life. He was doing well in school and headlining the starting lineup for one of the best college basketball organizations in the country. His brother and Peyton were doing well in New York and Nathan's relationship with Haley was going stronger than ever. He had come to value personal relationships more so than ever due to his long, wavering estrangement with his own parents. All his life, his relationship with his father had been tense. He loved him and he hated him. He respected and he admired him. He wanted to be better than him but at the same time he wanted his father to be proud of him. The elder's constant berating and criticism of his youngest son and Nathan's choices had further strained their relationship and things had gone further downhill following the dealership fire.

Life hadn't been much better with his mother. At one time Nathan and Deb Scott had been inseparable but those days had long slipped away. Estrangement, arguments and a dependency on alcohol and prescription pills had driven a wedge between mother and son and the revelation of Deb's attempted murder of Dan had sent Nathan over the edge of an already dangerous emotion filled cliff. He'd often lay in bed and night and prayed that they both would just go away. Little did he know his wish would come true.

It had always been a question of first degree or second degree. Exactly how well thought out had the murder been, if any? In the state of North Carolina it could mean the difference between 25 to life or a date with lethal injection. It would be a subject of debate for years to come with many holes and loose ends but certain facts did exist. On an August morning shortly before noon, the mayor of Tree Hill had accosted his ex wife in busy downtown as she left an appointment with her psychiatrist. Calmly and coolly he had pulled a Baretta handgun from the inside of his designer jacket and fired once. Deb Scott was pronounced dead approximately three hours later of a gunshot wound to the chest.

The emotional aftermath had been torture. For months afterwards, Nathan had been plagued with indescribable grief and guilt following the death of his mother. The pain had been made worse with his father being the perpetrator. After a lengthy trial in which Scott's dream team of expensive lawyers had argued every defense from insanity to modified self defense, a jury of 12 had found Dan Scott guilty of first degree murder and the presiding judge had spared the defendant death with a sentence of life in prison with no possibility of parole. Nathan had not seen or spoken to his father since he had seen the sheriffs haul him away handcuffed to the state penitentiary. It had been the hardest time of Nathan's life but love in the wake of tragedy had saved him. His relationship with his brother had been strengthened as the two young men grieved together, bonded by the blade of anger, pain and the confusion of their father's actions. Lucas had saved him but so had someone else.

To say he was in love with Haley James would have been the understatement of the century. Simply there were no words to capture what he felt for her. She had been his rock and although the two had not officially married, everyday they lived by the vows "for better or worse". In good times and bad she had been there. When he needed a helping hand or kind word, it was Haley who had been there to give it to him. When he needed space or to vent his frustrations, she had been there. She had held him close many nights and had dried his tears and laughed with him too. She was his everything and after nine years of dating, the previous summer, while on a camping trip, Nathan, on bended knee, had proposed marriage with a two carat princess cut diamond rare blue diamond.

Only a few miles from town, Nathan couldn't help but grin. Soon he would see her, soon he would be home. And in a few months, their relationship would be official and the love of his life, Haley James would become Mrs. Nathan Scott. The vibration and ring of his cell further increased his good mood when he noticed it was her on the phone.

"Hales, what's up?"

"Hey you. Where are you?"

"Not far. I should be there in about a half hour. What are you up to?"

Haley smiled from the other end of the line.

"Just waiting for you. I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise, huh? Let's see, does that surprise include you naked?"

"Nathan," she giggled as he still made her blush after all those years. "Why does it always have to be about sex with you?"

"It's not always about sex."

"Whatever."

"It's your fault for being so good at it."

"Flattery gets you everywhere but the sex is gonna have to wait. We've got tons of stuff to do when you get here, honey. Cake tasting, wine tasting, menu planning, you need to schedule your tuxedo fittings and we have a meeting with the photographer."

"Okay," Nathan sighed.

"You're pissed, aren't you? You sound pissed."

"No, I'm not."

"But you hate boring wedding stuff."

"It's not that, Hales. You know how I am. I'd be happy eloping to Vegas or marrying you downtown at City Hall. I don't care about the frills or how we do it, I just want to get it done. But I know how important this is to you. It's your dream wedding and since you only get married once, it should be a special day. So would I rather watch the playoffs on TV, drink a beer and have sex all day? Hell yeah but we'll do what we have to do. I just want you to be happy."

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You are the sweetest man in the whole world, you know that? I am so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, Hales."

"You're making me cry."

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I love you so get your sexy ass down here so we can do all that boring wedding stuff then I'll see about getting to the playoffs, beer and sex all day."

"You mean I can have sex, drink my beer in bed and watch the game on the big screen?"

"Not at the same time and don't sound so damned excited about it," she laughed. "Just hurry up and get here. I miss you, babe."

"Me too."

She sighed dreamily, grin plastered all over her face long after they had hung up. With her eye on the clock, she made sure everything was in perfect order in the three bedroom townhouse located between Tree Hill and Wrightsville Beach. She loved living there but it wasn't truly a home until her Nathan was there.

They had grown up in Tree Hill and attended college in the nearby cities of Durham and Chapel Hill. They had been together through thick and thin for ten years since the age of 16. She couldn't have imagined life without him but if someone had told her the beginning of junior year of high school that she, shy bookworm, Haley James would end up with the cocky jock, Nathan Scott, she would have laughed in their face.

She could still remember the first time she tutored him. He had showed up late and in true smooth character had offered her a gift as a peace offering. Never mind it was a cheap plastic bracelet from the bottom of a Cracker Jack box. To her it wouldn't have meant more if he had purchased it from Tiffany's. For ten years she had proudly worn it around her wrist, a striking contrast to her gorgeous and expensive engagement ring. It hadn't been all smooth sailing but the two were in love and more importantly in it for the long haul. Every day with Nathan had been a blessing.

For ten years they had been their only little family unit. The day after high school graduation, Haley's parents, Jim and Lydia James, had packed up their newly purchased RV and went about a never ending road trip covering the 48 continental states and Canada. With her brothers and sisters scattered about the country as well, Haley had come to depend on Nathan and her other friends. She had been closest to Lucas and Peyton but had managed to keep in touch with everyone from her high school days, including Brooke. It had been Haley who had encouraged her and Cameron to relocate to North Carolina. Friendship had always been important to Haley and it thrilled her that her wedding would be the event to reunite everyone after eight years.

Time had changed a lot of things. Lucas and Peyton had married and at a time when all thought they would be announcing something happy like the birth of their first child, they had dropped the heartrending bombshell that they were divorcing. So many of their friends had moved away and made new lives for themselves. Take Brooke. Haley hadn't seen her since they were teenagers. When the successful, beautiful, confident brunette moved back to Tree Hill with her new man, it was like a whole other person. She was still funny and fun loving Brooke Davis but another side had emerged. It was interesting to see how they had all changed and grown up.

But for Haley, life was perfect, right where she needed it to be. She had the career she'd always wanted. Ever since her high school days as a tutor, she had been empowered by the idea of teaching and helping people. Her dream college had always been Stanford but when Nathan had received his scholarship to Duke, she had readily volunteered to remain in North Carolina close by. UNC Chapel Hill was an excellent school and at the last possible minute, Haley had decided to major in Chemistry with a minor in Pharmacology. After obtaining her Masters degree, she had moved back to Tree Hill to accept a position as a Research Chemist in the laboratory of an up and coming nationally known chemical plant. Her days were happily spent moving up the corporate ladder doing what she loved. Specializing in pharmacokinetics and the functional characterization of human and animal blood and plasma components, it had been a happy four years working towards a doctorate and teaching part time at Tree Hill University. It had been a professional dream but not without a cost.

They had never lived together full time. First there was high school and after that, college had separated them. Upon graduation, Haley had moved back to Tree Hill while Nathan had stayed on in Durham. It was only two hours away and there were many phone calls, e-mails, and visits but the many lonely and empty nights often made if feel like each was on the other side of the world. In the summer when school was no longer in session, Nathan would live in the condo with her but it was all bittersweet. The town they called home harbored so many painful memories.

She had been there with him during the worst times of his life. Her love and faith had sustained him. With Dan in jail, Deb dead, Lucas and Peyton in New York and Haley's family scattered about the country, they had come to rely on each other. Rings, vows and a license would make it official but in their hearts, they had been permanently committed a long time ago. Now there was nothing but happiness to look forward to. It was going to be the best summer ever. Soon she would be Nathan's wife and all the important people in their lives, past and present, would be on hand to witness it.


	5. Hopes And Fears

The birds chirped as the sun's early morning rays broke through the sky's last hints of darkness. Brooke had had a restful and peaceful sleep but had found herself wide awake, much earlier than planned, at dawn. Rising in her blue silk nightie, she put on a pot of coffee and took a steaming mug outside to the front porch. Being so early, the small city was still quiet. The traffic level in nearby downtown was next to nothing, the only background noise being the pleasant sounds of nature.

Sighing, she took a sip of coffee. It was still hard to believe she was back in Tree Hill again. She could still remember the ride in the cab that took her to the airport that summer day nine years before. Back then, she was sure she would return one day. But that day had never come and Brooke's life, full of changes, had gone on. The city by the river had become a distant memory and now all of a sudden she was back and happier than ever. She had seen the world and had loved her career as a professional dancer. And she loved Cameron Drake.

Moving back had been quite the challenge. It had been a bit of a struggle locking down the right location for the dance academy. Brooke had searched high and low for the perfect property until finally she had found it. Using thousands of dollars from her own bank account, she had worked diligently to turn it into the classy, elegant, yet fun place to learn. Ever the perfectionist, if it had Brooke Davis' name on it, you better believe it would be up to par.

Then the house had been another issue. But quickly she and Cameron had combined their unique and different styles to turn the house into a home they could be proud of. Haley had chipped in as well and the girls had joked about how domesticated Brooke had become over the years. Without complaint, she had climbed a ladder and used a broom to dust out all the cobwebs in the many corners and crevices. She had helped Cameron rip up the floors then retile them and she had even discovered that painting could be fun. It had been an incredible experience, one that she was grateful for. Enjoying the peace and the quiet, Brooke settled in her comfortable chair, tucking her feet underneath her, not even hearing the front and screen doors as they creaked open.

"What are you doing up so early and out here? Why don't you come back to bed?"

Brooke turned her head to see Cameron yawning and stretching his long, beautiful arms.

"I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning and I didn't want to wake you so I made some coffee and somehow I just ended up out here."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She looked up and gave him a saucy grin.

"You better, Boyfriend."

Cameron walked around and helped her up so that he could sit down and she could sit atop his lap.

"This is pretty nice, babe," he looked around. "I really like this house. I think we made a real good decision."

Brooke looked down, licking her lips.

"Wait a minute. You came out here wrapped in a towel. Cam, are you naked underneath that?"

He shrugged.

"You know I sleep commando and when I woke up and you weren't in bed, I didn't bother to try to find my boxers or my pants."

"You are so bad, you know that?"

Cameron just laughed.

"You love it."

"I do love it but look around. We have neighbors and our house faces the street. What if someone sees?"

"Let them see. Who cares? Besides, it's the butt crack of dawn, Brooke. Nobody is up right now except for us and the birds."

"I guess you're right," she leaned back in his arms, letting him taste a sip of her coffee. "Bet you never thought the day you'd see Brooke Davis be so modest…or so prudish."

Cameron laughed out loud.

"Prude, you definitely are not. But I know things are different out here."

"What do you mean?"

"For a long time this place was your home. You grew up in Tree Hill then you left and you haven't been back in nine years. Things are going great with us and the school and the house but I know some of this has to be weird for you."

"It's nice to be back. I hate to admit it but Haley was right and we made a great decision."

"I feel like a but is coming on."

"But…there are a lot of memories here."

"What kind? Tell me about it."

"All different kinds. Some good, some bad."

"Like what? Tell me about some good ones," Cameron held her close.

Brooke smiled with fond remembrance.

"Let's see...I had a lot of good times in this place. I loved cheerleading and I loved school."

"You loved school?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so not the actual academics of it but I was like the prettiest and the most popular girl in school so hell yeah."

He chuckled to himself.

"I'm an Okalahoma farm boy and I still can't get over the fact that I date a cheerleader."

"It was fun and that's where I got my start in choreography. There was this kid, Mouth, I used to call him Lips because I couldn't remember his name for the life of me. At the Sparkle Classic…"

"Sparkle Classic?"

"Shut up. Corny name but it's like this huge competition they have in Charlotte. There was this chick, Claire Young…God, I hated that snotty, little bitch. Don't ask me how but every year their squad would totally cream us for the trophy. Then our routine was stolen last minute and one of my cheerleaders went down with chicken pox and Haley had to fill in last minute. Babe, it was a mess! I was losing my mind. And Mighty Mouth came to the rescue. He totally spied on the other team and helped me come up with this kick ass dance. It was awesome."

"Angry dance off with hot chicks. I'm digging it. Did you win?"

"We lost the competition but guess who won the outstanding choreography trophy? I'll tell you. Yours truly. I still have that trophy and I bet that skank, Claire and her little ho posse are still reeling over that one."

"Ho posse?" Cameron laughed out loud.

"Then this one time, I got smashed at Nathan's dad's party for the basketball team and told an awful lie to Haley about Nathan and she got really upset and it almost ruined them."

"That's not very nice."

"So I had bitchy tendencies back then, it was high school. Anyway, I totally squared my karma and set them up on like the coolest date ever, hence the beginning of what we now know is Naley."

"Naley. And I thought 'ho posse' was creative, babe."

"You know me, I'm a creative kind of gal. But there was a lot of fun here. You see that big bridge over there? Peyton Sawyer and I used to skip class and ride our bikes to the mall, then go down there by the river and listen to her creepy, loser rock music and put on the awesome make up I bought. And this one time we had a snow day here and Peyton and I played in my yard like all day until our fingers and toes were frozen. And we used to have this little tradition for my birthday…"

"The one at that mall you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun. I mean, we got into our own trouble and fun but that mostly involved tractor races and cow tipping."

"Thank God you moved to L.A." Brooke half joked, rolling her eyes.

"I like it in Tree Hill and I have a feeling we're gonna do good here, Brooke. But I'm glad you're happy, too. And with the wedding coming up, you're gonna get the chance to see your old friends. That's gonna be nice."

Brooke shivered involuntarily. Nathan, Haley, Tim, Skills, Bevin, Teresa and the bunch were one thing but there were two other old but familiar faces Brooke was bound to run into. She hadn't talked to them in years and she hadn't dare breathe a word to Haley about her apprehensions but a growing dread loomed in the pit of her belly every time she thought about seeing Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott again. Even though she had longed moved on and was deliriously happy with her wonderful boyfriend, it was hard to shake that indescribable feeling she felt every time she thought about Lucas and Peyton.

"Yeah…nice."

"Everybody's coming?"

"So Haley says but I haven't talked to her in a while, not since we got back from Europe."

"That's cool. At least you'll get to see Peyton again. I mean, she was your best friend and all."

"Was," Brooke bit her lip.

"You never talk about that. You talk about Peyton all the time, about all the fun you two used to have. She sounds like a really good friend. I know you two lost touch when you moved but sometimes it seems like you don't want to see her."

"I haven't seen her in years. Things happen, Cameron. People change. Our lives are so different now."

"Did something happen between you two? Did you have a fight?"

Brooke sighed.

"It's stupid. It wasn't a fight exactly. We got over that but after I left, she hooked up with this guy I used to date and it kind of pissed me off. It's a long drawn out story but I liked this guy and he liked her. Peyton turned him down and told me it was cool to go after him and I did and I thought everything was hunky fucking dory until I found out they were messing around behind my back. It was total drama and I was angry and hurt and betrayed but eventually I forgave them both. But later on after I left, I heard they got together."

"And that made you mad?"

"I don't know if mad is the word. It's not about the guy, more like the trust and the friendship. It's like he came between us and she let that happen. It's like she couldn't wait for me to leave so she could be with him. So yeah I guess that part did bother me but it's stupid. I mean, everybody's moved on and it's been years."

"I get that but like you said, it's been years. I don't want to push it but it sounds like you and Peyton had a pretty good friendship. I just don't want to see that completely thrown away."

"I don't know, Cameron. I'm not the same Brooke I was back in high school."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She exhaled.

"I have no idea. I mean, my priorities weren't straight then but whose were? We were kids and it was high school but I was kind of shallow and at times I could be mean and I was more into shopping and make up and material things. It's not an excuse but my parents had a lot to do with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I always wanted their attention. I'd do anything to get it. When I was little, I'd purposely try to get in trouble just so they would pay attention to me. Pretty pathetic, right? At home, I didn't even exist and that really bothered me. I couldn't admit it but it hurt. But at school, I was the queen. I was pretty and popular and I had all the attention I could want. I loved it. But one day I looked in the mirror and didn't even know who was staring back at me. I didn't want to be that person anymore. I wanted something different. My parents had hurt me, Peyton had hurt me, a stupid guy had hurt me…I was tired of being hurt, Cam. And I was tired of relying on other people's opinions to make myself happy. I woke up. That's when I started senior year in Cali and I really started focusing on dance. So it may sound a little stupid but a part of me was a little afraid to come back. I had such high hopes and big dreams but I was still scared. Scared of what I was and who I was and what I would see when I got back."

"Brooke…"

"I can't believe I just told you all that. I've never told anyone any of that stuff."

He stroked her arms.

"I'm not just anyone, babe. Whatever you're feeling or you're going through, I want you to always come to me and talk to me. We're in this thing together and I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I love you, Cameron."

"You too."

"No, I mean it," she turned to face him. "I really, really love you. I am at such a happy time in my life. I have done so much with my career and now I get to teach people and kind of share that with them. We have this great house and I'm just at peace with myself and everything around me. You can't beat that. I'm this strong, successful, independent woman and it took so much for me to get here and just when I thought I had everything, you came along to complete the puzzle. All that time I was missing love and now I've found it. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"For being so sweet and amazing. For believing in me and encouraging me and supporting me and helping me with everything. And just for being a kick ass boyfriend. For being you. I feel so safe with you."

"You are safe, Brooke."

She held his face and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Brooke wrapped his arms tighter around her and sank into his embrace, just enjoying the peace and beauty of Tree Hill, of home. It was truly a good feeling.

"Just hold me," she whispered.


	6. Nothing Else Matters

Fresh from the golf course, a tanned and toned looking Lucas Scott entered his penthouse suite at the Ritz Carlton in St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands. It was a place of pure paradise. The beauty of the island was breathtaking. Lucas had always enjoyed the white sand beaches and crystal blue waters. For the past few days he had been loving every second surfing and jet skiing. When he wasn't working out or perfecting his shot on the ninth hole, he was with Caylan. The trip had been planned to the last detail, designed for the sole purposes of making her happy and helping him get in a little much needed relaxation before facing the reality that awaited him in Tree Hill.

Of course the main event was indeed a joyous occasion. After ten years in the making, Nathan and Haley were finally taking the plunge and saying I Do. Indeed it would be a beautiful ceremony and no one was happier for the couple than their blonde haired best friend. But a wedding wasn't the only happening in the work. Just the opposite of blissful, romantic nuptials would be the solemn occasion of divorce. One stroke of a pen would mean the end to his four year marriage to Peyton Sawyer. Just like that, their hopes, dreams and future together would be over. Their beloved beach house would be just a memory. Though they'd always be friends and would always be there for one another, it still marked the end of an era, so to speak. And a part of Lucas couldn't help but be sad about that.

On the other hand, there was Caylan. She had been a wonderful breath of fresh air for him. She had changed his life, made it better. She was an amazing young woman and Lucas was happy but he had the sinking feeling his new girlfriend wouldn't go over too well in Tree Hill. That was precisely the reason he had chosen to keep it a secret. But time was running out. Soon he would be back home in North Carolina and his newfound relationship would no longer be a secret. Caylan would be with him and it worried Lucas how the others would react.

He could almost see it. Perhaps the only one in his corner would be his uncle, turned step father, Keith Scott. And that's only because, that was just the kind of guy, Keith was. He was the down to earth peacemaker and he and Lucas had always been close. Keith would always be there to lend an ear or a kind word of non judgmental advice. But his mother, on the other hand, would be a complete other story.

Karen had always been a great mother to her only child. They had grown up together and had always been best friends. But Karen was a mom first. She loved and trusted Luke's judgment, but she worried about him as well. And she loved Peyton Sawyer. Karen had been devastated to hear the marriage between her son and daughter in law was ending. And quite naturally, she would be concerned to see her son so involved in another relationship with a much younger woman before the ink had even dried on the divorce papers.

Then there was Peyton, his soon to be ex wife. She had wanted the divorce in the first place, in fact, she had been the one to initiate it. Of course in time it was known that both would eventually move on to other relationships. But Lucas' time had happened to be sooner. And he knew Peyton like the back of his hand. There would be some sort of reaction and he knew it wouldn't be good. Not that he could blame her. The thought of her with another man was still enough to make him feel queasy. It was a classic double standard that couldn't be helped and he dreaded the day when his girlfriend would meet his wife.

Nathan and Haley were another story. Haley James had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He had always told her everything. But not this. It had been on the tip of his tongue but every time the words came close to tumbling out, he would clam up. Haley, known for her bubbly personality and sweet demeanor had a reputation for getting along with everyone. He prayed that would apply to Caylan as well but he couldn't shake the feeling that the young blonde would receive a less than welcome reception. And Nathan. Lucas and his baby brother were beyond close but he had failed to produce the balls to tell him either. Closing his eyes, he could see Nathan shaking his head, hands in his pockets mumbling, "Man, what the hell have you got yourself into now?"

And if matters couldn't get more complicated, on the backburner was still the sensitive subject of a certain reunion. The whole gang was returning to Tree Hill to celebrate the wedding. It meant seeing faces Lucas hadn't laid eyes on in years. It also meant seeing Brooke Davis again. Just thinking about her was enough to make his heart pound. He had not seen or heard from her since that fateful summer day when she had left him to go to California. Now she was some rich, successful professional dancer who had returned to Tree Hill with her new boyfriend. Surely they would run into each other and he was unsure how he felt about being so close to her again after all those years. How would she look? What would they say? Would it be awkward? He had been thinking about it for months but recent events had surpassed his Brooke trepidation.

Stepping onto the large and lavish balcony, Lucas took the time to enjoy the scenic view. Tree Hill, North Carolina was still miles, days away but at times it was all he could think about. Hearing his cell phone vibrate in the front pocket of his khaki golf shorts didn't help matters much. It was Nathan, again, and Lucas knew he couldn't avoid him forever.

"Hey man," he spoke into the phone.

"About time you answered. We have been calling you and calling you."

"We?"

"Yeah, Hales and me. You hadn't been answering and we left a bunch of messages and when you didn't call back, Haley freaked. You know how she gets."

Lucas smiled.

"How is my Buddy."

"Beautiful," Nathan answered. "But as much as she won't admit it, she is really stressed out about all the wedding plans. She wants it to be perfect and I know it's getting to her."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Is everything on track?"

"Pretty much. As soon as you get into town, we have to do your tuxedo fitting. Don't forget about that."

"Yes sir," Lucas joked.

"Get off my nuts, man. That's just one less thing for Hales to have to worry about and she's been asking too. I thought you were supposed to be in town by now."

"Yeah, I was but um, something came up."

"Peyton got in a few days ago."

"How is she?"

"I haven't seen her yet but apparently it was some drama at her dad's house. I don't know."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Luke."

Lucas sighed.

"And what about Brooke? Have you seen her?"

The million dollar question.

"Not lately. You know, I just got back to town myself and she was dancing over in England somewhere but they're back now."

"Yeah…"

"You nervous about seeing her?"

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "I'd be a liar if I told you something else but I've got some other stuff going on right now."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you, at least not right now."

"You okay? I mean, you're still coming to town and you're still gonna be my Best Man, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Nate. I'm fine, I just…never mind. Um, I'll tell you later."

"Are you gonna be here soon?"

"Soon. Look, kiss Hales for me and I'll be there in a few days, I promise. I'll call you before I leave."

"Alright, dude. You sure you're okay?"

Lucas glanced over at the door as he heard fumbling on the other side.

"I'm good. I'll call you back," he hung up just as it opened.

In walked a bellhop with a hotel cart full of shopping bags. Right behind him, was Caylan.

"Put them over there," she instructed, before tipping and seeing the man out.

Lucas looked around at the dozens of bags. Caylan certainly liked to shop. Since she was living with him and in between modeling and acting gigs, he had been footing the bill for her expenses and what an expense account it had turned out to be. Though sweet, Caylan was definitely what you would call a high maintenance kind of girl. She had expensive tastes and enjoyed the finer things. Though Lucas could afford it, it was quite a difference from his previous relationship. Peyton was simple and the couple had never been two to throw their money around.

"Wow," he chuckled. "I see you were busy today."

"Look at my new dress, do you like it, baby?" she twirled around, showing off the floral designer sundress that accentuated her tiny, girlish figure.

"I love it. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said, kicking off her heels and crawling on top of the bed beside him. "I missed you. How was your day?"

"Pretty great actually."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"I went to the golf course down at Mahogany Run. I swear, Cay, it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen in my life. It felt like I was on top of the world. Anyway, I almost hit a hole in one and…"

"Sweetie, do you like my toes?"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"My toes. The color. How do they look? I just got a pedi this morning and I don't think she did a very good job," Caylan pouted.

"I think your toes look great."

"You're just saying that…"

Lucas grinned as he gently pushed her over and lifted her sleek leg into the air, his hands massaging her feet before he placed a kiss on each toe.

"Believe me now?"

"You're so silly," she grinned, pulling him towards her. "Come here."

He stroked her hair. She was such a pretty girl with a fun loving spirit. At times he could see how she might be misunderstood but she really was a sweet person and he was absolutely smitten.

"Are you having a good time here?"

She nodded.

"The best and it's all thanks to you."

"That's what I want," he whispered. "I want the best for you, for us. I want you to be happy, babe."

"I am."

"Can we talk about something serious for a second?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong but I did want to talk about Tree Hill. You know when we leave here in a few days, that's where we're headed."

Caylan shrugged.

"So?"

"So that means a lot to me. Tree Hill is home. My friends are there. My mom and my step dad are there."

"Isn't he like your uncle or something?"

Lucas made a face as she frowned.

"Something like that. Only in Tree Hill, babe but like I was saying. It's home for me. It's a really special place for me just like you're a special person to me. I want you to like it there."

"It'll be okay, I guess. What's it like?"

He shrugged.

"Well, it's a big town or a small city, depending on how you look at it. And it's really beautiful. It's right by the beach and this really great river with a big park and basketball court beside it. I grew up playing there and that place means so much to me. And my mom owns a café downtown and Keith is a car mechanic in this shop he runs not too far away."

"What about your real dad?"

Lucas tensed up.

"I, we don't really talk to him much."

"Why? What happened?"

He took a deep breath. It was a part of his past, long buried but the ghosts of long ago were with him every day whether he admitted it or not.

"Look, Caylan, I really don't like to talk about it because it was a long time ago and it's still really painful but my dad…my real dad, Dan, the one who is also Nathan's dad, he's in jail, prison actually."

"What did he do?"

"He murdered, Nathan's mother, my step mom, Deb. Shot her in broad daylight."

"Oh my God. Baby, that is like so awful and so mean. Why would he do that?"

He shrugged.

"He's a very disturbed man. Dan has a dark heart. Over the years he did a lot of hurtful things to some innocent people. It's a long story but Deb had enough. She was just trying to get away and protect herself and Nate but I guess she kind of lost it. She tried to kill him first. Drugged him and set his dealership on fire but um, I, I saved him. I pulled him out."

"Are you serious? That sounds a little twisted, don't you think? I mean, what is with all this drama in Tree Hill?"

"Beats me but it happened. Anyway Dan is in prison for life. By choice, I don't see him or talk to him, neither does Nathan. That is probably the biggest and saddest part of my life and that's why I just told you. I want you to know."

"Lucas…"

"Bringing you home with me is a very big deal. It shows just how much I care, just how real our relationship is. I'm going to be honest with you, honey, not a lot of people know about you and me."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's…complicated."

Caylan sat up, pushing Lucas away.

"What do you mean, complicated? What's so complicated about it?"

"Cay…"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

He closed his eyes.

"Ashamed? Of you? Babe, no way. Never."

"But…"

"Listen to me, please. Just hear me out. Look, I know you don't like talking about Peyton but the point is, we are going through a divorce right now. And I know it probably doesn't look very good that I'm seeing someone else at this time."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's not gonna be easy at first. Maybe the people around us won't be so accepting. There will probably be a lot of talk but I don't care. I know how I feel about you and this is something special and real and I hope long term. You are a huge part of my life now. You make me happy. The other people in my life need to know that. I am not ashamed of you, Caylan. I've hated keeping us a secret for so long. But now I know it's the right time and I can't wait to show you off and introduce you to everyone. I can't wait for you to see my world, where I come from."

Her expression softened a bit.

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart. You bring this inner peace to me that I had been missing for a long time and I'm crazy about you. We get each other and that's all that truly matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks because I know what's really in our hearts."

His voice was soft, his eyes sincere, as he gently stroked her hair.

"You're a great guy, you know that, Lucas? And I'm a lucky girl, I realize it every day. I know I'm young but I'm old enough to know how I feel. Every single time I need you, you're always there for me. You take care of me and I love that. I need that. And that's why…that's why I love you, Luke."

His eyes widened. The ocean could be heard in the background as the sunlight peering in through the balcony cast an angelic glow on her face. She looked so beautiful, so fragile at that moment and he loved it. She needed him as much as he needed her. And suddenly the words just spilled out.

"I love you, too, Caylan."

She had taken away the sadness, she had made things better. She had joyfully distracted him and put a smile back on his face. Lucas Scott hadn't felt that great in a long time and for the moment, nothing else mattered.


	7. A Drama Free Reunion

Haley James sipped her iced water with lemon as she flipped through the Bonefish Grill restaurant's menu. Although both were in sync with one another, she insisted on glancing from her watch to the clock on the wall. The undisputed time was ten after noon. As of late, Haley had become obsessed with time, a probable product of pre wedding jitters. Anyway, her lunch companion was definitely late but before she could get too bent out of shape, she saw the blonde entering the building.

"Hey," Peyton said as Haley stood and the two long time friends embraced.

"Hey."

"I'm late. Sorry."

"I can forgive you this time," Haley grinned. "I'm just glad you made it. I know you've been in town for a few days now and both our schedules are so crazy I was afraid we were never gonna get together. How have you been?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay," she answered.

But Haley knew her too well and was not convinced. The waiter interrupted and after the women ordered Saucy Shrimp, Pan Asian, Island Rice and a bottle of wine, it was down to business.

"That okay wasn't very convincing. What's going on, Peyt? It's been a while so talk to me."

Peyton sighed.

"Where do I begin?"

"At the beginning maybe? I have nothing but time so for the rest of the afternoon I am all yours."

"Gosh, I don't even know what to say. I mean, your wedding is coming up and that's a really awesome thing for you and Nathan. I don't want to be a downer. I think we should keep the focus on that."

"I appreciate it but everything, as stressful as it is, is amazingly on track with my wedding. And Nathan and I are great. This is a really wonderful time in my life and I'm happy. But I know at the same you have a lot of stuff going in your life. Peyton, we've always been there for each other and nothing is going to change that ever. I'm still here for you and I want to know what's going on in your life, good or bad."

"Shall I start with the good or bad then?" Peyton teased.

"Want to start with Lucas?"

"May as well."

"How is he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I thought he'd be here by now, he was supposed to be but I haven't talked to him since right before I left New York."

"You guys okay?"

Peyton took a sip of wine.

"Really we are. I know that may be hard to believe or whatever but it's the truth. We're getting a divorce but we've always communicated and stayed in touch and tried our best to handle this like mature, rational adults. The last thing I want is problems or animosity with Luke."

"I know. But that's the thing. That's what makes this all the harder to take in, Peyt. You and Lucas have always been so good together. You guys had like the perfect marriage almost."

"Nothing is perfect, Haley."

"I know but you get what I mean. It just seemed like you two really had it together, like you were really in love. There was no cheating or no nasty fights, this whole separation thing just came out of the blue."

"It wasn't out of the blue. We'd been growing apart for a while, it just took a long time to realize it and step up. But I'm glad we did. I know what I want from my life. And I want to be happy, too. Lucas and I both deserve that even if it isn't with each other."

"So you guys really are still friends?"

"Always. We talk all the time, too."

"But the divorce will be final soon?"

"Very soon. The sale of the beach house just got finalized yesterday. I tried calling the house in the city and his cell but I didn't get an answer on either. I left a couple of voice mails. I hope he gets back to me soon or at least gets in town. There are still some things we both have to sign."

"It's been pretty weird," Haley sighed. "I had been calling him and calling him as well. It's not like Luke to not get back to people but Nathan got a hold of him the other day finally."

"Is he okay? What did he say?"

"Not much but that he will be in town soon. Nathan thought that he sounded really busy."

"That's probably the case. He has a lot going on with his contract with the publishing company."

"I am so proud of him. I still can't believe it…my Buddy a rich and famous writer."

"Lucas deserved it. He's really good."

"I know. So that takes care of all the soon to be ex husband business. If Lucas isn't stressing you out, what is?"

Peyton frowned.

"My dad."

"Larry?"

"You mean Casanova?"

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"He has a girlfriend, you know."

"No, I didn't know but I think it's kind of sweet. Look, I know he's your dad and him seeing someone after all this time could be a little strange but he is human and he does have needs. It's been a long time. Don't you think he deserves some happiness?"

"Yeah and that doesn't bother me."

"What does?"

"Where do I start?"

"What's her name?"

"Audrey," Peyton huffed.

"Tell me all about Audrey."

Peyton didn't know much, only what Larry had told her. After the initial night, she had spent most of her time avoiding her father, his live in girlfriend and her daughter. She repeated the entire story of the fateful night she had arrived to Haley.

"…And there you have it."

"Wow," was all a stunned Haley could say.

"Dude, you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor. I know it took me a few days."

"She lives there?"

"Oh yeah."

"And you're totally freaking out?"

"I guess. But you know me. I handle it the Peyton way. I just block it out."

"How living under the same roof?"

"I don't. I've been staying at my beach house."

"You mean the beach house you and Lucas just sold?"

Peyton exhaled.

"Yeah, that would be the one. So now it looks like I'm hotel bound."

"Don't do that, Peyton."

"It's fine."

"You have to deal with the situation sometime, besides, it's not just gonna go away and I'm sure all the tension is really hurting your dad."

"I know but I need time, Haley."

"Well, at least come to the townhouse with Nathan and me."

"No way. I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Nathan would not mind."

"I mind. You guys are gonna be newlyweds soon. And you're doing all that cool stuff that pre newlyweds do, including all the hot rabbit sex. I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly. It's no intrusion. I have missed you and it will be fun."

"Haley…"

"I insist and you know how headstrong I am. Besides, it's like bad luck or something to antagonize the bride so just shut up and do what I say."

There was no use in arguing with Haley James. It was always a lose lose situation.

"Fine but just for a little while…"

"A little while until you figure out how to deal with your dad. Look, I know he hurt you."

"He did. He's my dad and that's why it's so shocking. I mean, why couldn't he just be straight with me? I feel so betrayed in so many ways. I hate him keeping such important stuff from me. I hate the fact that he has this new life and new family without me. It's such a whack situation on so many levels."

"It'll get better. Maybe you just need a time out."

"Maybe," Peyton grumbled.

"Hopefully the wedding will be a welcome distraction."

"Definitely. And since I am the Maid of Honor, I'll be needing a list of all my honorly duties. I got fitted for my gown and all that good stuff and I'm so on top of the whole wedding shower thing. Besides getting cheesy male strippers for your bachelorette party, I need to know what else to do."

Haley laughed out loud.

"Just keep me sane. Anything else that comes up along the way, I'll let you know and by the way, kudos on the male strippers. I knew I picked you as my Maid of Honor for a reason."

"This is gonna be fun. I'm really excited for you, Haley. You and Nathan are so great together."

"Thank you. I'm excited too but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Shoot."

"Um, it's about Brooke."

Peyton closed her eyes. Brooke Davis, her former best friend. The subject was bound to come up sooner or later.

"What about her?"

"You haven't talked to her in a while, have you?"

Peyton nodded.

"Years. We lost touch pretty much during senior year of high school."

"You know she moved back to town?"

"I heard. She opened up a dance school or something."

"Yeah and it's really great. She lives downtown not too far from Market Street and her boyfriend, Cameron came out with her. He's a great guy."

"I'm glad. I only ever wished the best for Brooke. It sounds like she really has it together. I'm happy if she's happy."

"So I take it you haven't run into her?"

"I haven't run into anyone. Not Jake or Brooke or anyone from the old gang. Pretty much I've been handling business, keeping to myself."

"She's gonna be at the wedding. In fact, Brooke is a bridesmaid."

"Okay."

"Okay? I mean, are you sure?"

"Haley, what am I supposed to be sure about? Besides, it's your wedding."

"I know but I just want everyone to be okay. You're my friend and my Maid of Honor. You're gonna be there. Lucas is my best friend, my future brother in law and Nathan's Best Man. He's going to be there. Brooke is also my friend and bridesmaid and she will be there. But you and Lucas are in the middle of a divorce. And you came between Lucas and Brooke ten years ago. You and Brooke haven't seen each other or spoken in years and neither have Brooke and Lucas, even though he pledged his love for her before she left. Now her man is here and he'll be at the wedding too."

Peyton couldn't help but giggle.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You said all that in like one sentence. Breathe."

"Sorry," Haley apologized. "Just the whole thought kind of makes me nervous. I know it has been a long time for everyone and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I just see potential for drama or at least tension. I don't want that for my friends and I especially don't want it on my wedding day."

"I can understand that. Hopefully, time heals all wounds or at least that's what they say. Honestly, Haley I don't know how it's going to be but we're all mature adults now and no one wants to ruin you and Nathan's special day. Lucas and I are fine, I already told you. And Brooke and I didn't exactly leave it on a bad note. I also don't see a problem with Brooke and Lucas. Obviously she has moved on and I just don't see a big blow up ahead or anything."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, I get where you're coming from but I really think everything is going to be okay. Just relax and quit worrying about everyone else. Take care of yourself and enjoy everything that's happening now."

Haley took a deep breath.

"You're right, Peyton. See? You're doing a fine job already keeping me sane."

"My pleasure," she laughed as their food arrived.

Peyton poured more wine in their glasses as they lifted them for a toast.

"To us," Haley said.

"To us. And to you and Nathan. And to a drama free reunion."

Haley clinked glasses and drank a sip of wine, forcing a smile. She appreciated the toast but could only pray that Peyton was right. Drama free? That phrase had never applied when it came to their clique. Wanting to believe and hope for the best, she was secretly, mentally preparing herself for the worst. Something told her before the big day happened, things would start off with a dramatic bang before they started off smoothly without a hitch.


	8. Pretty Girl

Nathan Scott took a sip from his water bottle, shaking his head in disgust and frustration. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it was happening, what he was doing, what she was making him do.

"You okay, honey?" Haley asked, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You're looking a little green."

"Don't ever say I don't love you," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" she tried not to laugh.

Nathan looked around at his fiancée, the open dance studio and his instructor and friend, Brooke Davis.

"It's not that bad, Boytoy," she assured him with a dimpled grin and a wink.

Nathan was mortified. If Tim, Skills, Lucas and the guys could see him. He'd never hear the end of it. They would never let him live it down.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes," Haley answered matter of factly. "It's really important to me, besides, you promised."

He sighed. Promised he had and he had never broken a promise in ten years to Haley. He loved her too damned much and that love was constantly getting him in the stickiest of predicaments, including Brooke's dance academy where she was preparing to teach him the Waltz for his wedding.

"Ready, Nate?" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I promise I'll be gentle."

He trudged out to the floor with Haley watching eagerly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so gay."

"Assume the position," Brooke instructed. "Very good. On my count. 1-2-3, quick, quick, quick. You lead the first pattern, left, right, left, good, Nathan."

They glided awkwardly across the floor, with him doing the best he could. Nathan, a lover of hip hop music, had never been much of a dancer. Even when they had all gone out as a group to the clubs, mostly he had remained against the wall, drink in hand, bopping his head to the music until Haley practically had to drag him out to the floor with everyone else. Now on the most important day of their lives, to make his bride to be happy, he was learning the traditional dance she had dreamed of dancing to on her wedding day.

"Sorry," he muttered, stepping on Brooke's toes as Haley tried to stifle her laughter in the background.

"Ouch. My feet are like little canoes and you're working with two cruise liners the size of the Titanic. Remember what I said about dancing toe to toe? That's how we end up stepping on each other's feet. We have to Aim. We offset our bodies with my right foot in between your feet. That should keep me out of the ER for now," Brooke quipped.

They danced a little while longer, slowly getting better until Haley's cell phone rang and she excused herself to take the call outside.

"Thank God," Nathan muttered. "Can we take a break?"

"A small one," she agreed, tossing him a towel as they headed to sit it out on the sidelines.

"This is brutal."

"You're doing so much better. I'm serious. I'm really proud of you and so is Haley."

He relaxed a little.

"That's why I'm doing it."

"You're a good guy although I never really remember you dancing at TRIC. How come?"

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Because I sucked. That's why I kept my ass on the sidelines. Besides, Luke was always the good dancer."

Brooke's smile slowly faded. She remembered everything all of a sudden. She remembered junior year being young and carefree, having fun at TRIC, the teen nightclub Karen and Deb had established. They had lived for those Friday nights jamming with whatever live band Peyton had managed to book. It was well after her relationship with Lucas, a time when they were just friends, or so they thought. But the growing returning feelings had been there all along…and so had the attraction. Together they would dance in the club and she'd have to pretend it was just a dance. Only later at night and alone could she allow herself to enjoy how she really felt, how Lucas Scott made her feel. It had been so long ago.

"Yeah, um, I guess he was."

"You okay?" he noticed that far away look in her eye.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Nathan nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…that doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked. "Bringing Lucas up?"

"Of course not," she dismissed the notion with the wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. We were just kids then. A lot has changed."

A lot had changed.

"Yeah. He, um, I don't know if you know or not but he's gonna be in town soon. He's my Best Man."

"Of course he would be. He's your brother."

"You're here and Cameron is here and Luke and Peyton are gonna be there. I know it sounds crazy but Hales was starting to stress on it a little bit."

"It's fine. Trust me there is no reason to stress. Let bygones be bygones, right? I think we all moved on and now we're mature adults celebrating our best friends' wedding. It's gonna be fine, Nate."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He had felt that way but Haley's apprehension and uneasiness had started to weigh in on him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"No, I mean thanks for everything…for that, for these lessons, just for being a friend. I know I don't say things like this a lot but I'm glad you're back. It's been pretty cool."

Brooke smiled at him and squeezed his hand just as the large double doors opened.

"When the cat's away," Haley put her hands on her hips laughing. "You guys just had a break."

She was followed by Cameron as Nathan took one look at the clock and mouthed a silent prayer of thanks.

"Well, time to go," he grabbed his bag and Haley's hand in one motion. "Time's up."

"I will see you next week," Brooke laughed. "Remember…Aim."

"I didn't know you were taking dance lessons, man," Cameron frowned.

"Yeah and if you say anything to anybody, I'll kill you," Nathan bumped fists with him on the way out. "Later, guys."

The door shut and Cameron and Brooke were alone.

"It's the Waltz and it's for the wedding and Nathan is no Fred Astaire and he hates it," she giggled. "Don't even ask."

"I won't," he wrapped his arms around her. "It was late and my shoot ran over and I was driving by and I saw your car. I thought we'd go home together, maybe stop and grab a bite to eat."

"That sounds perfect, I am starving, babe," she began to clean up. "How did the shoot go?"

It was Cameron's first photography gig in North Carolina. He had been asked to take pictures of the area's beautiful scenery for vacation brochures.

"It was good," he shrugged. "We got a lot of good film and I made some money today, can't complain. I'm just happy to be working again."

He had been so busy helping Brooke with school and the house that he had selflessly put his own career on the backburner.

"What?" she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't like having your own personal Sugar Mama?"

He made a face as he pretended to ponder the situation.

"It has its moments," he grinned, lifting her off the floor as their lips met.

"I just thought of something," she said after a few kisses.

"Uh oh."

"Watching Haley drag poor Nathan out here kicking and screaming, all the time you and I have been together, you have never danced with me Cameron Drake."

"Yeah, I have. Remember that first time I took you back to Oklahoma with me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"A drunken two step at a place called the Pig's Pen hardly counts, babe," she laughed before getting serious again. "Dance with me."

"Right here?"

"Right here, right now."

"Come on, Brooke, that's kind of silly."

"Why is it silly?"

Cameron looked around for an answer.

"Because I'm not a paying customer."

Licking her lips, she ran her hand down his back into the pocket where she knew he kept his wallet. She pulled out a one dollar bill before putting taking off the long shirt that had been covering her skimpy dance leotard. Grinning, the bill was placed between her breasts as she started up tempo music and beckoned him to join her.

"So now you're a paying customer. Let's Tango, Mr. Drake."

Reluctantly, Cameron joined her on the floor.

"You know, you drive a hard bargain, Miss. I mean, do you treat all your students like this?"

"Only the ones I like."

"I'm only doing it because you've got my dollar…and because you're half naked and you're pretty hot."

"Whatever works," she breathed as she guided him in the steps.

Like Nathan, he was a rhythm less novice but the mood had changed to a sexy one with the lights dimmed along with the excitement of the beat. Cameron tried his best as Brooke led him before eventually breaking off to a whole other solo dance. He watched her with pride, adoration and lust. Brooke Davis was an incredible woman with an even more incredible body. The way she worked it defied gravity. No one had ever been able to turn him on like she had. In every sense of the word, she personified sexy.

When it was over she ended, sweaty and panting back in his arms. It was such an erotic move, he wanted to take her then and there. It was almost impossible to control himself as they kissed and disrobed with a fury of passion. They had never been able to resist each other, a point made obvious as they made love right there in the middle of the studio. Cameron had always been a fantastic lover. He knew exactly what it took to please her and that had always been his number one priority.

"I think I like this whole Tango thing," he drawled in that southern accent as he tried to catch his breath afterwards.

"That's a new version," Brooke couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he rolled over and stroked her cheek.

Brooke had always been a beautiful woman but there was something special about the afterglow of their lovemaking, especially the way the dim light captured her essence.

"You're not so bad yourself," she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Cameron. I mean that. I really, really love you."

He looked right in her eyes, pulling her closer.

"I love you, too, Pretty Girl."

Brooke felt her heart fall in the pit of her stomach as she sat right up using her shirt, to cover the exposed part of her chest.

"What, Cam, what did you say?"

"I said I love you."

No. He had said, 'I love you, Pretty Girl'. She'd heard that before. And she'd heard it from Lucas Scott.

"Cameron…"

"You alright, babe?"

She hadn't seen or thought of him in years. Lucas was a part of her past that had been awakened when she returned to Tree Hill. Secretly she had been bracing herself for that one awkward, long over due, glorious, horrible all at the same time moment when they would see each other again. She knew meeting at Nathan and Haley's wedding would be inevitable. She had tried to prepare herself for that. But she hadn't been prepared when Nathan had mentioned him out of the blue in their earlier conversation. And she hadn't been prepared when Cameron had used a phrase that once before, from another man's sweet lips, had nearly stopped her heart.

"Yeah. Um, Sorry, I, I'm fine."

Cameron gave her a smile, rubbing her bare shoulders.

"Come here," he held her close. "I love you.

She buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. Perhaps she had underestimated the situation. Perhaps the ghosts of her past were a lot scarier than she gave them credit for.


	9. The Bounce Back Queen

**_Author's Note: Yes, guys, for those still wondering, this is the B/L story I promised. But this is another long one so it might be a while..._**

Peyton quietly stood in the line of the local Starbucks. She needed caffeine in the worst way. The day had not been going well and it was still before noon. For starters, she hadn't been able to sleep well the night before. Then she had somehow managed to burn breakfast, complete with initiating the smoke detector and all. As if the wretched smell hadn't been enough, she had happened to hear what she thought was Nathan and Haley getting it on in the shower. To top it off, she still wasn't in touch with her father and Lucas was nowhere to be found, holding up the close on the sale of the beach house. All in all her Tree Hill R&R was turning into a major stress fest.

"Welcome to Starbucks, would you like to try an Orange Crème Frappuccino?"

"Why not?" Peyton grumbled, digging in her wallet for the money.

She paid for her drink and sat in the corner with her back towards the entrance. To her surprise, the Frappuccino was not half bad, it had actually turned out to be pretty good. Perhaps her luck was changing, she thought as she reached in her bag and pulled out her cell. She pressed the option to automatically dial Lucas' cell. It rang twice.

"Hey, this is Lucas Scott. You've reached my voicemail, obviously I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I will be sure to return your call. Thanks."

_Beeeeppp!_

Peyton sighed into the phone, annoyed.

"Hey Luke, it's me, Peyton…again. Look, I don't know what's going on but I really need to talk to you. It's important so I'd appreciate it if you returned this call along with the ten others."

She hung up with a scowl. So much for luck.

"See? That's precisely why I never got married."

Peyton looked up after hearing the familiar voice to see an equally familiar face.

"Jake Jagielski," she smiled.

"Peyton Sawyer," he grinned as she stood and they hugged.

"Have a seat," she invited him as he accepted, drinking his Espresso.

"It's been a long time."

"Christmas wasn't that long ago."

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "Hell, I'm so busy with work it just feels that way."

"How is working going?"

"Pretty good. Business is picking up."

"And how's Jenny?"

Joy spread across Jake's face every time the real love of his life, his ten year old daughter, Jenny's name was mentioned.

"She's great. Jen is doing real well in school. She made Honor Roll the entire year and she's involved in Girl Scouts and soccer."

"That's really wonderful, Jake."

"Yeah. And to top it off, she started ballet a few months ago. She really loves it and she's good too. I swear I'm not just saying that because I'm her dad. Anyway, she has this big recital coming up and she invited Nathan and Haley to come. When Haley told her you and Lucas would be in town by then, she got super excited. You know, Jenny, she's a real ham. She can't wait to show off in front of everybody."

"And I can't wait to see her."

Peyton had been in Jenny Jagielski's life since she was a baby. Friends first, eventually Jake and Peyton had gone on to date. With her father out of town more often than not, her boyfriend and his infant daughter had even moved into the Sawyer home for a time. The relationship had been short lived due to the drama of Jake's former girlfriend and Jenny's mother, Nikki. After months of kidnappings, custody battles and bitter arguments, eventually Jake had left for Savannah, Georgia to share joint custody. Once he turned 18, he had been allowed to return to North Carolina and he and Jenny had lived together in Tree Hill ever since. The child saw her mother on holidays and a few weeks in the summer while her father struggled to build a life for them both.

And what a life it had turned out to be. He worked full time to put himself through a two year IT program at the local community college. After graduation, Jake had found a job with an up and coming computer company but in the past year had finally realized his dream and opened up his own shop not too far from Karen's Café that sold and repaired PCs and laptops. Over the years he had remained in touch with Lucas and Peyton and he and Jenny had seen them often. He had only dated here and there but nothing had been able to erase Peyton and Jenny's bond. She had always been like a mother to the little girl.

"She'll be so excited. Like I said, Hales told us you were coming to town and possibly staying for a while."

"Yeah."

"That's great. I kind of overheard you on the phone with Luke. Is he not here yet?"

Peyton frowned.

"Actually no and I don't know where the hell he is but I sure wish he would hurry up and get his ass to Tree Hill."

"Yikes. Didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "We've been trying to keep it amicable but a few bitter arguments are bound to happen here and there in any divorce, I guess."

"Any what?" Jake spit out his Espresso after choking on it.

"I take it Haley didn't tell you that part."

Only a few people actually knew about the impending end of the Sawyer Scott marriage. Apparently Karen, Keith, Haley and Nathan had been tight lipped about it.

"No. No way. Peyt, are you serious? A divorce? Really? You and Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"What happened, if I can ask?"

"Nothing big or sudden. We're just heading in different directions wanting different things. Besides the fact that he is MIA and holding up the close of the sale of the beach house and for that I'm gonna put my foot in his ass, we really still are the best of friends. The marriage wasn't a mistake or anything and we treated each other good. We were happy for a long time but now it's over."

"Wow. I, I'm just stunned. You two were always so great together."

"It's okay. I think it's safe to say Lucas and I will always be in each other's lives. We're fine with that."

"I'm gonna have to tell Jenny."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

He shook his head.

"I can handle it but what do I say when she asks about the recital? I mean, will you and Luke both be there?"

"I told you Jake we're not fighting. I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'm sure Lucas wouldn't either."

"This is pretty intense. And I thought it would be intense when you two saw Brooke Davis again after all these years."

"It won't be tense for me. A little weird, yeah, but not tense, at least I hope not."

"She's Jenny's dance teacher."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This is a small community and Haley already told me she moved back and opened up a school."

"Yeah."

"How is that working out?"

"Good. Jenny loves Brooke and Brooke loves Jen. And Brooke is a great teacher. She really did well for herself with the dancing career and everything. She's here with her boyfriend, Cameron. He's a cool guy, one of those outdoor countrymen type, the last kind of guy you'd expect to see Brooke with but they're great for each other. She seems really happy."

"That's nice."

"So um, how is everything else going for you? How is work?"

"It's work. I love it. I'm taking a break now though. I kind of came down here to get away from it all but so much for that."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my dad dropped a big one. He's dating again."

"Cute little lady with dark hair?"

"You know about her?"

"I've seen them out together in town."

Peyton nodded.

"Did you know she and her teenage daughter are now living in my house with my dad?"

Jake's eyes grew wide.

"That again I didn't know. Damn, I'm just all out of the loop."

"Join the club on that one. It was a surprise. I surprised him by flying in a few days early and he surprised me with a whole other family. Go figure."

"How is that living situation going?"

"It's going without me. I'm crashing the pre newlywed party and staying with Nathan and Haley."

"I'm sorry, Peyton. It looks like you got a lot on you at once."

"It's okay. I'll manage. I always do."

"You should have come to me before. I have an extra room and Jen would have loved for you to stay. So would I."

"I'm fine. Besides, it's bad enough imposing on one set of friends. Hopefully I'll get stuff figured out. And sorry I didn't call before to let you know I was in town. I'm like a horrible friend and I swear I was gonna get around to it. But with my dad and the lawyers' last minute stuff selling the house…I just got busy and tied up."

"It's understandable. I just hope you're feeling better."

"I'll be okay."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I know that. You always were."

"What do you mean?"

"You've had a lot dumped on you practically your whole life, Peyt. Life wasn't fair to you a lot of times with a lot of things. So many people in your position probably would have crumbled or given up a long time ago. But not you. You're a great person and probably one of the strongest people I know. You bounce back from everything. You'll get through this, Peyton. You always do."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You'll work it out with your dad, Lucas will call you back and you two will get all your business straight and hopefully you'll get to reconnect with Brooke and that'll be a good thing."

Wouldn't it be a wonderful world if all those predictions came true?

"I hope so."

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?'

Peyton shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just checking on my Maid of Honor duties for the wedding but other than that. Actually, I was thinking about going to that old record store downtown. We used to have a lot of fun there besides, even in New York City you can't get that kind of underground selection."

"That place isn't too far from my shop. If you aren't too busy you could stop by later."

It was on the tip of her tongue to decline but Peyton suddenly stopped herself. Why not? She wasn't doing anything but getting more depressed and aggravated by the minute. It would be a good thing to keep busy.

"Okay. I could stop by and see Karen and Keith as well. I've been putting that one off too. I know, I suck all the way around."

"I don't know about that," Jake chuckled. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. But I'll keep a lookout for you."

"Definitely."

"Jen gets out of her Scout's meeting at four. If you're up to it, it'd be a great surprise if she got to see you today."

Just the thought of that beaming smile and those beautiful eyes of little Jenny made everything else Peyton was going through, seem trivial.

"I'd love to see her."

"Great. Then I'll see you this afternoon," Jake gave her another hug. "It was really good seeing you again."

He was one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"Right back at you."

"Take care of yourself, Peyton," he looked right in her eyes.

She nodded and watched him leave. At least she had plans for the rest of the day. Spending time with Jake and Jenny was always fun. And it was always enough to bring her out of any mood…well, almost enough. She glanced down at her phone. Where the hell was Lucas?


	10. Take A Number

Nathan let out a yawn as he secretly tried to steal a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of the game that was playing on television.

"Which one, honey?" Haley asked.

"Huh?"

"Which one do you like?" she held two pieces of lacy material in each hand. "The ivory or the off white lace? Pick."

Nathan was confused. They had been going over stuff like that for hours and he had long ago lost interest. He hadn't been listening to a word his fiancée had spoken. Her visual wasn't helping things either.

"That one," he quickly pointed to the left.

"Which one? What's the color?"

He scratched his head.

"The white one?"

"Nathan…"

"What? Babe, sorry. I mean, they both look white."

"Don't babe me. They're not both white. It's two different colors, off white and ivory. You promised me you'd help, now this is very important. I know you're tired but we're almost done. I mean, this stuff just isn't going to get itself done. We're picking out the table cloth for our reception."

"Hales, you know I'm not into all this frilly stuff with lace and colors. I don't care. They could use paper towels if they want to."

"Nathan Scott!"

"I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I care about the important stuff."

"Like?" she pouted.

One look from those blue eyes melted her every time.

"Like our wedding vows. Like how beautiful you're gonna look in your dress," he leaned over and kissed her. "Like the honeymoon."

"You are so bad, you know that?"

"Yeah but I'm sexy."

"You are sexy so I guess I won't kill you, at least not tonight. I give up, I'm tired, too, babe. The ivory lace, it is."

"Excellent choice," Nathan teased. "The white one."

"You think this is funny? Seeing me stress about every detail of our wedding greatly amuses you, I see."

"Actually it doesn't. I hate seeing you so stressed and uptight. This isn't you, Hales. Look, I know you're looking forward to a dream wedding and we've waited long enough to be able to afford it. I really want that for you but I wish you would just relax. You don't have to freak out over every little thing. You're gonna end up with an ulcer or something. Everything is going to be just fine."

Haley sighed.

"I'm horrible. I've turned into the wedding nazi, haven't I? I'm like a total Bridezilla."

"I wouldn't go that far, Baby Hitler," he quipped.

"I just want it to be perfect, Nate. Baby, please forgive me if I'm jittery or crazy or on edge. I don't want to spoil this for you. It should be a fun and happy time for the both of is. I'm not trying to take that away."

"I know you're not. Come here," Nathan pulled her close. "All our plans are right on track. You have nothing to worry about."

She put her head in her hands.

"Actually, there is one thing I am really worried about. It's been on my mind lately."

"What's that?"

"Is Peyton still out? I don't want her to overhear us."

"Yeah. She hasn't gotten back yet."

"It's about Lucas."

"What about him?"

"For starters, where the hell is he?"

The million dollar question everyone wanted an answer to.

"He'll be here soon."

"Soon? When is soon? And how do you know?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Because I talked to him."

"But that was almost a week ago and he still hasn't shown up or even called for that matter. Peyton has been calling him and calling him about the house and I left a couple of messages myself."

Nathan nervously played with his hands.

"Haley…"

"Uh oh. I know that look."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you have something to tell me and you don't know quite how to tell me. And you're playing with your hands. That means you're nervous. Babe, you are so playing with your hands right now. What's going on? What happened? What do you know?"

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing. It's just that I talked to Luke again last night and…"

"What? You talked to Lucas on the phone? Last night? Nathan!" she tossed a pillow at him. "I can't believe this. When were you going to tell me? Were you even planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was. I meant to, it just slipped my mind."

"Where the hell is that boy? Bermuda?"

"That I don't know."

"You think he's still in New York? Because I don't think so."

Nathan shook his head.

"Honestly, babe, I don't know what's going on."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. Just that he was running behind on schedule but he'd be in Tree Hill as soon as possible, within the week."

"Did he sound okay? Because I am worried. This isn't like Luke at all. He's usually the sound, responsible one. He has never in his life pulled a stunt like this."

"He sounded okay, I guess, just rushed like he was busy or something."

"Did you tell him about Peyton?" Haley asked. "Did you mention the house and that she's looking for him? Did…"

"Whoa, slow down, Hales. We talked all of a minute. I mean, I tried to tell him but he didn't have time to talk. He just said that he would take care of it and for me to tell Peyton not to be mad at him."

"So he's not even gonna call her back himself?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, did you tell her yet?"

"Hell no. No way am I getting in the middle of that one. Luke can feel the wrath of Peyton Sawyer when he gets here."

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

"You might have to take a number."

Haley shook her head.

"I'm scared, Nathan."

"It's fine. Luke is fine."

"Is he? Physically maybe so but I think something else is going on."

"Like what?"

"He's like in some emotional crisis or something. It's weird."

"Hales…"

"Think about it. This whole divorce thing must really be getting to him."

"It is a divorce. Sure he was sad, especially at first but apparently it's what he and Peyt both want. I'm sure they thought this out before they went ahead with anything."

"But Peyton initiated everything and she filed all the paperwork and she moved. What if he's just going along with it?"

"I don't get that from him. I've talked to him plenty of times since they separated. Yeah, it hurts but he's ready to move on."

"What if he is somewhere as we speak having a meltdown pre mid life crisis?"

Nathan laughed in spite of his girl's dramatics.

"Hales, he's probably just busy with work. The guy is a big time writer now. And you know how superstitious he gets about that. His book is a hit, for all we know, he could be out in Hollywood right now turning it into a movie. He'd never tell us until it was set in stone because he'd be scared of jinxing it."

She stood and began pacing around.

"I just do not have a good feeling about this, any of it. It's more than nerves. Something isn't right and it's gonna blow up right here in Tree Hill in everyone's faces. Watch."

"Lucas is fine. He'll get here, Peyton will bitch him out…"

"Rightfully so."

"Maybe. He'll settle the house, the divorce, he'll get fitted for his tux, we'll play some ball at the River Court, have a good time, you and me are gonna have a perfect wedding and that's the end of it. I mean, I get the fact that you worry about Lucas and Peyton. He's my brother and she's my friend but they're adults. This is their decision and we have to let them deal with it. It's not our problem."

Haley sighed.

"There's something else and you're gonna really think I'm cuckoo."

He smiled.

"You might be a little cuckoo but you're hot and I love you so it's cool. Lay it on me."

"Stay with me here, babe. Lucas has always been a romantic, he's always had a girl, he's a one woman man."

"Okay. So?"

"He's not used to being alone. Hell, he hasn't been without someone since he was 16. That's an awful long time. He can't handle that sort of thing. It has to be driving him nuts. So he and Peyton have split and it's mutual and amicable. Will that make him less lonely or heartbroken? No. You know what he's going to do? He's going to fill the void."

"Hales…"

"I'm serious. Mark my word."

"With who?"

"Ten years ago what was the biggest love triangle to rock Tree Hill High? Remember Team Peyton? Team Brooke?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Nathan, I am really concerned about this little reunion."

"And you think something could happen with Brooke?"

"I don't know."

"Brooke is with Cameron now. He's a good guy and you see the way they're all over each other. She's happy now. Besides, you're talking about ten years ago. People change. That was a long time ago."

Haley shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, not if it's real."

"What do you mean?"

She looked right at him.

"You fell in love with me ten years ago."

"That's different, Haley. We've been together ever since. You didn't move across the country and I didn't marry someone else. Besides, what about Peyton? You don't think that was real?"

"Of course I do. Lucas really loved Peyton and she was deeply in love with him. They always had a connection. Everyone knew that and I'm not trying to take anything away from their marriage. But when he couldn't have Peyt at first, he ended up with Brooke and something magical happened there too. I don't think he realized it until it was too late and she had to leave. He was just 16 but he'd already found the two great loves of his life. Eventually he got his chance with Peyton. They had a good round but in the end, it didn't work out. It just wasn't meant to be. Luke is in a weird place right now. What if seeing Brooke again after all these years reignites those feelings? I mean, it could happen? What do you think?"

"I think you watch way too many soap operas. Lucas and Peyton are over now. They're dealing with it. Cameron and Brooke are together. They're happy. And Luke and Brooke have been over. Lucas is gonna come, everybody is gonna get along and after our wedding, go back to their normal lives."

She chewed her lip like she often did when she was anxious.

"I wish I could be so sure but…"

The intensity of their conversation hadn't allowed them to hear the rental car pull into the driveway. Before they both knew it, Peyton was turning the spare key in the lock.

"Hey lovebirds," she smiled. "How goes it?"

"Fine," they both answered quickly.

Peyton laughed.

"Okay. Am I interrupting some weird pre newlywed ritual?"

"Nah," Nathan answered. "We're just getting all the fun stuff out of the way like picking out the table cloths for the reception."

Peyton glanced down at the choices.

"I hope you picked the white."

"Yeah. Um, we did."

Haley shot her husband to be a peturbed glance.

"Anything interesting, fun and exciting happen while I was away?"

"Nope…" Nathan started.

"Lucas called," Haley finished.

Nathan cursed to himself.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked as she checked her cell. "It doesn't look like I missed any calls. What did he say?"

Nathan began playing with his hands again.

"Just that he's really busy and he's doing his best to get here. He'll be in town within the week and you guys will get everything settled then."

"Dammitt," she muttered.

"Oh and not to be pissed at him."

"Fat chance," she frowned as she stalked upstairs. "I am going to kill him when I see him."

Nathan looked to make sure she was gone.

"Hales!"

"What? She had to know and Luke did tell you to tell her. Don't get mad at me. Blame your dumb brother."

Nathan sighed as he looked at his fiancée and than again at the lace and wedding materials scattered about. Blame Lucas. Indeed he would have to take a number.


	11. A Child's Wish

Jenny Jagielski giggled as she watched her father struggle in the kitchen. A single father in high school, then community college, then working to create his own business had left little time for advancement in the kitchen. Over the years the pair had routinely taken to carry out and TV dinners whenever Karen wasn't rescuing them with home cooked meals from the cafe. But it was a special occasion and he was determined to put his best foot forward.

"Shit!" he yelled as he burned his thumb taking the baked chicken out of the oven.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh as she saw him bouncing the hot pan with his worn oven gloves.

"You said a swear word, it'll cost you a quarter, Dad."

Jake rolled his eyes. He had always vowed never to use foul language in front of his child and the rule was a slip up cost one quarter. He was beginning to break the bank and Jenny was a heck of a bill collector. Throughout the years the mayonnaise jars had managed to fill up quite a bit.

"Put me down for an IOU."

"Another one?"

He turned and grinned at his little girl. She had grown up into a brown haired, beautiful tomboy. She was also her father's best friend. Over the years it had been the two of them and they were proud to be a team.

"Jen, make sure the table is set up real nice, okay?"

"I already did," she frowned as she inspected the chicken. "Dad, you burned it. Look at all that yucky black stuff."

"I didn't burn it and it's not yucky. See, I meant to do that on purpose. It's Cajun", he grinned.

"Yeah right. Why didn't you just call Aunt Karen for help?"

"Because we can cook a nice home cooked meal all by ourselves. Karen is a great cook but tonight is special."

He had kept using the word special. In fact, it was just dinner with an old friend coming over. Normally pizza or Chinese would have been the entrée of choice but Jake had decided to go a different route. Jenny looked on with amusement as she watched her dad try to make his way around the kitchen. Neither had heard the soft knock at the door but Peyton had decided to let herself in anyway. Standing in the corner of the entranceway, she smiled to herself.

"Smells…interesting. Nice work, Jagielskis'"

"Peyt!" Jake turned around surprised.

"Peyton!" Jenny bum rushed her as Peyton took extra precaution to balance the pie in her hand and the child clinging to her middle.

"Hey you," Peyton kissed the top of her head, running her fingers through the long ponytail.

"I've got something to show you. It's something I made in art class and I think you're really gonna like it. Want to see it now? Can I go get it?"

"Jen," Jake chuckled. "Peyton just got here. Let her sit down and relax. You can show her what you made later."

"Please?" Jenny ignored her father, turning her attention to Peyton.

Peyton grinned.

"You bet, kiddo. I'd love to see it, I'm sure it's great."

"Yes!" she said, excited footsteps bounding all the way to her room.

"Sorry. She's just excited to see you," Jake gave his guest a hug.

Peyton knew the feeling. She had known little Jenny since she was an infant. Breaking up with Jake, marrying Lucas and moving to New York hadn't been able to break their bond. She loved the little girl with all her heart. Surprising her days before after her Girl Scout's meeting had been Peyton's happiest time since arriving back in Tree Hill. The child had been thrilled to see her as well. They had spent the day together and Jake had happily agreed when his daughter invited Peyton over a few days later for dinner. Though Peyton had always been on the fence about giving birth to her own children biologically, in her heart, Jenny would always be her daughter.

"It's cool. I'm excited to see her too and I was excited to see the chicken but…"

"It's Cajun," he tried sheepishly. "New recipe."

"It's burnt."

Jake sighed.

"I give up. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza", she laughed. "However you and Jenny like it, you know I'm not picky."

"I feel bad," he said as he picked up the phone to dial a number he knew by heart. "And you even baked a pie."

"Actually Haley did."

"Thank God," Jake teased. "What kind?"

"Cherry."

He went about ordering the pizza as Jenny happily returned moments later with a hand beaded bracelet.

"I made it myself."

"You did? Jen, that is awesome. It's really beautiful. You did a great job."

"Here," she fastened it around Peyton's wrist. "I want you to have it. It's for you."

"Jenny, are you sure? I mean, I love it but you don't have to."

"I want to," the little girl shrugged. "It's a friendship bracelet and you're my friend."

Peyton smiled.

"You bet your butt I am."

"I called for pizza, Jen. Pepperoni and sauage," Jake informed his daughter as he stuck his tongue out at Peyton. "Apparently our guest doesn't like Cajun food."

"Yay! I don't like Cajun, either," she squealed.

"Double yay," Peyton reiterated with a laugh.

"Peyton, Dad says you're gonna be here for a while. Will you get to come to my dance recital?"

"I sure will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I have a solo and everything. It's gonna be so fun and my teacher is so awesome and pretty. Her name is Brooke and she is a professional ballroom dancer. She won all these cool awards and stuff . My dad went to school with her, maybe you know her too."

"Yeah," Peyton cleared her throat.

"What about Lucas?" Jenny just kept right on. "Will he come too?"

Jake and Peyton exchanged glances. When Jenny had asked her about Lucas three days before she had told the child he would be in town soon and had left it at that. In the midst of everything going on, Jake had forgotten to tell her about the divorce.

"Yeah. Um, Lucas will be here soon…hopefully."

"Yay!"

"Jenny," Peyton began carefully with a deep breath. "Um, there, there's something I want to tell you. It's really important and you're a big girl now and I know you can handle it."

"Okay."

"Lucas and I, well a few months ago, we decided to separate and now we're getting a divorce."

Jenny frowned.

"Why?"

"It's a lot of complicated grown up stuff. I know you love Luke a lot, I do too, still. He's a great guy but sometimes things happen between adults and they just can't live together anymore. I just wanted to tell you that. Nothing changes really. You'll still see me and you'll still see Lucas and Lucas and I will still see each other occasionally. We're really good friends and we both love you a whole lot. But I just wanted you to know that, okay?"

Jenny looked around.

"You promise you'll still come by sometimes? Both of you?"

"I promise."

The little girl nodded.

"So if you don't live with Lucas anymore, I have an idea."

Jake and Peyton looked at each other and just smiled.

"We can't wait to hear this one," he chuckled at his daughter.

"You could come live with us!"

"Jen…"

"We have another room so you can have somewhere to sleep. That way you can move all your stuff to Tree Hill. And you could hang out with me and Dad all the time and it would be so fun."

"I'm sure it would be. That sounds like a lot of fun but I have to stay in New York, kiddo. That's where my life is."

"Oh," Jenny answered with disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean I won't come visit you. And it doesn't mean you and your dad can't come visit me. And you know what? I'm gonna be hanging out here for a while until Nathan and Haley's wedding so that means you and me get to hang out all summer. How cool is that?"

"We're gonna have fun," Jenny gave her a high five. "Can I show you my room now?"

Jake just looked at her and shrugged.

"Call us when the pizza gets here," she winked as Jenny led her back to her room.

The walls were brightly painted and filled with posters of David Beckham, happy mix of ballerinas and sports. A large CD collection was building in the corner.

"I love David Beckham, he is like the best soccer player ever. And he's sooooo hot."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"What do you know about hot?"

"I know a little bit."

Jenny giggled and blushed as Peyton thumbed through her collection.

"The Constantines? Pink Floyd? What do you know about this?"

"I listen to a lot of old people's music because of my dad."

How time had flown by. Peyton was 26 and suddenly an old person. At least Jake and Jenny had good taste.

"You have a really cool room, Jen. I like it a lot."

"Me too. It's so much better now that we have our own house. Some of the apartments we had before, I didn't have my own room."

It had always been a struggle but Jake had been determined. He had worked his ass off to provide for his daughter and give her what he could.

"Well now you do and it's a very nice house and a very nice room."

"Will you come over and help me paint stuff on the walls?"

"What kind of stuff?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care. Cool stuff."

"Your dad will love that one," Peyton sighed. "We'll see."

She glanced around the room, noticing a picture of Jenny with her mother. Peyton hadn't seen Nikki in years but the dark haired woman was unforgettable to say the least. To their credit, Jake and Peyton had never spoken ill of Jenny's mother in front of her. Jake had tried his damnest to protect her but unfortunately it was a sad lesson the child would have to learn as part of growing up. When she was younger, practically a child herself, Peyton had held baby Jenny close in her arms at times wishing she was her mother.

"That was last Thanksgiving with my mom. I had to go to Georgia to see her and my grandparents."

"That must have been cool. Savannah is awesome. Did you have a lot of fun?"

Jenny looked away.

"I guess. I like being with Mee Maw and Pop Pop. They took me to a turkey farm. We had fun but Mom…she was with her boyfriend a lot. I don't like him. He's not nice."

Peyton bit her tongue. Some things would never change.

"I'm sorry your mom was so busy, kiddo. Maybe next time you'll have more time together. You get to see her soon for a few weeks, huh?"

"Yeah but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Jenny grinned.

"Because you're here now and I want to be with you."

Peyton was taken aback.

"Um, Jenny…"

"Remember how you said you used to help Dad take care of me when I was little?"

"Yeah."

"I wished you still did. I wish you were my mom."

"Jen…"

"Maybe now that you broke up with Lucas, you can be."

Peyton's jaw dropped to the floor. Jenny's words were unexpected and she didn't know quite how to handle it.

"Peyt! Jen! Pizza's here, guys!" Jake bellowed from the kitchen. "Come get it while it's hot!"

Peyton stood stunned for a minute before joining them in the kitchen.

"Mt. Dew or Pepsi?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Peyton asked in a daze. "Oh. Um, Mt. Dew is fine."

"After the pizza, can we warm up the pie before we eat it, then put ice cream on it?" Jenny inquired hopefully.

"You bet," Peyton, still unnerved, answered

She couldn't help but watch the little girl out of the corner of her eye.

"You alright, Peyt?" Jake asked, noticing the troubled look on her face.

Peyton looked right at him, at her new friendship bracelet, then at Jenny's bright, beautiful eyes as she forced a smile.

"I'm good," she nodded. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."


	12. Sooner Or Later

Lucas moaned as he slowly managed to trudge from the bathroom…yet again. He had heard of Montezuma's Revenge but that illness had always been attributed to Mexico. Somehow it had managed to travel to the Caribbean. For almost two weeks he and Caylan had been living it up and enjoying their fun in the sun vacation before returning to real life. And on the next to the last day he had come down with a terrible bug. With a raging fever, weakness, nausea, vomiting and diarrhea, what was supposed to be the couple's final romantic hours on the island had turned into a bit of a nightmare.

"You okay, honey?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"I don't know. I still feel pretty crappy, babe, no pun intended."

She gave him a small smile as she rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry you're so sick."

"Me too."

"Want me to get you some more of that soup?"

"I'm okay."

"Well here," she handed him a pack of crackers. "Nibble on these. They'll help settle your stomach. Besides, you need to eat something and this seems to be the only thing staying down."

"Thanks."

"Come here," she fluffed his pillow. "Is that better?"

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Actually it is."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you have done such a great job taking care of me. It's really sweet and I appreciate that. I'm sorry I ruined what's left of our vacation but I'm glad you're here with me."

"I wished you felt better."

"Me too," he sighed. "I had a lot of cool last minute stuff I wanted us to do these last days. Snorkeling, swimming with the dolphins, deep sea diving, shopping…"

"Shopping?"

The entire trip had been one non stop shopping spree but Caylan never tired of spending money.

"Yeah. I'll make it up to you when we get back to the States."

"Are there lots of places to shop in Tree Hill?" she asked, snuggling in his arms.

"Some. There's a mall in midtown and a few shopping centers but you'll love downtown. You can just park in the big garage and walk around. There are all these shops on every little corner. My mom has her café down there. There are a lot of bars and places to eat and it's really beautiful down by the river and the docks. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds…small."

"It's not too big, not too small."

"Well, I grew up in a small town with a big old corn field down the road in middle of nowhere South Dakota. I hated it. I didn't really feel free, not until I moved to New York. The first time I stood in the middle of Times Square and just looked at everything…I knew I was in the best city in the world. I knew I was home."

"I love the city too. Sometimes it's just nice to get away and take a breather. Tree Hill is the perfect place for that. Like I said, I think you'll like it."

She shrugged.

"Ill be with you, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I know I'll love it."

"We can do lots of cool stuff. One thing I really miss is going camping with Keith."

"Camping?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Ever been?"

"No and hadn't really planned on it. No bathroom or TV and all those bugs. Sorry baby, not my thing. Besides, what happens at night with all that wildlife running around? I'm afraid of lions and tigers and bears."

Lucas chuckled.

"I'll protect you, Cay. But just for the record there aren't any lions and tigers in Tree Hill."

"What about the bears?"

"That I don't know. We'll just have to find out. I just can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"What about Peyton?"

"She'll be there. You'll meet her too. It'll be fine."

Caylan looked around in the darkness.

"You were really in love with her, weren't you?"

"At one time but we're over now. I already told you not to worry about that."

"I can't help it, Luke."

"Why?"

"Because she was your wife and you were with her for a really long time and you loved her and your friends loved her and your family loved her. Now all of a sudden I'm the new chick. What if they don't like me? What if they don't accept me?"

"It might take time for some of them but eventually everyone will come around."

"I want them to like me. I know it's not supposed to matter what other people think but sometimes it does. I just want to be good enough."

"Caylan…"

"I love you, Lucas. I really mean that. I love you so much. I love the way you make me laugh. I love the way you hold me when we watch scary movies. I love that serious look you get on your face when you're working on a new chapter for your book. I love when you wear those flip flops under the bed right now everywhere you go. And I love how you make me feel smart and important. You treat me like a princess, Luke and I've never had that with any other guy. The ones before you…they were just boys, small town boys going nowhere. But not you. You're a man. You're a handsome, intelligent, successful, sophisticated man. I want to be with you. I love being with you."

"I love being with you, too."

"How do I know it's for real? What happens if we go to Tree Hill and your mom and your brother hate me and want you to break up with me? What if Peyton wants you back? What if you realize I'm just some model you've been passing the time with? What if you get bored?"

"Sweetheart, that is not going to happen."

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm crazy about you and I want a future together."

Lucas looked right into her ocean blue eyes. When he had met her, she had been this super confident, edgy young woman. Now in his arms, he was seeing a more vulnerable side of her. And he loved it. She loved and needed him more than anything and for that one moment, Lucas Scott wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

"When I was growing up, it was just me and my mom. She used to work a lot to keep the café going. I spent a lot of time at the shop with Keith. And Haley was my best friend so she was always at the house. Then I had Mouth, Jimmy, Ferg, Junk and Skills at the River Court. We didn't have a lot of money and I wasn't that popular but I felt like my life was so rich because I had so many good people in it. But a piece of me was missing."

"What piece?"

"I didn't have a dad," he replied. "That bothered me for the longest time. It hurt. I saw how hard it was on Mom and it just seemed so damned unfair. At an early age, I wanted to settle down. I knew when I was still young I wanted a wife and kids and a house. I wanted to find that special woman and love her for the rest of my life. I really believed in that. I wanted to do better by my family than what Dan Scott did for us. I guess I've always believed in monogamy, forever love. I've never been alone and I never wanted to be. I love being in love but now maybe it's time for something more."

She craned her neck to get a better look at him.

"Like?"

"I want to be with you, Caylan. You make me so happy and you're the only woman I'm in love with. I know it's only been four months but it has been an amazing four months. We've had a lot of fun, a lot of good times, a lot of laughs but it has been more than that for me. A whole lot more. Every single time I really needed you, whenever it counted, you've been there. And right now with me sick, you've taken good care of me the whole time. I just want to say thank you for that, for everything. For putting the smile back on my face and helping me find peace again. You have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel knowing I get to wake up next to you every day. My marriage to Peyton failed because we got so comfortable and were in love with love but I don't want that anymore. I want to be in love with the person inside and that's you."

He gently stroked her cheek.

"When I first came to New York, I met this guy at this restaurant. Really nice, clean cut older guy, said he was a photographer and that I was so pretty I needed to be in pictures. The compliments really flattered me and built my confidence and I needed the money so I agreed to pose for him. I did it a few times and we ended up hanging out. He was really sweet and seemed to be into me. I had started to fall for him but he ended up dumping me for another model. After he promised me the world and told me he loved me, he left me just like that. It really hurt and I don't want to go through that again."

"You don't ever have to worry about that, not with me."

"Lucas…"

"What can I do, Cay? Babe, please tell me. Whatever it takes to put your heart and mind at ease, I will do it."

"Marry me," she whispered.

"What?" he laughed out loud.

"I'm being serious. I want you to marry me."

"Caylan, my divorce isn't even final."

"But it will be soon, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. With all my heart."

"Look in my eyes," she instructed. "Am I enough for you? Do you think you could love me forever?"

He did as he was told. God, her eyes were beautiful. She just wanted to be loved and that's all he had ever wanted. Someone to spend forever with. He once thought he had found that with Brooke Davis. Then he had made vows to have that with Peyton. Maybe the third time would be a charm. Maybe, only if he dared to give his heart completely again.

"I want to be the man for you, Caylan Hughes. Yes, I could love you forever."

"Then marry me, Lucas. I want to be your wife. Make it permanent. Let's make it official."

"I do want to be with you but you understand I can't marry you right away."

"I know. We don't have to do it like right now. I could totally wait...for a little while."

"You're young. You do understand this is a huge commitment?"

"The biggest. That's what I want. I'm ready, Luke."

He laughed out loud. Lately he hadn't been himself and Caylan seemed to have that effect on him. With her he didn't have to be the sensible, responsible, straight laced, do gooder writer. With Caylan he could be spontaneous and more care free than he had ever been in his life. He loved that free, spur of the moment feeling. Logically and realistically speaking, it wasn't the most practical move to propose to his young girlfriend of only four months while still legally wed to his wife but at the moment, it just felt right.

"I can't ask you here in my pajamas with bed head, with my stomach still doing flip flops and Pepto Bismol breath."

Caylan giggled.

"Yes you can. You can ask me anywhere, anywhere in the world and I'd still say yes. I love you that much."

"But I don't have a ring."

"So we could buy one later, right?"

"Sure…"

"Like tomorrow or the next day or whenever you're feeling better? Before we go to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah. Um…"

"And I could pick it out?"

"If you'd like."

"I could design my diamond even."

"Sure," he winced as he felt the all too familiar rumbling deep within the pits of his stomach.

"Oh it's gonna be so wonderful. We can have a huge wedding and I can wear a designer gown and we can honeymoon in Europe. Oh babe, I can't wait! Hurry up and ask me like right now, Lucas! Lucas? Lucas!"

But it was too late. He was already gone and a few seconds later, based on the retching sounds, she knew why. But it didn't matter, she grinned as she stared at her bare left hand. One day soon she was going to be the new Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott. Sooner or later, she always got her man.


	13. What It's Worth

_Peyton tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of her rental. It was a hot day in Tree Hill but mild enough to cruise the town with the car windows down. She'd had errands to run in midtown and after an afternoon of fumbling around, she was headed back to Nathan and Haley's. When she had switched on the ignition a Constantines CD had blared from the speakers. Immediately the blonde had stiffened. It was her husband or soon to be ex husband's, favorite band. The music was a reminder of everything from their good times to the fact that he was still rudely MIA and holding up business plans. So she had turned on the FM, letting the radio scan different local stations. Finally it had come across an old Pink Floyd song. Point Me At The Sky. She and Ellie had first listened to it together. In fact, Peyton still had the old vinyl somewhere in storage. But instead of making her feel sad, it made her feel happy. She sang along to the lyrics, getting a little too into it when she noticed the mom in the mini van lined up with her in traffic, giving her weird looks. A slightly embarrassed Peyton was further jolted into reality by the ringing of her cell phone. It was an old friend._

"_Jake, what's up?"_

"_Hey you," he said. "What's going on? Where are you?"_

"_Mid town over by the new movie theatre. I had some stuff to do, errands and shopping."_

"_Cool. Sounds like fun. Get everything done?"_

_Peyton shrugged._

"_Most of it. The important stuff anyway."_

_Well, not the most important thing, all thanks to one Lucas Scott._

"_Where are you headed now?"_

"_I was headed back to Nathan and Haley's but unfortunately I am stuck in a gnarly traffic jam right now. I mean, it's nothing like rush hour in New York City but when the hell did Tree Hill get traffic? Have I been away that long?"_

_Jake chuckled._

"_We're moving up in the world, I guess. Look, I'm calling you because I need a huge favor. I mean, if you're busy and all, I understand but I am in a real jam, no pun intended and I really need your help. Seems as if I have exhausted every friend, foe, acquaintance, co worker and family member. You're my last hope."_

_Peyton smiled._

"_Desperation, huh? I like it. I can dig being the last hope. What's going on?"_

"_I have a meeting with a new client. This guy could hook me up with a really important contract doing sales and repairs for some of the county schools."_

"_Sounds like a good deal."_

"_Would have been but he's running late, a few hours. Says he's on his way now. I'd really like to stay and meet him but…"_

"_But?"_

"_It's Jenny. She's at dance class. I'm supposed to pick her up in ten minutes. I can't be two places at once. I can't leave my kid at the studio but I really want to meet this guy. So if you're not busy, maybe…"_

"_Maybe I could meet the client?"_

"_You're a real comedian, Peyton."_

"_Or maybe I could pick up Jen?"_

"_Now we're talking. Since you volunteered and everything…" Jake joked._

"_Ha ha."_

"_I hate to ask but it's really important and I'd owe you one. A big one"_

_Peyton had always had a soft spot for Jake Jagielski. They were friends, good friends who depended on each other._

"_I'm not busy but two things…"_

"_Shoot."_

"_First of all, I probably won't make it in ten minutes."_

"_That's cool. Just do your best. But if you're by the new shopping plaza, you could probably get there in 15, top."_

"_Okay."_

"_The second thing?"_

_Peyton sighed._

"_The big thing. Brooke."_

"_Yeah…that."_

"_Look, it's been a long time. Things were said, I don't even know how she feels anymore. I'm not stupid. Tree Hill isn't that big and we were bound to run into one another before the wedding. I just don't know if in front of a bunch of little girls, Jenny especially, that would be such a good idea. I don't know what would happen."_

"_Not an all out brawl. Look, Peyt, I get what you're saying but hopefully that's all water under the bridge now. It was a really long time ago and everybody has moved on. You guys are adults and you were like sister at one time. I'm sure it'll be okay."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_I don't want to put you in an awkward position. I'll just try my mom again and…"_

"_Wait," Peyton bit her lip well against her better judgment. "You're right. I guess I'm being stupid. I, I'll do it. It's cool."_

"_Peyton, are you sure? I mean…"_

"_No, you're right. I am an adult. So is Brooke. Besides, we have to face the situation sometime. No time like the present, right?"_

"_Are you ready for that?"_

"_No but I probably never will be. So what are the directions? No sense in keeping Jenny waiting any longer than she has to."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_I'll be fine, Jake."_

Famous last words that Peyton Sawyer was now choking on. With palms sweating and heart pounding, she opened the door and slowly made her way to the entrance of the studio. It would be fine. It had been a long time, years in fact, she thought as she walked through the halls. Staring at all the pictures on the wall, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. There she was poster size, with that gorgeous brunette hair and million dollar dimpled smile larger than life. In each photo she was decked out in an elaborate outfit, striking a fierce pose. The gold plated captions beneath the frames stated the various events and competitions along with the cities they were held in like Toronto, Miami, Paris and even New York. Two women, once the best of old friends had been just miles apart in the greatest city in the world and hadn't even seen each other. Peyton was struck by the irony of it all.

"Well, well look what the wind blew in. What a surprise."

Peyton sucked in a breath, too paralyzed to turn around. But she didn't have to. Although she hadn't heard that voice in years, she's know it anywhere.

"Brooke," she almost whispered.

"You remembered. I'm flattered."

Peyton turned slowly on her heels. And then they were face to face. Curiously they studied one another. It had been years and time had been kind to them both. Once they had been inseparable like sisters. Now they were strangers, separated by time and the lingering aftermath of a teenage love triangle gone horribly wrong.

"Hey," Peyton cleared her throat.

"Hey."

Awkward, tense silence.

"It's uh, been a long time."

"Yeah."

Peyton stared at her, still not believing after all those years, they were in the same room, back in Tree Hill, back where it all began. After all those years it was like time standing still.

"So, you're a dancer now?"

"Yeah. Have been for a really long time now. It's my passion."

"Um, that, that's really great. You know, you always were a great dancer. You were an awesome choreographer too. Remember all the routines you put together for the Ravens' cheerleaders?" Peyton reminisced with a smile. "God, we'd stay up for hours at your house or mine working on dance moves. You remember that?"

"I remember. I remember everything," Brooke replied with a hint of iciness. "Of course that was a long time ago."

Peyton swallowed hard.

"Yeah…"

"So what brings you by? I take it you're not here for a friendly round of catch up, eh, P. Sawyer? Or is it P. Scott these days?"

There it was. Peyton had figured it would come up sooner or later.

"Actually it's P. Sawyer again. Um, Lucas and I were together. We got married. We're um, still married but not for long. I am divorcing him, I mean he's divorcing me…we're kind of divorcing each other."

She cringed inside as she tripped over her own words sounding like a tongue tied fool.

"I see. Sorry to hear that."

She certainly didn't sound very sorry.

"Yeah. Um, anyway, I'm here to pick up Jenny. Jake asked me to. He's tied up with work and…"

"I know. He called, warned me."

"Warned you? Listen, Brooke…"

"Jenny will be out in a minute," she turned to leave.

"Brooke, wait…"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and faced her.

"What?"

"I, I don't know. I mean, we're here. It has been a really long time. Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever. I don't know. Maybe we should talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything. We used to talk about everything."

"Like I said, that was a long time ago."

"Brooke…"

"You don't have to do this."

"And neither do you. Like you said, it has been a long time. If you're still mad…"

"Excuse me? Mad?"

Peyton sighed.

"The whole me and Lucas thing. Look…"

"I am so over that. That part of my life finished a long time ago. I'm a different Brooke. I'm not the person you used to know. All that drama with Lucas? It was stupid. We were kids. I have lived an amazing life and I'm doing what I love and I have a great guy and I don't want to concentrate on crap that happened ten years ago."

"I hear you and I agree. I, I guess I just don't want there to be any bad blood between us. Once upon a time, you were my best friend. I guess those days are long gone but a part of me will miss them forever. I guess I hoped a part of you would too."

"I don't have a problem with you, Peyton."

"Would you like to have dinner?" she blurted out.

Her tongue was on a roll and completely out of control. The question was a mistake and she knew it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"No thanks. I have a lot going on and uh…no sense in dredging up the past really. I mean, what else would we talk about?"

"A lot. Life."

"Peyton…"

"I get it."

"I don't think you do. Look, this isn't about Lucas."

"The hell it isn't."

"There is more to life than Lucas Scott. I learned that when I loved away from Tree Hill. Whatever you guys had…"

"It was a long time ago but regardless, I know we hurt you. That was wrong and I'm sorry. Luke was too. We did get married and we were together but for what it's worth, all that happened way after you left. I just don't want you to think…"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"It does to me," Peyton responded softly. "Or at least it did."

"It's over. I moved on and obviously so did you. You always loved him anyway. In the end, you got your man."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"So sorry Prince Charming wasn't what you thought he was. What did he do, leave you for your best friend?" Brooke took a shot.

"I get it. It was a mistake coming here, trying to talk to you. I'll wait outside for Jenny."

She turned to leave as tiny slipper covered feet bounded towards her.

"Peyton!"

Peyton stopped and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie girl. How was class?"

"It was so fun! I have a new move I want to show you. Brooke taught it to me and if I get really good, I can do it during the big recital, right, Brooke?"

Brooke tried to compose herself.

"You bet, kiddo."

"Cool! Peyton, can we stop for ice cream?"

Peyton shifted her weight.

"Sure, Jen. Ice cream, ice cream sounds great right about now."

With a giggle, Jenny ran over and hugged her teacher before latching on to Peyton's hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Lead the way."

Jenny happily skipped ahead as Brooke watched them walk out the door.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?" Peyton answered without even turning around.

"It's worth nothing."


	14. Meet The Parents

Karen Roe-Scott tied a robe around her petite body and took a seat on the swing of her front porch. It was getting late, well after 11 p.m. Normally she was in bed or at least getting ready for bed by that hour, especially the night before she had to open her café in the morning. But she had been unable to sleep and had instead stepped outside for some fresh summer air. She and that porch swing went way back. In fact, that was what had sold her on that house 18 years before. Lucas had been eight years old and she a hard working 27 year old single mom struggling to make ends meet. Through a small business loan she had been able to realize her dream and open her very own café four months before her only son's second birthday. It had been a struggle at first. Business had been slow and hard. It hadn't been the easiest thing to do, serving a bunch of hungry, grumpy customers with an equally grumpy toddler attached to her hip. But Karen had stuck it out and the power of a dream had eventually paid off. Business had picked up and known as having some of the best food in all the county, had become a small town success. Karen had eventually saved up enough money for a down payment on a house and when she saw the fixer upper with the big, creaking swing located not too far from downtown, she had not been able to resist. With time and effort she had turned it into a cozy little home. Through it all, there had been two constants in her life…Keith and Lucas Scott.

She had known Keith all her life and for as long as she could remember, they had been friends, although Keith seemed to be every one's friend. That was just the kind of guy he was. He was also the big brother of the man she had loved when she was just a young girl. Dan Scott and Karen Roe had been the quintessential cute Ken and Barbie couple of Tree Hill High but no one could have predicted the tragic and unexpected early demise of what some thought would be a life lasting relationship. Dan had created a scandal by impregnating his pretty young girlfriend, further adding to the fiasco by skipping town and conceiving a child with another young woman. The Dan/Karen/Deb triangle had been legend in the small town. Karen and Deb had become friends and so had their respective offspring, Lucas and Nathan. But the happy makeshift family had come to a bitter end when gunshots were fired on a bright, sunny Carolina day.

Keith had always been there. He had helped her with the café and with the house. More importantly, he had been a surrogate father to her child. They had been best friends and for years she had been painfully oblivious to the fact that he had been in love with her the whole time. When she finally did realize it, they had quickly married and resumed a happy, simple and normal life in small town America. The other man in her life had been her son. Lucas was Karen's pride and joy, her greatest accomplishment. She had raised a kind, loyal, intelligent considerate young man. He would always be one of her best friends. He had been through so much and had always been wise beyond his years. Despite the ups and downs, they were a close and loving family who counted their blessings every single day.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here? It's late."

The screen door opened and her husband joined her, giving her a quick peck on the lips before taking a seat on the swing.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"I just missed you that's all," he slipped his arm around her. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Babe, you know I know you better than that. You're worrying and that's why you can't sleep. About what I don't know but you are worrying. You're always worrying. You worry enough for everyone. Come on. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Karen let out a sigh.

"Peyton came by the café this afternoon."

Keith smiled. He had always been fond of the pretty blonde.

"How is she? I haven't seen her since she came over for dinner last week."

"She's fine…or at least that's what she says. I don't know if I'm convinced."

"Let me guess. She still hasn't heard from our boy."

Karen sadly shook her head.

"I just don't get it. I mean, what is going on? This is so irresponsible and down right rude. It certainly isn't like Lucas. I'm worried, Keith."

"I know," he held her close. "Look, I don't want to jump the gun so fast. Maybe he's just in a rough spot right now. Maybe he just needs time."

"We all have given him time and space…plenty of it. What if something is wrong? What if something terrible has happened? We haven't heard from him in so long."

The panic and sheer emotion bean to rise in her voice.

"Just calm down, Karen. I know that's easier said than done. I'm concerned about how he is doing myself but I think everything is okay. I just think Luke is going through a lot and he is taking a time out to get some stuff figured out. As hard as it is, maybe we should let him."

"I still don't get it. They're such a good couple. Lucas and Peyton were always a good couple. This whole divorce thing…it's so sudden. I know they're adults and technically it isn't our business but I can't help but wonder if they didn't give it enough thought. I mean, they could work it out."

"Lucas and Peyt have good heads on their shoulders, babe. They love each other very much and I'm they have agonized over this split. It was a shock and it's painful for everyone but it is their lives and their decision."

"I know. I'm just worried. You know how I get, Keith. Don't mind me. I worry about everything. I'm a mother, I think it's one of my job descriptions," she quipped. "And poor Peyton. As if the divorce and settling the house isn't enough. Jake asked her to pick up Jenny from dance class the other day and she had her first run in with Brooke."

"Ouch," Keith cringed, remembering the drama of the Lucas/Brooke/Peyton love triangle from ten years before. "How did that one turn out?"

"Not good. Peyton tried to act like everything was okay but Brooke was very cold to her and you can tell it bothers her. With all that's going on…"

"It will be alright. You'll be alright. Luke will be alright. Peyton will be alright. Brooke will be alright. In fact, we'll all be alright."

"You promise?" she asked softly.

He planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I promise. Now let's go inside and get some sleep. We both have long, busy days ahead of us. We'll try Lucas again tomorrow evening after work."

Conceding with a nod, Karen went to stand but was distracted by headlights turning down the street and heading in the direction of their house. An unfamiliar dark SUV slowly pulled up to the curb and stopped.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

Instinctively and protectively, Keith positioned himself in front of his wife urging her to stay close to the front door as he went to inspect. The passenger door opened and out stepped a thin and pretty blonde.

"Miss, may I help you?" he asked.

A door slammed and a lone figure emerged from the driver's side.

"You haven't seen me in months and that's all you can say?"

Karen's mouth fell wide open. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Lucas! Oh my God!"

She ran off the porch pushing past Keith and into the waiting arms of her son.

"Now that's more like it," Lucas joked.

Keith just shook his head.

"Speak of the damned devil. We were just talking about you, boy. Ever heard of answering the telephone?" the two men embraced.

"Sorry. I had some stuff going on. Besides, I thought a visit would be better."

"Well, it's good to see you, son. Welcome home. We're glad to have you back."

Lucas looked around at the place he had grown up.

"It's good to be back."

Karen shook her head, wrapping her slender arm around his waist.

"I don't know whether to hug you to death or strangle you. I have been worried sick."

"Sorry Mom. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay."

"You know who else is worried? Your wife."

Lucas visibly tensed.

"Mom…"

"Peyton has been trying to get ahold of you for who knows how long. She's upset and worried and my God, Lucas there is the business of the house."

He squirmed uncomfortably.

"He just got in, Karen," Keith interjected. "Let's go inside, let him get some rest, maybe something to eat. We can talk about all this other stuff later."

"That's fine but you should give Peyton a call. Lucas…"

"Luke," came a small slightly exasperated voice from the ignored woman standing just a few feet away.

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

Karen frowned.

"I, I didn't realize you had a friend with you. Everything has been so hectic around here and this is such a surprise. Please forgive me and husband's bad manners. I'm Karen and that's Keith."

"Caylan Hughes."

"Nice to meet you, Caylan," Keith nodded.

Lucas let out a deep breath. It was time for the first of a series of moments of truth. He had been mentally preparing for the moment for days but no amount of preparation could really make him ready for the time at hand.

"Mom, Keith, we have to talk. I, um, I…I have something to tell you guys. I, we have some news."

"What's going on?"

"I've been really busy the last couple of weeks. I needed some major r and r. I took some time off and went to hang out in the Virgin Islands."

Karen's eyes widened.

"The Virign Islands? Really? I had no idea you were going on vacation."

"It was kind of on a whim. Anyway, Caylan went with me. She, um, Caylan and I…well, Mom, Keith, Caylan is very special to me," Lucas pulled her close. "We have been seeing each other."

Karen swallowed hard in sheer disbelief.

"Seeing each other?"

"Yeah," Lucas nervously and reluctantly continued. "I, uh…we…"

A bright grin spread across Caylan's face as she flashed her left hand.

"We're engaged!" she happily announced.

Shining brighter than the moon was a huge pear shaped diamond that practically glistened from her ring finger.

"Engaged?" Keith and Karen repeated in a state of shock.

Lucas turned red.

"Yeah. Um…"

Karen felt her stomach drop. Her knees went weak, her head and heart began to pound as her throat got all dry before it tightened up. She squeezed her husband's hand for support.

"Engaged?" she managed, stating the obvious. "But…but Luke, you're already married."

"Not for long, right babe?" Caylan giddily replied.

"Luke…" Keith began.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Caylan asked, swatting at her bare arms. "There are all kinds of mosquitoes and creepy crawly things flying around out here."

Without further invitation, she headed towards the house.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen tersely whispered through angry pursed lips.

"I know, I know, Mom. Look guys, I'll explain everything I promise."

"I'm exhausted," Caylan called out from ahead. "Baby, which one is our room?"

Keith exhaled. It was going to be a long night and his poor wife looked like she was ready to blow a gasket.

"_Our_ room?" Karen mouthed.

"I'll explain," Lucas sheepishly offered again.

Karen looked at her husband, then her son, then at her soon to be daughter in law despite the fact that she already had a daughter in law.

"You bet your ass you will."


	15. We've Only Just Begun

Nathan Scott loved his wife to be more than anything in the world. He had wanted and waited for years to marry her and finally their day was coming. He had been as excited as anyone but the handsome young man had been up to his nick in tablecloths and cake tasting. He had needed a major break. Never known for his early awakenings, he had slipped out of their home in the early morning, retreating to one of his favorite Tree Hill haunts. He took a look around at the scenery surrounding him. It was a beautiful summer morning, the weather warm and comfortable just hours before it would give way to the sweltering North Carolina heat. He looked across and saw the Cape Fear River, the immaculate body of water the only thing separating him from the city he had grown up in. In his latter teenage years, he had grown up on that very court. So much time had passed but sometimes he thought if he closed his eyes tight enough, he could still hear it, still see it, still feel what it was like to be a care free kid running up and down that court with his brother and their friends.

Opening his eyes, he bounced the ball against the dark asphalt. From mid court he released and smiled as it made a swishing sound against the net. Yep, he still had it. He loved his life and had been content with the choices he had made but a part of him still wandered about that whole other life, the one he was supposed to have had, the one mapped out for him since birth. But it felt like an eternity ago. Back then NBA dreams seemed like reality, his mother was still alive and his father was not in prison for her murder. Dribbling the ball even harder, Nathan charged down the court, eyes closed. He went for one of his trademark dunks but missed. Cursing as his hand scraped against the basket, he was oblivious to the person that had joined him.

"You know, I watched your first shot and it made me feel like maybe we both still had it. Then I watch that pathetic attempt at a dunk and now all I feel is my age."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe he was still dreaming. He had to be if he was hearing that voice. Slowly he turned around.

"Holy shit, dude!"

Sure enough standing in front of him in a tee shirt and work out shorts looking as blonde and tanned as ever, was Lucas Scott.

"How goes it, little brother?"

The two men walked towards each other, sharing a manly but nevertheless heartfelt embrace on the River Court that had brought them together.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucas shrugged.

"You know me, I can never stay away from this place too long when I'm back in town. Besides, I had a feeling I'd find you lurking around."

"How long you been here?"

"Got in late last night."

"Why didn't you call? Did you get the messages we left?"

"Yeah. About that. Sorry bro. Some stuff came up."

"I bet. Look don't worry about explaining it to me. Good luck talking to your mom and Hales. And Peyton? Luke, don't even get me started on that one."

"I know."

"Does she know you're back in town?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Nobody knows yet except Mom and Keith. You're the first person I've seen besides them and I was kind of hoping it would be that way. We have to talk."

"What's up?"

"I got a message from Haley, a few days ago, something about her planning some big dinner at your pad tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah. That stupid thing. Chicks and their dinner parties. Anyway, I know she really wanted you to come. It's kind of a big deal to Haley. She invited everyone."

"I kind of figured."

"Peyton's gonna be there. She's been staying at our place."

Lucas cringed. It was time to battle the inevitable.

"How is she?"

"Pissed as hell at you but other than that okay."

"Why isn't she over at her dad's?"

"Man, you missed all the drama. Larry has a girlfriend who moved in the house with her kid. Larry sort of forgot to mention it to Peyton."

Lucas closed his eyes. He knew his soon to be ex wife well and anyone who knew Peyton knew she didn't like surprises. With her track record, who could blame her?

"How is she taking it, Nate?"

"Not good. I mean, you know how Peyton gets. She tries not to show it or whatever but you can tell it really bothers her."

"Yeah…"

"And all this shit with you hasn't helped stuff," he threw the ball to Lucas. "I have been calling you and calling you and Haley made me call you some more. Dude, where the hell were you?"

"We need to talk about that. Stuff came up."

"Do I even want to know? Whatever it is you better have a damned good excuse. Peyton needed you about closing on the beach house and Haley has been worried sick that you were gonna just blow off the wedding."

"I'm your Best Man and your big brother and Hales is like my sister. Come on, you guys know me better than that. I'd never bail on your big day."

"I knew your ass would turn up sooner or later. I figured you were probably working on a new book or something. From the looks of it you've been spending your days on the beach and the golf course."

Lucas sighed as he shot the ball and watched it go in.

"I was. I was, um, finding myself."

Nathan smirked.

"Yeah right. And Peyton is gonna find her foot up right up your ass when you tell her that."

"We have to talk, Nathan. This is serious."

"Lucas…"

"How is Peyton? I mean, really how is she? Yeah she's a little peeved at me and her dad but other than that, does she seem okay to you? I mean, you don't get her freaking out about the divorce or anything."

"Not really. Peyton's cool. She's taking time off hanging out here but I guess she's ready to move on."

"Good. Moving on is good. That's what people do when they spilt up."

Nathan frowned.

"Okay but are you trying to convince me or yourself? What's really going on?"

A philosophical look spread across Lucas' face.

"Have you ever been walking somewhere and in a forest of dried up bark and leaves discovered a beautiful flower just sitting there?"

"Hell no," Nathan answered. "Dude, are you high? That is like the gayest thing I've ever heard of. What's wrong with you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Stay with me, bro, for a minute. I'm talking about love. I mean, you love Haley, right?"

"Of course."

"Just think about it for a second. Think about how much she means to you, how empty your life would be without that love."

"What are you trying to say?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I met someone."

"Someone like who?" Nathan made a face. "You mean like a girl?"

He watched in disbelief as his older brother's face lit up like the Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center.

"Not just any girl, man, _the _girl. She, she's amazing, quite possibly the most interesting human being I've ever met. I can't explain it, I can't describe it but she makes me so damned happy."

"So let me get this straight. You take off for a few weeks and hook up with some random chick at the beach and now…"

"She's anything but random and I didn't meet her at the beach. We met in New York a little while ago."

"New York? Wait a minute. Luke, come on, bro. Don't tell me…"

"Don't tell you what?"

"Don't tell me you were cheating on Peyton this whole time?"

"Of course not. I never cheated on Peyton. I met Caylan after Peyt and I had separated and were living apart."

"Caylan?"

"Caylan Hughes is her name and she is wonderful," Lucas answered, whipping out his cell phone and proudly displaying his new girl's picture to his younger brother. "And beautiful too."

"I won't argue there. She's pretty fine. A little on the skinny side but she's hot. What is she? Some actress or model?"

"A little of both but she's very talented."

"I bet," Nathan joked. "Dude, no offense but has she even graduated high school yet? She looks, I don't know…young."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She's 20. She's legal, Nate."

"Barely. Dude, you couldn't find someone your own age?"

"Age is just a number, besides six years isn't that big of a gap. We have a lot in common. She's very smart and mature for her age and ambitious as hell."

Nathan threw up his hands.

"Whatever, man. I'm not even touching that one. It's your life, your business. I mean, as long as you're happy…"

"I want you to meet her. It would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah. Okay. Whenever."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? You mean as in Haley's party tomorrow night?"

"I was thinking that would be a good idea."

"You better rethink it. Lucas, that sounds like a horrible idea, like the worst idea anybody ever had in the history of ideas. Everybody is gonna be there. Hales is gonna be there and the woman you're still married to, Peyton Sawyer. And you plan on bringing your new girlfriend over for dinner after your ass has been MIA for weeks? Yeah, that'll go over real well."

"She's not my girlfriend," Lucas swallowed hard. "She's my fiancée."

"Your what?" Nathan dropped the ball.

"You heard me. I proposed. I asked Caylan to be my wife and she accepted."

"When?"

"Right before we left the Virgin Islands."

"Alright dude. Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with you. I don't know if you need a shrink or a hug or a beer or what but have you listened to a word you've just said? You're like having one of those pre life, mid life crisis deals. What the fuck? You get almost divorced from your wife, hook up with some chick that can't even buy a drink in a bar yet, run off for weeks without a word to some island and come back engaged. And now you want to spring that one on everybody tomorrow night at this party my fiancée has been so excited about?"

"Jesus, it's not that bad, Nathan and I need your help."

"Oh hell no. You're my brother and I love you but there is no way I can get involved with this mess."

"You remember when you first fell in love with Hales?"

"Luke, this has nothing to do with me and Haley's relationship. It's two different things. How are you even gonna compare it?"

"My point is, the last thing you expected when you and Tim came up with that whole tutoring scheme, was to fall in love with Haley. But it happened and you couldn't help it, you couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is, I didn't plan to fall in love with Caylan. It just happened and now I am deliriously happy and I won't hide that or be ashamed of it. She's a part of my life. She wanted to come here with me and I am much happier with her than without her so I agreed. Peyton and I are done and she was the one who initiated that. It's safe to say we've both moved on. It was an amicable divorce, no cheating, no hard feelings. What's the big deal if I've met someone else? Peyton is still young and she's beautiful and she's a great person. It's only a matter of time before she starts dating again."

"I don't know," Nathan sighed. "This might not go over too well and you know what I'm talking about."

"I do. I kind of got that last night. Let's just say Mom and Keith are not that thrilled with me right now."

"They know?"

"We're staying at the house."

Nathan laughed in spite of the situation.

"This keeps getting better and better. How did that go?"

"Well, you know how Keith is. He's kind of at a loss for words. He's trying to be cool about it but I guess it is weird for him."

"And Karen? You can't tell me she's cool with any of this."

"Mom damn near blew a gasket. I haven't seen her that amped in a long time. She pulled me aside and gave me a lecture to end all lectures, then it was a game of 50 questions. She's just upset and hopefully with time, it'll calm down. She's not too happy that I'm engaged when technically I'm still married."

"You think?"

"Not from you, too, dude. Come on, Nate. I didn't do anything wrong. And I am happy. All this other stuff, we'll get through it, I'll fix it, smooth it over somehow. Just trust me on this, okay? And please, please give Caylan a chance. She's a nice person and I think you'd really like her if you got to know her."

"Haley is gonna have my balls on a platter," Nathan shook his head.

"Let's just keep this between us for now."

"Now you want me keeping secrets from my fiancée?"

"Just keep my being here and especially Caylan's being here on the down low for now."

"Lucas…"

"Please, man. I don't ask you for a lot."

"Fine but this is gonna be a disaster, you know that, right?"

"Don't be so pessimistic. I'll talk to Peyton. How bad could it be? Tomorrow night, you, Hales, me Caylan, Peyt, Skills, Mouth and Jake…it'll be great, just like old times."

Nathan smirked again.

"This does keep getting better and better. You forgot two more guests. Try Brooke Davis and her boyfriend, Cameron Drake."

Lucas' jaw dropped and his throat went instantly dry.

"Brooke…you mean, Brooke is actually gonna be there?"

Nathan shrugged.

"She does live in Tree Hill now and her and Haley are pretty close. What did you expect, man?"

Lucas was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen Brooke in years.

"I, I don't know."

"And we thought the Brooke/Peyton tension would be the most awkward part of the night."

"Wait. What Brooke/Peyton tension?"

"Brooke has this dance school and Jenny is one of her students. Jake couldn't pick her up one day last week so he asked Peyton to go in his place. Let's just say the reunion was less than welcoming."

"Excellent," Lucas muttered sarcastically. "Weird tension, drama, betrayal, cat fights. I thought I'd left all that behind a long time ago."

Nathan grinned as he picked up the ball and motioned to his brother for a game of one on one.

"And this is only the beginning. Welcome home, big brother."


	16. Truth And Consequences

Nathan took a glance at his fiancée and couldn't help but feel bad for her. He loved Haley more than anything and he always wanted her to be happy. She was a good person, very family and friend oriented. She was the peace maker, the one always bringing everyone together. And she lived for parties and get togethers. It reminded her of the good old days. But as eight people, once the best of friends, sat in awkward silence around the table, dinner was anything but a pleasant reminder of long ago.

Haley had desperately tried to keep the conversation going. Nathan, sick to his stomach about the potential arrival of guests nine and ten sat uncomfortably watching the door. Jake, Mouth, Skills and Cameron ate their food and talked about guy stuff but no one could escape the lingering tension between Peyton and Brooke. He looked over at the single empty setting Haley had prepared for Lucas, just in case he decided to show up. The atmosphere was distressing to say the least and Nathan couldn't wait for the night to end.

"Brooke, I just wanted to say Jen is really excited about the big recital coming up. You should see her. She spends hours practicing in front of the mirror, it's so cute," Jake offered.

"Jenny's great. She's a real natural. She has a lot of talent. I love teaching her."

And just like that, another awkward pause. Cameron looked over at his girlfriend who had been picking at her food every since the plates had arrived. He wasn't used to seeing this tense, sullen Brooke. He missed his lighthearted, dimpled cheek, bright eyed girlfriend. He knew her sudden change in demeanor had something to do with the arrival of Peyton Sawyer Scott. The blonde had just returned to town and it was the former best friends' first meeting since their initial icy reunion at the dance studio. Cameron had heard all about it. Brooke had ranted and raved about it the whole night. He had been a good boyfriend and a good listener, doing his best to calm her down without much interrupting or judging. He had let her vent although it was still hard to understand her anger after so many years. Now they were face to face, just a few feet away and neither had spoken one word all evening.

"So Peyton, you live in New York City?" Cameron tried.

His face turned bright red as he felt Brooke shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Peyton looked equally uncomfortable but nevertheless, answered his question anyway.

"Yeah. Um, I went to college there. It's a really great place. I love it," she averted her own eyes.

"Yeah. I've never lived there full time but I've done some photo shoots there. I'm a photographer and I did some stuff for a couple of modeling agencies."

"That's interesting."

"You're an artist, right? Or do you work in the music industry?"

"A little of both. I…"

"Now, now, Cam," Brooke tersely interrupted with her best fake smile. "There are other guests here. It is impolite to monopolize the conversation."

"Babe, I was just trying to…"

"Be nice. I know, I know. Careful with that. Old P. Sawyer Scott here just might kiss you for it, isn't that right, Peyt?"

Peyton scowled at the cheap shot she had been expecting for over an hour as everyone else lowered their heads.

"You know what, Brooke? I…"

"Haley, what is this?" Mouth interrupted, clearly trying to divert the course of the confrontation and change the subject. "Is this keesh? Because it's really good."

"No," Haley cleared her throat. "But I'm really glad you asked. Actually, it's cheese fondue. I got the recipe from this neat little book I bought at Barnes and Noble the other day. It um, it actually has a lot of cool recipes. I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to try out some new ideas."

"Yeah, this cheese fonku is the straight up bomb," Skills agreed.

"That's fondue, sweetie," Haley corrected.

"Yeah, that too," Skills shrugged. "Sorry. I was just trying to focus on something other than the cat fight that was about to go down."

"Okay," Haley sighed, desperately looking at Nathan for reinforcement but receiving none. "There will be no cat fighting or fights of any kind. We're all friends here and we're all civilized adults and we're going to act like it. And we are going to have a nice dinner because it is important to me and that is what I planned and if gets any more weird or awkward, I am seriously going to have a nervous breakdown. So for my sanity alone, can we please just try to get through this? I mean, we've had the awkward silences and we've had the snippy remarks. Let's just get over it and move on. Heck, what else could go wrong?"

And right on cue Nathan shuddered as he heard shuffling outside the front door. Haley had spoken way too soon.

"Hey babe, I don't feel so hot. I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down."

"Nathan, we have guests. Honey, that would be rude."

And they were about to have two more guests. Before Nathan could protest or come up with another excuse, there was a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, can you get that?" she asked.

Nathan made a face, dragging his feet and taking his time. He answered and sure enough Lucas was on the other side.

"Hales, you started without your Buddy. What's up with that?" he grinned.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the table as a surprised and excited Haley jumped up, running over and throwing her arms around Lucas.

"You came!"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes," she playfully swatted at him. "We have been calling you and calling you. Where were you?"

"I…"

"Oh I guess that's not important now. Anyway, you look great and it's so good to see you! Get your butt in here! Everybody look what the cat dragged in."

Mouth, Skills and Jake stood, each taking a turn to shake Lucas' hand and engage in one of those manly type hugs.

"It's good to be back, guys," he sighed.

"Nate, baby, your brother is finally home," Haley nudged him. "Isn't this a nice surprise? Aren't you happy to see him?"

"Yeah," Nathan awkwardly approached, cutting his eyes at Lucas. "It's been a long time."

Lucas found himself face to face with a woman he hadn't seen in almost a decade. He swallowed hard. Suddenly the memories came crashing back. She was still beautiful, perhaps even more so. And he had never forgotten her. How could anyone forget the incomparable, incredible Brooke Davis?

"Brooke," he said in a soft voice. "Wow, um…gosh, it has really been a long time. You look, you look absolutely breathtaking."

She stood with confidence that masked the fact that her insides were shaking like jelly.

"Well, well, Lucas Scott. After all these years. You remembered me. I guess I should be flattered."

They hugged and he shuddered at the fact that she was back in his arms again. It was strange and exciting seeing her again.

"How have you been?"

"Fabulous. Life has been good to me."

"That, that's good to hear."

"This is my boyfriend, Cameron Drake. Cam, meet Lucas Scott."

"Nice to meet you, man," Cameron stood, offering a firm handshake.

He seemed like a nice enough guy, hardly Brooke's type but then again, what did he know? He hadn't seen her in forever. They were all different people now.

"Likewise."

But there was one more greeting left and Lucas could feel the steely stare coming from her green eyes. Throughout their relationship and marriage, she rarely got mad at him. But there was a fire burning in Peyton's eyes and he knew it was because of him.

"Lucas…"

He walked over to her, extending his arms and leaning down for a hug. She put her hands up and to stop him. It was an embarrassing moment, one he hadn't been prepared for her. Awkwardly he extended his hand for her to shake it. Instead she shook her head.

"Listen, Peyt…"

"Not here," she said in a flat voice. "We need to talk."

He simply nodded as they walked over to a private corner in the kitchen area.

"Look, I know you must be pissed," he began.

"You have no idea. Where the hell were you?"

He bit his lip.

"That's not important right now."

"The hell it's not. Look, I get you're busy. Whatever. I'm fine with that but as long as we're still legally married and in the middle of this divorce, there are a few loose ends we have to tie up. Luke, you have responsibilities. I needed you and you flaked on me."

"Sorry."

"You didn't call and you didn't bother to return my calls."

"I set up a meeting in four days. I know I was wrong but I'm trying to fix it. We'll get everything straight with the property and all that. I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough."

"Then what do you want me to do, Peyton?"

She let out a sigh.

"I, I don't know, okay? You did a really shitty thing and I don't appreciate it. Breezing in here like nothing happened is not gonna make it better."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Luke…"

"How have you been?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine," she folded her arms.

He chuckled to himself.

"You don't look fine. You know, you never were a good liar."

"Neither were you."

"Tonight is not the time or place. Can we get together tomorrow or the next day? I want to have lunch. If there's stuff on your mind, I want to know because, well, there is a lot going on with me now, a whole lot. You'll probably want to talk about it and I think we should."

"What is it?"

It was on the tip of his tongue. Lucas still cared very much for his ex. He was interested in her life and her problems and he knew he had to tell her an important secret of his own. He probably had less than five minutes but the real deal staring into her eyes had turned out to be a lot harder than he had ever imagined.

"Don't be mad," he began. "In fact, there's really not a reason to get mad but…"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door. It opened before Nathan or Haley had a chance to investigate. In stepped a fashionably dressed, petite blonde.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked, puzzled why a stranger was in her house.

"Oh shit," Lucas muttered under his breath.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"Yeah, I'm looking for…oh there you are, baby."

She sauntered right over to her fiancée and his wife.

"Baby?" everyone kind of repeated, looking at each other.

Caylan marched right up and wrapped her arms around Lucas, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"I was waiting," she pouted. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No, I, um…no. I…"

"You were taking way too long."

"Sorry."

"Is this her?"

Caylan studied the woman in front of her, speaking as if Peyton were invisible.

"This is uh, yeah. This…this is Peyton."

Lucas stood with the stupidest look plastered on his face. He looked over at his brother for help but Nathan just shook his head. Luke was on his own for that one.

"Luke, what's going on?" Haley asked.

Brooke raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, Scott. What is going on?"

"Okay," Lucas rubbed his clammy hands together. "Wow. Um, it was so not supposed to happen like this. Caylan, that's my little brother, Nathan and his fiancée, my best friend, Haley James. Sitting down are my friends, Jake Jagielski, Skills Taylor, Mouth McFadden and Brooke Davis. That's Brooke's boyfriend, Cameron Drake. Guys, uh, everybody this is…"

"Caylan Hughes," she proudly chirped.

"Caylan is my…"

"Fiancée," she gushed out loud, flashing the gleaming rock on her left hand. "Can you believe it?"

Lucas just closed his eyes as Mouth and Skills exchanged glances.

"Well, Haley, Nate it was nice," Skills stood. "I think I'm gonna go…hell, I don't know. Somewhere."

"I think I'll join you," Mouth quickly agreed.

"Oh fuck," Nathan hung his head.

"Did he just say fiancée?" Cameron tried to whisper to Brooke.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. Old Lucas was still up to his old tricks.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, Boyfriend."

Jake just scratched his head.

"I think I'm gonna…"

"Your what?" Haley exclaimed.

"…Go too. Good night. Um, thanks for the invite and all. Dinner was delicious."

But Haley and the others ignored him, especially Peyton. She and Lucas were in the middle of the divorce. The marriage was over everywhere except on paper. She had accepted the fact that one day they would both move on. But she had never imagined like that or so soon. She stared at the young, bubble gum popping blonde attached at her husband's hip. Suddenly it all started to make sense. She took one look at the diamond ring and at a sheepish Lucas who couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Is this true?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. Yes, it is. That's what I was going to tell you and…"

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" she angrily brushed past him.

"Peyton, wait," he started after her.

Caylan put her hands on her hips.

"Lucas!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, torn, every eye upon him. Sure enough it was the mess Nathan had predicted.

"I, um, I'm sorry about this. I wanted to explain but maybe it's best Caylan and I just go for now."

"Maybe," a still shocked Haley mouthed.

"Come on, babe," he held out his hand for a scowling Caylan to take.

They left without another word but Lucas turned one last time to face his brother. There was nothing left to say. He had screwed everything up and he knew he only had himself to thank for it.


	17. The Return To Insanity

Haley sighed as she pushed her reading glasses up on her nose. She pulled her small white lab coat together and cleared her throat. She was in the middle of practicing for an important presentation for work. For over two months she had been working on the consultation for a major west coat pharmaceutical company. Part of her job was to perform material research while advertising the latest findings, improved processes and products to various businesses. Always a diligent employee on top of her game, the last few days Haley's mind had been elsewhere. Personal issues had distracted her from the professional tasks at hand and it was more than obvious to the four technicians she supervised as Haley went over notes for her presentation.

"Gosh. Guys. Um, sorry about that," she apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Haley, it sounds pretty good so far," offered one of the other employees, Ted. "Could you go over that part again about the licensing royalties?"

"Um, sure. I…"

She glanced over the note cards again but was interrupted when she heard the main door open. Already nervous and not looking forward to speaking in front of a larger audience, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was not another colleague. But the breath quickly turned into something else when she got a good look at exactly who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt. Your assistant told me you'd be in here. If you're busy…"

She bit her lip, looking at the tired techs, then at her watch.

"Let's break for lunch, guys. I'll see you back in an hour and a half."

They readily nodded and dispersed leaving Haley and her visitor alone.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, Hales but we really need to talk," he suggested meekly, waiting for her response. "Is that okay?"

"Depends," she finally replied after a few icy seconds. "Is your fiancée with you or are you alone?"

He sighed. He supposed he deserved that one.

"I came by myself."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, walking away and motioning him to follow. "In my office, Luke."

Once behind closed doors, she removed her lab coat and glasses and took a seat atop her desk, facing him in the chair.

"Thanks for seeing me. You haven't been taking my calls. Neither has Peyton."

"Can you blame us? What did you expect after that stunt you pulled?"

"It wasn't a stunt. I was trying to be a dick or hurt anyone. It was not supposed to go down like that, trust me."

"Lucas…"

"I just hate it that you're so upset with me."

"Oh I am. And if you came here to hear otherwise or if you came looking for sympathy, then you may as well turn around on those crooked little heels and leave."

"Hales…" he whimpered.

She was a feisty little something and he really hated it whenever she was pissed off at him. Arms folded, scowl across her pretty face, a tense silence began until there was a knock at the door then an opening.

"I brought lunch. I hope Thai is cool, babe, I…"

Nathan, takeout in hand, stopped dead in his tracks. His fiancée had been sullen ever since the disastrous surprise public encounter with Lucas and Caylan. In fact, the situation had put a damper on everyone around, Peyton and Karen included. A sheepish Nathan had kept his distance and attempted to steer clear from the drama but the idea of surprising Haley with lunch had turned into an unexpected meeting with his brother, thus throwing him back in the lion's den.

"Nathan," Haley looked up as he walked over, laid the food down and pecked her lips.

"Hey Hales. Hey, Luke."

Lucas nodded.

"I'm glad you're both here. Look, I know I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You think?" Haley muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it happened the way it did."

"Do you even realize what you've done? Do you even know why everyone is so upset? Luke, I can't believe you. What in the world is going on and I'll even accept the explanation that aliens came down in a spaceship and kidnapped your brain because that seems the only feasible reason that you ran off and got secretly engaged and decided to drop that little bomb in front of your wife and friends and family."

"Okay. I know it looks bad. I know it sounds bad."

"It is bad."

"I…"

Nathan bit his lip. Normally the older Scott was the gallant brother but the dark haired one knew it was time for him to step up. He loved Lucas dearly even if he was a jackhole sometimes. He had done something really dumb but he couldn't just sit back and let him take all the heat.

"Hales, I have to confess," he breathed.

Haley narrowed her eyes.

"What are you confessing?" she asked her fiancé. "Oh God, please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Actually…"

"He didn't," Lucas stuck up for him.

"But I knew about it," Nathan admitted.

"You mean all this time?" Haley groaned. "Through all the phone calls and…"

"No. I only found out like the day before it happened. Luke came down to the River Court and told me. I was just as shocked as everybody else and I thought showing up at the party like that was a bad idea…"

"And I didn't listen," Lucas finished.

"This keeps getting worse," Haley shook her head.

"Don't be mad at Nathan. I made him swear not to tell and I realize now that was a bad position to be in."

"Nathan, you and I will talk about this later. As much as I try to be mad at both of you, I can never stay that way for long," she sighed. "Still I need to know what is in your head, Buddy? I mean, good grief."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Just begin at the beginning."

"Peyton and I grew apart. It was going on for a while but neither one of us realized it. When we finally talked about it, we agreed to separate. Peyton was the one that initiated it and she filed for divorce."

"I know that but I thought you were okay with that."

"I thought I was too. I was trying to be but it still hurt. I was lonely. And that's when I met her."

"Caylan?" Haley whispered.

Lucas nodded.

"It was at a big press party for my novel. I noticed her as soon as I first came in the room. I thought she was so pretty. Someone introduced us and we started talking. We talked all night. We exchanged numbers, talked a couple of times on the phone and then we started hanging out. After that, we were pretty much inseparable. She started spending the night and stuff until it became every night."

"And you love this girl?"

"I do. She's amazing. I fell hard and quick for her. I just didn't realize how much until we went away. I knew I had responsibilities here in town and especially with Peyton. I just wanted to put off facing them for a few days. So Caylan and I just took off for a little vacation in the Virgin Islands. We had a great time. For the first time in a long time, my head was really clear. I was happy and I saw how much Caylan is responsible for that. Then I got sick and she really took care of me. She was so incredible and we talked and that's when I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Nathan and Haley exchanged glanced as she tried to figure out a way to put her comments tactfully. Her fiancé, not so tactful, beat her to the punch.

"That's cool but it's kind of messed up to ask some chick to be your wife when you already have a wife."

"Luke, what Nathan meant to say is, why didn't you just wait? What was the big rush? If these feelings are real, then they'll be there tomorrow and in a few weeks when your divorce is final and long after that. Why did you have to go and propose now?"

"I couldn't wait. It just felt right. Maybe that doesn't make a whole lot of sense but I can't help it. It's just the way it is. Besides, it's not like I cheated on Peyton or anything."

"That's true but it doesn't make it better."

"So my timing was off, guys. That's my bad. I don't know how to fix it but I'll try. If I upset you, I'm sorry. If I disappointed my parents, I'm sorry. And if I hurt Peyton, then I'm really sorry. I never meant to do any of that. But the truth is, my marriage is over. We've both moved on, I just did it a little faster. That doesn't make me an ass."

"What does it make you?"

"It makes me Luke. Your Buddy, Hales, your brother, Nate. I'm still the same guy but I am in love with a new woman and it would really make happy if everyone just accepted that."

Haley shook her head.

"This is major. It's shocking. Acceptance is gonna take a while."

"I get that. I'm just asking you to try."

"Peyton feels really betrayed. She has a lot of mixed emotions. Right now she is angry. You humiliated her whether or not you meant to."

"I know and it's up to me to make amends. I definitely plan on it."

"And Caylan looks really young, Luke. How old is she and please do not say 17 or 18."

Nathan smirked as Lucas cringed.

"She's a very mature 20."

"Oh God," Haley moaned.

"Caylan is wonderful. She is mature and extremely intelligent. She's ambitious but family oriented. And she has a great heart. I love the girl to death and she makes me so happy."

"Buddy…"

"Give it some time and let's just start over, the right way. Please. Come on guys, I'm begging you. Hales, you are my best friend and future sister in law. Nathan, you're my only brother. Your support means the world to me."

"Alright, man," Nathan bumped fists with his brother.

"Really?" a shocked Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Really?" an even more shocked Haley posed.

"Really. You're family, dude. We all make mistakes. We all make choices sometimes other people don't understand. Sure we may not get what you did and we may not agree with how you did it but you're still the same Lucas. You're still that stand up guy. We just have to figure out a way to deal with this somehow…all of us. Right, babe?" he looked over at Haley.

"I, um…I…well, you know, I, oh what the hell? Whatever. I guess."

"Thanks," a grinning Lucas stood and hugged them. "You two are the best. And things will get better, you'll see. Everyone will come around. It's gonna work out."

And with that, he was gone.

"This is a catastrophe," Haley whined, burying her head in Nathan's chest.

"Pretty much."

"It's a huge mess. I see no happy ending in sight and no light at the end of the tunnel. I see jealousy and backbiting and anger and hurt feelings and a whole lot of drama."

"True. We just have to stay out of the middle and not pick sides."

"Yeah right," she pouted. "Like that will be easy."

"You know we are the only sane ones out of this whole crazy bunch," he mused, kissing the top of her head. "It's always been that way."

"Maybe so but that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you," she punched his arm. "You knew about that crap like a whole 36 hours beforehand and you didn't breathe a word to me."

"Sorry. I was trying not to get involved yet still be loyal to my brother."

"I guess."

"Damn, Hales. That kind of hurt," he rubbed his arm. "You been working out?"

"No. Sorry, baby. Just no more secrets, alright? And promise me that whatever goes down with all of this, you and me are out of the drama. I have waited a decade to marry you and I don't want any of this to stand in our way and ruin our special day. Promise?"

He held her close.

"Promise."

But it was a promise neither one was sure they could keep. It always came down to Lucas Scott and his girl drama. Now they were back to the beginning. Back to the madness.


	18. The Burning Boat

Peyton walked around as a cool summer's night breeze blew gently against her face. It was a welcome contrast to the usual North Carolina sticky, muggy evenings. She walked amongst faces some familiar, some not so. But Tree Hill was only so big and like it or not, it was a guarantee to almost always run into someone you knew. Peyton hadn't counted on that fact. She had forgotten just how much of a highlight the annual Burning Boat festival was to the town. It seemed like every citizen was out and about and there were more than a few she was trying to avoid.

Ever since Haley's disastrous dinner party where her estranged soon to be ex husband had inadvertently introduced his new fiancée, a humiliated and angry Peyton had kept a low profile. And that had been the plan for that night. She had left Haley and Nathan's only to pickup takeout for dinner. A quiet Blockbuster night had been on the agenda but plans had been foiled when an unsuspecting Peyton caught an equally unsuspecting Nathan and Haley about to have sex on the couch. She had muttered an embarrassed apology and gotten the hell out of dodge. Driving around aimlessly she had ended up downtown at one of Tree Hill's most eagerly anticipated events.

The Burning Boat Festival. It was literally what it said. A large boat docked in the harbor. People were allowed to leave whatever they wanted…clothing, letters, it didn't matter. It was a place to square your karma, burn your bad luck and choices and start anew. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that at least she was in the right place. She could use a little starting over.

Peyton walked up to the boat where they were collecting items. She felt the necklace on her chest. It was a simple white gold rope chain. On the chain was her engagement and wedding rings. She'd had them bonded together years before. Peyton closed her eyes and could remember a time when those rings stood for something. She could remember the love she felt when Lucas had slid them on her fingers. But it felt like a lifetime ago. She was a different person now and he had certainly proved that he had changed. And now with Caylan in the picture, she was forced to wonder if it was really ever real.

Sure Peyton had initiated the separation and divorce but the good thing was it had not been about another man or woman. It was an amicable end to two people who would love each other always but simply were no longer in love with each other. No matter what, Lucas would always hold a special and sacred place in her heart. Though eventually she would have to move on, it would take time to replace the kind of love they once shared. But not for Lucas apparently. It felt like a blow to the gut that he had seemingly replaced her with the first young, hot, interested blonde that had come around.

"Well, well, P. Sawyer, or is it P. Scott? Who the hell knows these days? Or does it even matter?"

Peyton turned around and found herself face to face with a certain old friend.

"Brooke…"

"You look surprised to see me. Come on, Blondie, you haven't been away that long. It's Tree Hill. What else do people around here have to do?"

"Yeah, I guess," Peyton looked away.

Brooke smirked, noting Peyton's hand touching the rings.

"Letting the past go, are we?"

Peyton looked at the rings, at the boat, then at Brooke. For one split second it had been an option but a decision nevertheless she knew she couldn't go through with.

"I was just leaving."

"So soon?"

"Brooke, dude, come on. I'm not in the mood, okay? If every time you see me you feel you get to take a jab at me for whatever reason, fine, but tonight isn't the night."

Feeling tears well in her green eyes, Peyton began to walk away cursing to herself as she heard clicking heels following in her direction.

"Peyton, wait…"

"What?"

She turned to face her.

"I was being a bitch back there."

"Yeah? What else is new?"

They looked in each other's eyes and for a moment all the ill feelings were replaced with a burst of laughter.

"I guess I kind of deserved that one."

"No, you didn't," Peyton sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. I never wanted to fight with you but tonight even more so because I am so tired and so stressed out."

"Let me guess…that little stunt Lucas pulled."

Peyton chewed at her lip.

"He's definitely had prouder moments. It really threw me for a loop."

Brooke made a face.

"That threw everyone for a loop. I mean, God, did you see the look on poor Haley's face? I thought she was gonna have a stroke."

"Sorry. I was too busy trying not to have one of my own."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Brooke looked away, trying to think of the right words.

"Okay. So I haven't seen you in like forever and yeah I have been kind of harboring a grudge over the past few years."

"Why?"

It was on the tip of her tongue but Brooke wasn't quite ready to share everything, not just yet.

"I don't know. I mean, I had my reasons."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, you're here and I'm here and God knows this town isn't big enough for two bitches."

Peyton gave a smile.

"You calling a truce?"

Brooke returned with a shy dimpled smile of her own.

"A temporary one. I mean, you're around Jake and Jenny and I'm around Jake and Jenny. She's just a kid and she doesn't get it and I suppose it isn't fair to make Jake choose sides. Then of course there is the wedding. Haley has enough to worry about without a catfight on the horizon."

"Brooke, I don't have a problem with you. I never did. If we could just talk. I mean, at one time we were pretty good friends. We were best friends, like sisters. That meant a lot to me and I'd like to think it meant a lot to you too."

"That's the past, Peyton," Brooke cut her off. "And isn't that what we're here to do tonight? Isn't the part of the Burning Boat Festival about letting go of the past?"

Peyton looked around and saw her father on the other side of the park. He was smiling, walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Audrey, Audrey's daughter, Madison, standing happily beside them. For Peyton it was just another example of something else she had lost. It had been her past and now it was her present. She couldn't help but wonder if it would repeat in the future.

"Yeah. Um, I guess it is. Look, I have to go. I'll see you around, Brooke."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that happened to you."

Her voice was so quiet, Peyton barely heard it.

"What?"

"Neither you or Lucas have exactly been my favorite people. This whole thing is super awkward. There are times when I didn't exactly wish you the best but that night, the look on your face…I know he really hurt you. It was a real jackass thing of Lucas to do and for what it's worth, I am sorry that it happened like that."

"Thanks. Hey, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, it has been a long time and I don't know if we could ever be friends again. I guess we really don't know each other anymore. We are different people but I hope we can somehow put the past behind us and deal with the people we are today."

Brooke nodded as Cameron joined her.

"Maybe…"

"Everything alright?" Cameron asked, handing Brooke a bottled water.

Brooke sighed, snuggling in his arms.

"Yeah. Um, everything is good."

"I'll see you guys around," Peyton said as she turned to leave.

She walked a few feet away and not long after bumped into someone else.

"Hey," Jake smiled, surprised but obviously happy to see her. "I was hoping you would show tonight."

"Actually, I was just leaving…"

"You sure you don't want to stay on a while? Jen is here, she's actually running around with some of her little friends right now but I know she'd love to see you."

Peyton shuffled her weight nervously.

"Maybe for a little while. I don't know. I mean, there is a high probability of running into certain people around here and…"

"You mean Brooke? Were you guys just arguing?"

Peyton shook her head.

"No, surprisingly. I think she just called a truce. It was the closest thing to a Brooke Davis apology I think I'm ever gonna get."

"You guys made up? Peyt, that's awesome."

"I wouldn't go that far. But I think we are cool for now, at least she'll be civil to me for the rest of the summer."

"That's a start."

"I guess. She even said she was sorry about what happened the other night over at Nathan and Haley's."

Jake winced.

"Yeah, about that. Me too. Um, I called you a few times but I never heard back."

"Sorry. I haven't been in a real talkative mood lately."

"You okay?"

"I will be. It was just a shock, that's all. The whole way it went down…"

"Totally inappropriate, I get it. Have you talked to him?"

Peyton shook her head.

"No and I don't want to, at least not yet. And I really don't want to run into him now. It's bad enough my dad and his new family are here. I don't feel like seeing them either. I guess I have a lot to figure out."

"You do and you have to face it sometime."

"You're right but not tonight. I'm not ready to talk to Dad yet and I sure as hell am not ready to see Lucas."

Jake shrugged.

"It's cool. I doubt he'll be here anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

He chuckled.

"Did you see Caylan or whatever her name is? Not to be mean or pass judgment but for the ten seconds I was around her, I can pretty much tell she is not the type of chick that would dig spending her Friday night at Tree Hill's Burning Boat Festival."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"I guess…"

"Anyway, we could talk, maybe hang out here. I could buy you a chili cheese dog."

She grinned up at him.

"Boy, you do know how to sweeten the pot, huh?"

Together they walked over to a nearby concession stand and took a seat on a bench, eating hot dogs and sipping sodas.

"You know, Jenny really misses you. You should definitely come around more often. She gets really psyched when you're in town."

"I will," Peyton nodded. "I'm just trying to get rid of some of these issues, you know, before I hang around a kid. I'm not exactly the greatest company these days."

He looked away, blushing.

"I'm not complaining," he said softly.

"Dad! Peyton!" Jenny interrupted, squealing as she ran towards both of them with hugs. "Peyton, you came! This is my friend, Amy!"

"Hey guys," Peyton smiled.

"Are you gonna stay? You could hang out with us. You could hang out with my dad. It's gonna be so much fun, right Amy?"

The child was one big barrel of excitement. How could Peyton say no?

"Just for a little while. I…"

"Yes!" Jenny dragged her with one hand. "Guess what I burned? Those stupid shoes Grandma bought me last Easter. They make me look like a dorky little kid. Dad said I could totally burn them."

Jake made a face.

"Only because they don't fit anymore and remember, not a word to Grandma. I'll never hear the end of it."

"What are you burning, Peyton?" Jenny asked, ignoring him.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but was rendered speechless at the sight before them. Running into Lucas and Caylan would have been the worst thing that could have happened. Now the worst thing had happened.

"Peyton," Lucas mouthed.

"Luke!" Jenny rushed into his arms.

He picked the child up and swung her around.

"Look at you! Man, Jen, you've gotten so tall and so beautiful."

"I missed you!" she hugged him, accidentally brushing her cotton candy against Caylan's arm.

The blonde recoiled at the stickiness, making a face and rolling her eyes.

"Jen, Amy, we should go," Jake tried to hurry up and defuse the situation.

"But…"

"But you'll see Luke another time."

"That's right," Lucas finally conceded.

"Who is this, Luke? Is this your new girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

All the adults just stared at one another.

"Jen, that's impolite," Jake spoke through pursed lips.

"What? I was just asking."

Caylan forced a smile and bent down to Jenny and Amy's level, making sure the blinding diamond was in full view.

"I'm Caylan Hughes, Lucas' fiancée."

Jenny made a confused face as a hint of crimson flashed over Peyton's.

"Cay…" Lucas whined in a warning voice.

"We really have to go," Jake answered as they walked away. "Lucas, Caylan, good night. Come on, girls."

The children brushed it off as quickly as it happened. Giggling and eating cotton candy, they ran ahead.

"Listen, Jake…" Peyton began.

"Oh God, Peyt. I am so sorry. I had no idea they would be here and I'm sorry Jenny just blurted that out."

"It's okay."

"I feel like it's not."

"Well, it is."

"But let me guess, you're gonna take off, huh?"

She exhaled.

"I think that's best. Tell Jenny I said bye and that'll I see her soon."

The two hugged as Jake tried to hide his disappointment.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she promised.

"I'll call you."

As the ceremony began, Peyton dashed back to her car, overwhelmed. The cold war with Brooke seemed to finally have an end in sight and it looked like a fun and relaxing night with Jake and Jenny. Then in the blink of an eye, it had been ruined. She hated that Lucas and Caylan had that power over her. It was confusing but the wound was still fresh. She hated that it bothered her so much to see them together and the only way for a resolution was to follow Jake's advice and face it head on. But she couldn't. Not yet. Maybe next time. Peyton closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? Surely there would be a next time but she looked at it with the same dread she was feeling about what had just transpired. Tree Hill harbored a lot of great memories but sad ones as well. And with her father and Lucas and the divorce in clear sight, she had a bad feeling it was about to get sadder.


	19. Holding On For Dear Life

Caylan sighed dramatically as she stepped inside the shower. It was so small. Besides she had been waiting for over an hour which only added to her already sour mood. Keith and Karen had work, therefore they always got first dibs. Who had ever heard of having only one bathroom anyway? For Caylan it had been yet another inconvenience. She missed the luxury hotels and longed for the spaciousness of Lucas' comfortable, Manhattan loft. She turned on the water, fretting as it took a while to set the perfect temperature. Even then she had only minutes, ten at tops. After that the water would go freezing cold, ruining any hopes she had of a relaxing half hour plus shower. To say the least, Tree Hill had not been what the young beauty had expected. Sure it was a cute, quaint little town but it was more suited for a short two or three day visit, not the lengthy one she and Lucas were anticipating.

Humming to herself and trying to figure out what she was going to do for the rest of the day, Caylan stood under the stream of water, letting her long hair get wet. She lathered the locks with shampoo, massaging her scalp with her fingers, missing the treat of spa day and having her hair washed and styled at one of the upscale New York City salons. Then it happened. There was an awful creaking sound, followed by a significant decrease in water pressure. After a few seconds, it stopped altogether leaving the pouty blonde cursing out loud as she reached for a two towels. Opening the bathroom door, she found her fiancé sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the local newspaper.

"Luke!"

He looked up and couldn't help but chuckle. Caylan was soaking wet, one large towel wrapped around her tanned, svelte body, the other haphazardly around her hair that still had shampoo in it. The frown on her face let him know she was anything but pleased.

"Baby, what in the world happened?"

"You tell me," she crossed her arms. "Your parents must have forgotten to pay the water bill or something. It stopped right in the middle of my shower and by the way, I see nothing funny about that."

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you, Cay."

"Well, I'm not laughing."

"You should be. You look so adorable, babe."

"Just help me."

Together they walked over to kitchen sink where Lucas turned on the faucet. There was a thin stream then it stopped completely.

"You're right. I guess the water is off."

"Duh."

"I'm sure Mom and Keith paid the bill. They stay on top of things like that. It must be something wrong with the line."

"Call a plumber. How long do you think it will take him to get here?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't need to call a plumber. Look, it's probably the water mane. It's no big deal. These pipes are old. It has given us trouble before. It's really not hard to fix at all. I'll swing by the hardware store and pick up the parts. I'll call Keith at work and he can come home on his lunch break and help me dig out where the break is, that is if you don't want to help me," he playfully swatted at her behind.

"No thanks."

"Why? It could be fun," he raised his eyebrows. "It could be sexy. We could get you some cute little overalls and…"

"Lucas, this is no time for jokes. I really wish you would just call someone but if you insist on fixing it yourself, then whatever. Just help me get this damned shampoo out of my hair before it starts falling out."

He noticed her agitation as he pulled several gallons of water in jugs from the refrigerator. She bent over the kitchen sink and Lucas carefully washed the soap from her hair.

"Is that better?" he asked when they were done.

"I guess."

"You look pissed off. I know you can't be happy about the water situation. Things happen and I promise to get it fixed as soon as possible but I get the feeling it's more than that."

She looked away.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss home."

Lucas smiled at her.

"Tree Hill is no New York but it's still a pretty great place."

"I get bored. I run out of things to do."

He pulled her in his arms.

"Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we? We'll find stuff to do. Sweetheart, there are plenty of things to do around here. There's a lot of historic tourism type deals. We can take a boat out on the river. There is always the beach. We can go camping and hot air balloon riding. Anything you want to do."

"Whatever," she pulled away.

"Caylan…"

"Why do we have to stay here? In this house I mean? There is a Hilton right downtown."

"What's wrong with this house? It's my house. It's my parent's house. It's home. There are a lot of good memories here. Cay, I grew up here. Sure I could stay at some hotel or rent a place on the beach but why? That's part of the cool thing about coming back to North Carolina. I always get to hang out here. It's nice. It feels good to relax and be normal."

"Your parents don't like me."

"My parents like everybody. They are like the nicest people. Granted our relationship took them off guard and maybe they aren't too pleased with us sharing a bed every night but it's okay. Mom and Keith are making an effort and you should too. It's just that they're really close to Peyton and this kind of makes for a weird situation."

Caylan rolled her eyes.

"I should have known."

"What?"

"Peyton," she threw her arms in the air. "It always comes back to Peyton."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's your ex wife."

Lucas frowned.

"Not technically but we're getting there. What's this about?

"When we were still in the city and I practically moved in with you, that was your way of moving on, of making a fresh start, right?"

"Yes."

"Yet you were always talking to Peyton or talking about Peyton or texting her or e-mailing her or communicating in some way."

"Caylan, Peyton and I don't hate each other. Yeah, occasionally we checked in to see how the other person was doing and you knew that when I met you. Most of the time our talks were about settling business and lawyers and all that stuff."

"Your family and your friends won't accept me. They never will. I don't stand a chance fitting in as long as Peyton is lurking around."

"She isn't lurking around. This is new for everyone just like it's new for us. I told you this wouldn't be easy. I told you it would take a little time and it will. But eventually it will all come together. You are an amazing young woman. I see that and pretty soon so will everybody else. But we can't force or expect my family and friends to just choose sides. I don't want them to. Peyton has been around forever and they all love her. There are bonds and relationships there. I have moved on and I want them to accept you but accepting you does not mean them severing all ties with Peyt. That's not very fair."

Caylan was not convinced.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"What? Cay, come on. I mean, what kind of question is that?"

"An important one you need to answer."

"No, it's a ridiculous one. Look, Peyton and I have been wonderful friends for like ten years. She is a special person to me. I can't just throw that all away. For four of those years, we've been married. At one time yes, I was very much in love with her but it didn't work out. That part of our relationship is over. Of course I care about her as a friend but I am not in love with her. Baby, I'm in love with you and it really bothers me that you question that."

"Well it really bothers me that I have to. God, Lucas. From the first night we got here, all you've talked about, all you've been concerned about are Peyton's feelings. Is she gonna be upset? Is she gonna care? How will she react? Blah, blah, blah. It's so stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"What about me?"

"What about you? Caylan, I don't get it. I love you. I proposed to you. You have been constantly by my side the last few months and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I am with you and that should be enough. You don't have to wonder. But I know this, us, surprised everyone and it may have hurt some feelings, Peyton's included. I was just trying to be sensitive about it. What's so wrong with that?"

"The night at Haley's dinner party you expected me to wait outside like some stray puppy you were waiting to see if it was okay to bring in."

"That's not how it was. I asked you to wait and you agreed so I'd have time to explain and introduce you."

"You didn't even introduce me as your fiancée."

"You didn't give me much of a chance."

"I felt like you were ashamed of me, Luke."

"That's not the case and I never want you to feel that way."

"Peyton couldn't get over herself, couldn't get over the fact that you two are almost divorced. She had the nerve to get mad and storm out like a spoiled brat and you had the nerve to start after her."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh yes you did until I stopped you."

"I didn't want her to be mad, okay? I didn't want anyone to be upset."

"What about the other night at that Burning Boat thingy?"

"It's a small town. We ran into each other. It was awkward. Damn, babe, what do you want me to say? Plus, Jenny was there. You don't understand, Cay. Jen is like a daughter to all of us. I wanted to make sure she understood what was happening. I also didn't want Peyton's feelings to be hurt."

"See? See what I mean? Once again, like always, it's about her now. It's about your ex wife, not your current girlfriend."

"Why are you acting like this? You know what? I really love you, Caylan, I do. You are an incredible person. We have a great relationship. You are everything I have ever wanted and being with you makes me so happy, in fact, it makes me better but I can't stand this. I cannot stand it when you get like this."

"Like what?"

"Immature and inconsiderate and difficult and jealous."

He was at his wits end. He did love Caylan, why was it so hard for her to understand his point of view? He hadn't done anything wrong. Tensing up, he was on the verge of walking away. It was the best move possible before he became angry. The last thing he wanted was a fight where something would be said and they would both end up regretting it later. He turned away, looking for a basketball, the River Court his destination in mind. But he stopped before reaching the front door. That's when he heard it. Sniffles followed by sobs. He closed his eyes. It broke Lucas' heart to hear her cry. He loved her. She was his fiancée. He was supposed to take care of her, not hurt her. Turning on his heels, he quickly retraced his steps where he found her crying softly at the kitchen table. He put a hand gently on her bare shoulder but she recoiled.

"It's okay. You're mad at me and I get that."

Lucas sighed.

"I don't want to be mad. Baby, I don't want to fight at all. I love you."

"I know," she whimpered. "I love you, too, it's just this is really hard for me. You're so busy trying to make sure everyone else is taken care of and okay with this but you're forgetting about me. Maybe I'm having a hard time too and sometimes it feels like you don't even care."

He wiped her tears away.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry, Caylan. I didn't mean to forget about you, honey. This is hard for everybody but I promised you we'll get through this together and we will, okay?"

She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her face. She had been honest with him about her fears but no matter what, she stilled despised Peyton Sawyer Scott and any other woman too close to her man. That was viewed as competition. It was hard to control her disdain a lot of times but she couldn't risk Lucas getting too mad. What if he walked off and ran right back into Peyton's arms like everyone wanted? So to exercise a little control, she did what she had to do in that situation and luckily turning on the water works did the trick every time. All she had to do was make it through the rest of the summer through Nathan and Haley's wedding. Then they would go back to New York and forget all about Tree Hill. They could get married right away and perhaps move out west to L.A. far away from Peyton and everyone else. That was Caylan's plan. All she had to do was hold on a few more months.


	20. When Dreams Become Reality

Lucas let out a breath as he casually strolled alongside the Market Street Docks. The sun beat down but a light breeze blew across the horizon, temporarily alleviating the summer heat. It was a perfect day, he thought as he stopped at the frozen lemonade stand for a refreshing treat. For a few still moments in the mid morning, everything was okay like it used to be. The memories of growing up in Tree Hill came flooding back. He'd had some good times there, they all had. How many days had he had just like that one? With everything going on and so much on his mind, it felt good to take a walk and just enjoy the peace of it all.

Enjoying his lemonade, he continued his walk, nodding polite greetings at the strangers who passed by. Getting up and out was exactly what he had needed but tranquility was shattered just seconds later when he felt the buzz of his cell phone vibrating against his thigh. He fished it out of his pocket, disappointed at the trance that had been broken. For a few moments he hadn't been a screw up, Peyton wasn't angry with at him, his parents weren't disappointed in him and there was no unhappy, pouting Caylan. He glanced at the Caller ID. Ah…speak of the beautiful devil.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Just out. I felt like getting away for a minutes so I came downtown. Everything okay?"

"No. I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"So you just left? God, Lucas!"

"Cay…"

"I can't believe you sometimes."

He closed his eyes. What now?

"You're upset. What is it?"

"I just don't like being stuck here. Your parents are gone, which is totally fine, considering they don't like me anyway. I wake up by myself and there is absolutely nothing to do. You didn't even leave me a car."

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't you think I might want to come?"

"Honestly? No. You've made it clear you don't like downtown Tree Hill. All the things there are to do, you just dismiss them."

Caylan sighed dramatically into the phone.

"So I like the city life better. Look, I know we're stuck here because this is what you want. I'm putting up with that for you because I love you, Lucas. I want you to be happy."

"And I want you to be happy too but I know that you aren't. What can I do, Caylan?"

"I just hate being alone. Will you come home?"

He looked around. He couldn't much blame her. Tree Hill was his sanctuary, not hers. She was uncomfortable and although he needed a break, leaving her stranded for the morning probably hadn't been the most considerate idea.

"Yeah. Um, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and made the short walk to where he had parked on Princess Street. The dark SUV rental awaited as he unlocked it and climbed inside. He sat there in the driver's seat for who knows how long, a man alone with his thoughts. He was daydreaming again and again interrupted by his phone. He accepted the call but there was no time for him to greet the person on the other end.

"Luke, baby, where are you? I thought you said you were just downtown. If so, you should have been here by now. What is taking so long?"

Caylan.

"Sorry, babe. I, um, I…I got tied up. Anyway, I'm leaving right this instant. I should be there in a few minutes."

"Can you get me some coffee?"

"Sure but there's plenty of coffee in the house. Mom keeps it in a tin on the counter. It's the super secret special brew she uses for the café and everyone knows Karen's Café has the best coffee around."

"It's too strong," Caylan complained. "It tastes funny."

"Okay…"

"Would you mind stopping at that little shop in mid town I like, you know, the one right on Market?"

"No problem."

"And Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry home. I want to do something fun today."

"Really?" he asked as he cranked up. "Okay. There's this new museum that opened up right outside of town. That should be fun. Or I could call up Nathan and Haley and take a boat out. We could always take a drive along the coast and have a picnic. You know what? Keith was telling me about this awesome hiking trail…"

"I was thinking more about the spa."

He frowned.

"The spa?"

"Yes. I am absolutely dying. A facial, deep tissue massage, mani and pedi would make me feel like a million bucks."

"Oh," he said simply.

He'd had more in mind of doing fun, quality activities together.

"You could totally come. Couples spa day sounds so amazing but if you don't want to, you could always play golf or something."

"Yeah…"

He put the truck in reverse and gave it a little gas. The conversation with Caylan had distracted him and he had grossly misjudged how much room there was between his vehicle and the sleek Infiniti convertible parked behind him. There was a thud and a bounce as Lucas cursed out loud.

"Are you okay, baby?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Cay. Look, I just backed into another car. Let me call you back."

"Was it your fault? Did anybody see? Did it do any damage?"

"It was definitely my fault, I have no idea who saw and I'm about to get out now and inspect the damage. I'll leave a note for the other driver with my contact and insurance information on it."

Caylan rolled her eyes.

"You're such a goody goody sometimes," she giggled. "I say screw the note but whatever. I know you won't. Just hurry up with my coffee, besides I missed you this morning. We didn't even make love."

Normally that would be incentive enough to get the ball rolling but Lucas had too much on his mind.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, hanging up.

He got out to inspect the damage but there seemed to be none. Still it was a nice car and he had messed up. It would be only honorable to at least notify the other driver.

"Excuse you. What are you doing to my car?"

Lucas stood.

"I'm sorry. I…"

He stopped mid sentence. He thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Lucas?"

"Brooke…hey."

For a few seconds, the whole world seemed to pause. For Brooke it was a routine morning downtown running errands. Often she had chosen to walk when the weather was nice, as she lived so close, but she'd had immediate plans to go to work early at her studio across town so she had driven. The last thing she expected was an impromptu reunion with Lucas Scott.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

He stared at her. She was more mature but she was still Brooke. And she was still beautiful. He had seen that face a thousand times over the years in his dreams at night and thoughts during the day. At one time they had been closer than close, happy and in love. The girl had once been his best friend, she used to drive her Bug cheerily onto the River Court to greet him, she had shared her hopes and fears and dreams and secrets with him. They had laughed and cried together in the best and worst of times. They had made love. The romance had turned to a bitter purgatory, which had eventually cooled to friendship. It was only then after he lost what had meant the most that Lucas began to realize that he was in love with Brooke Davis. He had told her so just before she left and he would never forget that look on her face. But she had gone anyway, never to return, shattering his world. They hadn't been together in years and when he wanted to see her, all he had to do was dream. Somehow he had managed to pick up the pieces with her best friend and eventually found happiness but what might have been always lurked in the back of his mind.

"Wow," he mouthed. "You, um…you, Brooke, you look great."

It was their first one on one meeting close up minus the distractions. Those blue eyes were damn near hypnotic but she quickly blinked away, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable in her casual attire.

"Lucas, I asked you a question. What is going on?"

It took him a few minutes to rejoin her on earth.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry. That's my rental parked in front of you. I kind of backed into your car. Of course I didn't know it was your car at the time. It was an accident. I just wanted to see how bad it was. I was gonna leave a note."

"How noble," she rolled her eyes, looking at both vehicles as well.

"Well, luckily it looks like there was no real damage. I don't see any dents or scratches or anything."

"Yeah. Lucky us."

She turned and walked away, unlocking the driver's door.

"Brooke. Wait."

"What Lucas?" she folded her arms.

He looked around. He was nervous for some reason. Their run in had been pure coincidence but for some reason he couldn't just let her walk away.

"Uh…"

"I'm waiting," she impatiently tapped her foot.

"You look like you're in a hurry…"

"I am."

"I don't want to keep you, it's just that I wanted to say hi."

She made a face.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas had to chuckle at his own awkwardness and stupidity.

"That came out wrong. I, uh, we…you and I haven't seen each other in a really long time. I just wish we had the chance to talk, you know, catch up. I guess that was supposed to happen at Hales' dinner party but…"

"You screwed that one up."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I kind of did."

"Look, Lucas, this is small town. I'm sure we'll see each other again but right now I really don't have time to travel down Memory Lane with you."

"I know. It's just that I always wondered whether or not you were okay. That really bothered me. Now I see that you are and I am so glad. I…"

"You don't have to do this, you know. Really. Some things are just better off if you let them go. Like I told Peyton, you can't keep hanging onto the past."

Lucas looked surprised.

"Wait. You talked to Peyton?"

Brooke uncomfortably shifted her weight.

"No need to alert the media or anything. It was at the Burning Boat Festival."

"How, how did it go?"

She shrugged.

"It went. I hadn't seen her in a while. I'm not gonna lie and say she is my favorite person. Anyway, it's over now. We're adults."

A huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh Brooke, that's wonderful. It's awesome! I know Peyton has been pretty down in the dumps lately. The fact that you two are friends again…"

"Before you throw a parade in our honor, Peyton and I are not friends again…far from it. We just agreed to be civil and let go of the bygones from the past. And yeah she has been down lately mostly because of you and Malibu Skipper."

Lucas cringed. Ouch! He deserved that one.

"Her name is Caylan."

"Who gives a crap? Besides the fact that she is way too stuck up and way too thin and she's like 13 years old, that was a really shady, shitty thing you did to your wife in front of everyone."

He hung his head.

"I know."

"Let me guess…you're really sorry."

"I am. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Brooke laughed in spite of the situation.

"There's the old Luke. Still playing both sides of the fence I see. You can't get a grip on your hormones and your emotions and innocent women get hurt and you think that quiet heroic, broodiness excuses everything. You're Lucas Scott, Tree Hill's resident good boy. You do no wrong. Well, I have a newsflash for you, when you don't think, when you screw up, when it comes to you and girls period, people tend to get hurt."

"I know. Look, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me. Try apologizing to your wife."

"She won't let me. Peyton is still pissed off."

"Do you blame her?"

"No but…"

"Look, I don't want to get involved."

"I know but everything you just said is true. I don't mean to do these things but they still happen and a lot of people have been hurt. Including you."

"Lucas…"

"Just hear me out. It was a long time ago and you have done really well for yourself. That Cameron seems like a great guy. You probably don't care but I am sorry for any and everything I did all those years ago to hurt you. I just hope you can forgive me."

Brooke felt her anger brewing. She was a grown woman. She was living a different life. She was a different person. She was happy. She had a career and accomplishments and a wonderful partner in Cameron. Life was grand and she was enjoying it living it to the fullest. Nothing could touch her, nothing would ever destroy that feeling. She could remember years before feeling her self worth crumble. She could remember the pain of the small town cheer captain loving a Lucas who didn't love her back. She could remember the humiliation, the rejection…the betrayal. He had hurt her and it had taken her literally years to get over it. Finally she had arrived at that place, that safe, happy, comfortable place and now he was back and he'd had the nerve to dredge it all up again covered with one of his trademark, dramatic apologies.

"You've got a lot more important things to worry about other than my forgiveness."

He nodded. That was as good as it was going to get.

"No more hard feelings?"

She couldn't call one truce without the other.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Um, if we missed something on the car, don't hesitate to call me. I'm staying at Mom's…"

"I'm sure the car will be okay. I'll have Cam look at it later."

And just like that, a decade in the making, it was over.

"Take care of yourself, Brooke."

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper. "You too."

He watched her get in, crank up and drive away. He thought for a minute. What if things had been different? What if had told her sooner that he loved her? What if he had realized it sooner? What if she hadn't gotten on that plane? What if she had come back? How would all that have altered his life? Would he still have ended up with Peyton? So many questions without answers that replayed themselves dozens of times in his head and in his heart. But that was nothing more than a dream. And when he heard his cell phone again, Caylan's name blinking on the ID, it was enough to jolt him back into reality.


	21. Pure Intentions

Lucas sighed as he sat in the SUV. He felt like a spy, parked inconspicuously out of sight on the quiet suburban street. He was a man on a mission, a mission he had been avoiding for way too long. It was time to man up and face the music but fear and guilt had hampered his previous efforts. So he had decided to take the bull by the horns. He had given Caylan the spa day she had been longing for. With her safely tucked away for skin rejuvenation and deep tissue massage, it was his sole opportunity to get away and handle the business he had been ignoring. Had his fiancée been aware of his intentions, she would have had a cow and Lucas knew it. Some things were better off being kept a secret.

He had the perfect view of the front door and relief fell upon him when it finally opened. Just like clockwork, Haley filed out of the condo, smile on her face as she climbed in her car and headed off to work. Some 20 minutes later, Nathan followed suit. Dressed down in workout gear, it looked as if he was headed to the gym. Lucas mouthed a silent prayer of thanks. His baby brother had never been known as an early riser, especially when he wasn't working. It could have been hours he'd have to wait for Nathan to rise and leave the house but just his luck, the wait hadn't been too long. Now came the hard part.

His heart pounded. His palms were all yucky and sweaty. He felt like there was a frog in his throat. The anxiety building up inside was unreal. It was hard to face her and that's why he had been avoiding it so. But it could wait no longer. The talk was inevitable. The air needed to be cleared. He owed it to himself. Most of all, he owed it to Peyton, he reasoned as an unsteady finger rang the doorbell. The few seconds felt like years of eternity as finally he heard small footsteps walking towards the door. Slowly it opened and Lucas swallowed a breath.

"Hey," he said, letting it out.

There she was. Black tank top, gray sweats, bare feet, and her blonde hair pulled up, sans make up. Plain and simple but still beautiful. That was Peyton. That was how he would always remember her.

"Lucas…" she seemed surprised.

"Hi," he nervously repeated.

For a split second it looked as if her expression had softened. After all they had spent many years together as lovers and friends, soul mates and confidants, husband and wife. There was a hint of gentleness in her green eyes but the flash of anger quickly replaced it. Immediately her lips curled into an unimpressed scowl, arms folding defensively.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I, um, I needed to see you, Peyt. We have to talk."

"About?"

"About us. About everything that's happened and that is happening."

"Lucas, when I needed to talk to you, you ignored me. It pissed me off but I was willing to let it go because I figured you needed your space or whatever. The I found out, in front of all our friends, exactly why you had been ignoring me and the business you and I needed to settle. That was pretty low and after that, I have nothing to say."

She went to shut the door but he blocked it with his foot.

"Wait…Peyton, the beach house sale is final."

Peyton gave him an impatient glare.

"I know that, Lucas. When you finally decided to get your ass in gear and actually show up for a meeting with the lawyers and realtor, we got all that settled."

"I have something for you," he reached in his pocket and handed her an envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

"1.5 million dollars," he stated. "It's a check for your half of the final sale."

She eyed the paperwork, finally accepting it.

"I could have gotten this through the mail or I could have picked it up."

"I know but I wanted to save you the hassle. It's the least I can do, right?"

She laughed bitterly in spite of their ominous and awkward situation.

"Whatever, Lucas. This is just one step closer to me being done with you forever. Once the ink dries on those divorce papers, I never want to see you again."

He closed his eyes.

"Please don't say that."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Peyton, I care about you, okay? You know that. We have been in each other's lives for so long. I never want that to change."

"You have some nerve."

"We said we wouldn't be one of _those _couples, Peyt. We've been together too long and we've been through too much. So it didn't work out. We promised we'd always be friends."

"Yeah? Well, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before _her_," Peyton spat.

"I get it," he hung his head. "This is about Caylan."

"You think?" she questioned sarcastically.

"We need to talk about this. It's a long time coming actually. Could I just come in and…"

"No."

"Peyton, come on. Do you really want to have this conversation in the front yard where any and everyone could hear us?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? You're the one that loves to broadcast things in such a public fashion."

He frowned. She was not going to make it easy.

"Okay. You're upset with me."

"No, Lucas, I am very pissed off at you."

"You and everybody else," he sighed. "What did I do? Please tell me. What part bothers you?"

"What part doesn't bother me? And the fact that you think you can just come here and act all casual and nice like nothing is wrong totally blows my mind."

"I came here to talk, to clear the air. I came to somehow try to fix this because I can't stand you and everybody else hating me."

Peyton chewed at her lip.

"Were you with her when we were still together?"

It was the question that had been burning a hole in her heart and soul. She was angry with Lucas and had every right to be. It wasn't supposed to matter but it did. And she had to know.

"No. No, Peyton, I wasn't. I mean that. I swear on everything. It was a few months after we separated, after you moved out. I met her at a press party. Believe me, the last thing I was looking for or expecting was to meet someone but it just sort of happened. We were introduced, we talked and we just clicked. That's it. I promise this had nothing to do with you. I would never cheat on you, not in a million years. I never did. I give you my word."

"And now you're both here in Tree Hill for the summer and you're engaged."

"Yes."

Peyton shook her head.

"I'm not dealing with this right now. Just go…"

"I can't do that. We have to deal with it sometime."

"Lucas…"

"Just don't shut me out, Peyt. I know you have a lot going on. Just talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling."

"You want to know how I'm feeling?"

"Yes, I do. That's important to me."

"Okay. I'm confused. I'm mad as hell. I'm hurt, I'm humiliated. Want me to keep going?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I just don't get it."

"How could you not get it? Dammitt, Luke!"

"Peyton, the marriage is over. I'm moving on, we're moving on. That's what happens when people divorce."

"How could you do this?" she asked quietly.

The emotion level was high but she was doing her best not to show it. Ever since that disastrous night at Haley's dinner party when Lucas and Caylan had shown up, Peyton had put on a brave face, trying hard to mask her disdain and sadness from their friends.

"Peyton, honestly, I don't see what I did wrong. Granted, I should have been upfront with you about Caylan. Just showing up at the party was stupid and inconsiderate. I get that part. What I don't get is how you can be so upset that I'm with someone else? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't cheat on you."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point? How am I the bad guy in all of this especially when you're the one that ended the marriage?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton but I have to put it out there. I feel like you're not being fair. We were married and it was a good relationship and I thought we were happy and one day you just pull the rug from underneath me and basically say you're not in love with me anymore and you want out."

"Give me a break, Lucas. Marriage is about passion and being madly in love and all these wonderful things that we used to be. But you know damn well things had changed. We were creatures of habit, we had gotten comfortable, gotten used to the other person being there. How fair was that? I just had the guts to say something. We're so young and I didn't want either of us to spend the rest of our lives missing out. You know it's true and you felt the same way, too. It was just easier to keep things the way they were."

"Maybe I liked the way things were," his voice slightly rose. "Did you ever think about that? Did you ever once consider what I wanted?"

She fought back tears.

"We talked about it…"

"No, Peyton. You talked about it. I listened and I did what it took to make you happy even if it hurt me…just like always."

A lump formed in her throat.

"Now who's being unfair?"

"You didn't want me anymore, Peyton. I accepted that. As much as it sucked, I finally got over that. And I met someone else who did want me. A wonderful, beautiful girl that I fell in love with. And I'm happy now. So I guess you were right all along, Peyton. You and I weren't meant to be together forever. There was someone else out there for each of us. Now I found the woman I want and you're alone and bitter and second guessing your decision. Everybody feels sorry for you and takes your side. Well, guess what, Peyt? I don't feel sorry for you."

Tears filled her eyes but they weren't tears of sorrow and regret. They were hot, bitter, angry tears.

"So you really think that's what it's about?"

"Yeah, Peyton, I do."

She defiantly dabbed at her eyes.

"I love you, Lucas. I have loved you for a really long time. I don't have regrets. I don't regret being with or being married to you. But I don't regret this divorce either. You were always there for me and we shared some really happy times but we weren't right for each other. Just because we shouldn't be married anymore doesn't make me care about you any less. It doesn't take away that mutual respect I always thought would be there. And it doesn't diminish everything we ever had. We had a great life together and that counts for something. Yeah, I walked away and I knew there would come a time when we both moved on but honestly, I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Peyton…"

His voice softened. He hated seeing her cry. That would always tug at his heartstrings.

"How could you? We're not even divorced yet and you're already planning a wedding to someone else. How do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you. It feels like a slap in the face, like a real punch in the gut. It hurts, Luke. It's like what we had didn't matter that much to you in the first place. It's a respect thing and that night at Haley's party in front of everyone and standing here just the two of us, I don't feel very respected."

Standing there in the doorway, the tough girl had quickly disappeared. In her place was a vulnerable, hurt young woman. Her words hadn't fallen on deaf ears. For the first time, Lucas could see the situation through another perspective.

"Peyton, it was never my intention to hurt you," he spoke with a dry mouth. "I, I'm sorry."

He put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched and quickly pulled away.

"Don't…"

"Please. Let me…"

"Let you what? Let you fix it? You can't, not this time, Lucas. What's done is done."

"Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just be careful. Sometimes it's easier to fill the spot with anyone rather than dealing with the loneliness. If you love Caylan and she's the one, then so be it but you should be sure, especially before you marry her."

Lucas nodded. It was fair enough but he wasn't interested in her or anyone else's advice.

"I'm gonna go…"

"Yeah. Um, I think that's best."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I hope we get past this somehow. You'll always have a place in my heart, Peyt. I don't ever want us to be strangers to one another. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again. One day."

He wanted to say so much more. His intentions had been pure but he couldn't help but feel he had made an even bigger mess of things. A part of him wanted to hold her. But there was nothing to do but leave. Giving her one last look and hoping it hadn't all been in vain, he simply turned on his heels, headed back to the truck. From the doorway Peyton watched, tears streaming. It was funny and ironic how time could change everything. One thing had remained the same over the years…nobody could turn her life upside down like Lucas Scott. It had first happened when she was 16 and now 10 years and many broken promises later, it was still happening. She longed for the days in Tree Hill when life was simple but it felt like a lifetime before. And she wasn't sure if life would ever be simple for any of them ever again.


	22. Tale As Old As Time

Brooke peeked in the oven and smiled a satisfied smile at what she saw. There browned and baked to perfection was her lasagna. She could only pray that it tasted as good as it looked and smelled. Taking it out of the stove, she placed it on the counter to cool. One of her favorite dishes to eat, to her surprise it hadn't been that hard to make. A recipe and a few lessons from Haley later and she practically had it down pat. She'd never been the domestic type, unless you counted the whole sewing thing. But that had been a self taught talent given her love for clothes and anything fashion. Cooking and cleaning were a whole other story.

As the years passed and she had lived the fast life as a traveling dancer, she had grown more and more accustomed to catered food and hired help. But meeting Cameron Drake had changed her. She had settled down with him for the normal life. In Tree Hill they owned a beautiful home they had taken special interest in fixing up. By day she ran her academy while he did local photography gigs. The nights were spent quietly and happily together, just like a real family…the family Brooke had never had.

"Hey," came a familiar voice as the back door opened. "What smells so delicious?"

Brooke grinned, practically jumping into Cameron's arms.

"Me."

He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Besides you. Is that lasagna?"

"Haley's famous recipe coming right up. I've got salad and garlic bread and wine, well beer for you. Hope you're hungry, babe."

"I am and beat, too."

He had just returned from a traveling job that had him working just across the border in South Carolina.

"How was it?" she asked, preparing the table.

"Pretty good. I can't complain. The pay was decent and the drive wasn't too bad. It was a good day."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it and I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"Missed you, too, babe…oh before, I forget. I happened to take a look at the front of your car and it looks like there's a small scratch on it. Looks like you dinged it against something."

"Oh that. It's no big deal. Actually, I was gonna have you look at it last week when it happened but it totally slipped my mind."

"What happened?"

"Some jackoff backed into my car downtown."

"Did they leave a note?" Cameron frowned.

"I talked to him. We looked at both our cars and they seemed fine at the time."

"Did you get the guy's contact info? I mean, it shouldn't cost a lot to fix. Hell, I could probably buff it out myself. Still you might want to let him know what he did."

"Oh I don't need any contact information, trust me," she rolled her eyes. "It was Lucas of all people."

"Lucas? You mean, Nathan's brother?"

"The one and only," she sighed.

Cameron shrugged.

"Small world."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "Anyway, it's a stupid scratch and I'll call the dealer and drop it off at their body shop. It'll be fine. The last thing I want is to have a chat about it with Lucas Scott."

Cameron nodded as he dug into his dinner.

"This is good, babe. I mean it. You've outdone yourself."

"Glad you like it, Boyfriend," she winked.

"So…"

"So…"

He made a face.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I mean, can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"I don't know. Is that a trick question?" she teased.

Cameron leaned back in his chair.

"Tree Hill is nice and all but relationships are kind of weird here, complicated. Usually I mind my own business but I have to know, what is the deal with Lucas?"

Brooke stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems like a nice enough guy and Nathan is cool. I know he was married to Peyton and all and they split but then he shows up to Haley's party with a fiancée. I don't know, that just seemed kind of strange."

"It's a long, sordid saga but nothing Lucas Scott does surprises me."

"Sounds like there's some history there," Cameron half joked.

"There is," Brooke answered quietly.

He noticed that far away look in her eyes.

"What, did you guys date or something?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Is he the one you told me about that morning on the porch? Is he the guy that came between you and Peyton?"

"You mean the jackass that lied and cheated and totally broke my heart? Yeah, that would be him and yeah Peyton was involved but that was like 100 years ago and it's all water under the bridge now and I have agreed to be civil to a certain backstabbing blonde so I would really appreciate it if you let bygones stay bygones and quit bringing up things that are really going to make me mad."

Cameron knew when to stop while he was ahead. He was no fool. That sometimes fiery temper was one of the things that had attracted him to her. Brooke was an unusually animated and passionate person and her anger was no exception. He had learned to read her body language. She was tense and shifting in her seat, her eyes had narrowed and darkened and she was speaking whole paragraphs in one breath. Yeah, it was definitely time for a change of conversation.

"Okay. I don't want to bring up old news, especially if it's gonna upset you. I apologize. We can talk about something else."

"Fine."

"Fine. I was gonna tell you anyway, the funniest thing happened at work today actually…"

"You know, it's so typical of him to do what he did. You know, bringing that little tramp over to Haley and Nathan's."

So much for a change of conversation. He had opened a can of worms and although the nature and topic was clearly irritating her, Brooke was on a roll and everyone knew there was no stopping Brooke Davis when she was on a roll.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't. I don't. But since you brought it up…"

"Okay," Cameron accepted the bait. "What makes Caylan or whatever her name is, a tramp?"

"You mean besides dating and accepting a ring from a married man?" Brooke helped herself to another generous sip of red wine. "Cam, are you kidding me?"

"I guess it's not the classiest thing in the world."

"Well, she's not and neither is Lucas."

"You gonna tell me the whole story?" he looked his girlfriend in the eye.

She exhaled.

"It was a long time ago."

"I know."

"I was young, it was the start of junior year. Peyton and I were best friends, cheer co-captains. We were the most popular clique in school, we had money and all that other stuff that is oh so important in high school."

"Okay."

"I, I was different back then. Kind of stuck up…and bitchy…and mean. And if you think I was bad, you should have seen Nathan. He was a total ass."

"Nate?"

"Oh yeah. Cocky, hateful, selfish…you name it. But it kind of had to do with the way he was raised. Dan Scott wasn't exactly the best influence. Anyway, everyone in town knew that Lucas was Dan's illegitimate son. He went to school with us but he kind of kept to himself and his own friends. The thing is, they were both awesome basketball players. Nathan was the star of the team, Luke was the star of the River Court. One day the coach discovered Lucas. It was drama and more drama but eventually he joined the team."

"How did Nathan take that?"

"Like a real sore loser. They hazed the hell out of that kid, it was awful. But Lucas toughed it out. That's just the kind of guy he was. He didn't give up, he stood up for himself."

"And eventually the guys came around, right?"

"Eventually. But it was more to it than that. See, Nathan and Peyton were the it couple and…"

"Wait a second…you mean, Nathan and Peyton used to date?" Cameron scratched his head.

"Yeah. Stay with me, babe. You said it yourself, Tree Hill is way complicated. Anyway, it was only the most dysfunctional teen relationship in the history of teen relationships. Fights, drama and make up sex like every week. It wasn't working out and they knew it but Peyton and Lucas kind of had this weird connection thing going on."

"He liked his brother's girl."

"Basically which pissed Nathan off even more, if you can imagine. So he went after Haley because Haley and Luke were best friends. The plan was to deflower and dump her to get at Lucas."

"That's mean. Nathan? He really loves Haley."

"Now he does. That was over ten years ago. Karma is a bitch…he really did fall for her."

"And Lucas and Peyton?"

"They had their shot but she walked away."

"And?"

Brooke shrugged.

"He was hot and I liked him and we sort of became flirty friends and we started dating. He was…I don't know. Lucas was different. He was really smart. He was into his books and literature and stuff. And he was deep. He cared about things and about people. I had never met anybody like him. Honestly I thought it was just gonna be a fling but it turned into more. I, I fell in love with him. For the first time ever, I gave someone my heart."

"What happened?"

"Peyton happened. I caught them sneaking around behind my back. I couldn't believe it. My best friend and the boy I loved. It sucked. It really hurt. I mean, she knew how much I cared for him. She betrayed me anyway. She threw a lifetime of friendship away over a guy."

"Did they stay together?"

"They said they didn't."

"You don't believe them?"

"Like you said, it was a long time ago but I don't know what I believe. Sometimes it's like Peyton only wanted Lucas when someone else had him."

"Did you ever forgive her?"

"As hard as it was, I forgave both of them. We all actually had a pretty close friendship but I never forgot how they betrayed me. Anyway, my family was going through hard times financially until my dad got a job out in California. I left Tree Hill at the beginning of that summer to be with them."

"So you left on good terms?"

"I left with Peyton swearing I was the best friend she'd ever had. I left with Lucas telling me that he had made a mistake, that he really loved me and wanted to be with me. I was young and starting over, senior year of all years in a brand new place. It was a lot to take."

"You still loved him?"

"I don't know. I guess a part of me did. I was confused. But after all their tears and heartfelt speeches, it felt like my plane didn't even take off before those two got together again. It was like I never existed, like they couldn't wait to get me out of the picture. I felt lied to all over again. Anyway, I started a new life and everybody went their separate ways and that was the end of it. But I never forgot, Cam. It made me look at people different. You might think it's petty or stupid but my whole life I had only trusted two people…Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. They both let me down. It made me be more cautious. I guess I never got over that betrayal until now."

"Man," Cameron shook his head. "That was intense. I don't think we had this much drama back in Oklahoma."

Brooke smiled.

"Then you're lucky."

"But it's over now. Things happen for a reason. You moved on and you had a great life. Yeah, Lucas and Peyton split up but it sounds like they had a great life together too, at least for a little while. Maybe it's time to let go and forgive them."

"Peyton hurt me and it changed the way I felt about her and our friendship. It is hard to get over that but I'm trying. The inner bitch in me can't help but take a few tasteless jabs here and there but I have made peace with the situation. I've started being nice to her. I doubt it will ever be the way it used to be between us but now I actually feel kind of sorry for her."

"I don't know Lucas but he doesn't sound like a bad guy. Sometimes people do dumb things but not because they're bad."

"I totally agree. It's not like he's evil or something. I mean, he's nothing like his father. He just doesn't think and he totally sucks when it comes to women. I don't know what the hell is going on with him and Miss Teen USA, though. That one was just way out of left field, not to mention tacky as hell."

"Maybe he loves her. Maybe she's a good girl."

"Puh-leeze. Not that I care. I mean, I can forgive him for the past because now I have a pretty great life and he has for sure made a mess out of his. It isn't my problem. For Nathan and Haley's sake, I will be civil to him and try to tolerate his jail bait but I seriously doubt we'll be inviting those two over for dinner anytime soon."

"Whatever you say, Brooke."

"You brought it up. You wanted to know the story and there it is."

"Yeah…there it is. Tree Hill's love triangles. Go figure."

"Try love rectangles or triangles plus one or…oh hell, I don't know. I was never good at Geometry. Anyway, Jake and Peyton used to have a thing for each other way back in the day. Who knows? Maybe they'll reconnect."

"Just thinking about all this gives me a headache. Promise me one thing, Brooke."

"What?"

"No matter what, you'll stay out of it. I think it's best we steer clear of all this drama. I just don't want to get involved."

Brooke put her hands up.

"I could not agree more. Now enough about everyone else…"

She stood and smiled seductively, walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"You cook me a dynamite meal, give me some good gossip, now you're sitting on my lap rubbing my thigh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

Brooke feigned innocence.

"Why, Mr. Drake! Whatever gave you that idea," her eyes twinkled.

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"Oh hell yeah," he grinned kissing her.

She hopped up, smiling.

"Goody! Last one upstairs has to stand in the back of the shower."

"Brooke…" he got serious for a moment, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, babe?"

He looked uneasy for a moment.

"Things are cool. You sure none of this is gonna affect us?"

Brooke gently stroked his face.

"The past is the past and the drama that's going on now has nothing to do with us. My life with you is perfect and I want to keep it that way. Nothing will ever come between us, Cameron. I mean that. I love you."

Just one look at that dimpled smile was enough to melt his heart and any lingering doubt away.

"I love you, too, Brooke Davis."


	23. One Big Happy Family

Jake nervously paced the side of the field, hands crammed in the pockets of his khaki shorts. The intensity was unreal as one would have thought he was about to participate in a game for his life. But life wasn't at stake, just the bragging rights of ten year old girls. With 22 of them on the field, he leaned over keeping a special eye on the goalie dressed in red and white. The action made its way down the field to her. There was a swift and powerful kick and she went for it. It appeared to be the ultimate stop but an official quickly ruled against it. The call was bullshit. They ruled she had made the save outside of the penalty area. It was no good.

"Oh come on, man! Are you blind? My grandmother could have made a better call and she's 80 years old with cataracts!"

"Dad…" he heard an embarrassed Jenny mouth.

He couldn't help it, he was a soccer dad at heart. He hated being that loud mouth tool parent on the sidelines but he didn't like his daughter being cheated either.

"Okay, I have to side with Jenny on that one. Dude, you are officially the crazy dad that eventually gets banned from the games. So not cool."

He looked up and smiled.

"You made it."

She walked towards him and they hugged.

"Jen called me last night and asked me to come and I sort of promised."

Before she could say anything else, the young girl had noticed her from the field.

"Peyton!" she happily yelled with a wave.

Peyton grinned and waved back.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Have a seat. I've got roast beef sandwiches with Swiss cheese and Hi C juice boxes."

"Snacks for the gods, huh?" she laughed as she sat down and dug in. "Not bad."

"So…" he began, as they ate, still trying to keep a watchful eye on the action in the soccer field.

"So…"

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I kind of don't know what to say. It's just that I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah? Whose fault is that?"

"Oh really?" his eyes twinkled.

She shrugged.

"You haven't called in a while and Jenny was the one who told me about the game so…"

"Honestly? I didn't think you'd come. Besides, I was giving you your space. You seemed pretty upset after The Burning Boat festival and I had called you a couple of times after that. When you didn't answer or call me back, I figured you were off doing your own thing. I respect that, Peyton. I figured when you were ready, you'd come back around. Looks like I was right."

"You know me too well."

"I've known you for a long time."

"You're right though. I've had a lot to deal with, a lot to think about."

"A part of me was afraid you'd gone back to New York."

"I thought about it, actually…more than a few times."

"What stopped you?"

She sighed.

"I don't want to be _that _girl anymore. Running away doesn't solve everything. It doesn't fix anything. I mean, you can run from a situation but you can't run from yourself. The feelings inside will still be here whether I'm in Tree Hill or New York. So I've decided to face it head on."

"Good for you."

"First of all, the plan was to stick around this summer and that's what I intend to do. I also have a lot of other stuff to figure out with my dad and also with work so I'm gonna quit procrastinating and focus on that. Also, it is Nathan and Haley's wedding. They've waited forever for this and I'm not gonna ruin it for them. They're our friends and they deserve more than that. While I'm here, it's no use staying holed up in the condo moping around and hating the world. Basically in a nutshell, I put on my big girl panties, pulled my head out of my ass and tried to be reasonable about everything. Peyton Sawyer Scott is growing up after all, who would have thought?"

"That's good, Peyton. I mean, I know how hard all this has been for you. If you need anything."

"I know. You're a great friend, Jake. All of my friends are great. I don't know what I would do without any of you."

"You ever miss it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The way we all used to be."

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Of course I do," she answered softly.

"It'll never be the same, I guess."

No. Sadly, it wouldn't. So much had happened and time had changed everything.

"It was a different time back then. But it was great and it was real, you know what I'm saying? I do miss it. I miss the person I was back then, I miss the relationships we all had. I know it won't be the same but who knows? Maybe one day we can get some of it back."

"Maybe. I mean, you and Brooke, well, that's a big start, right?"

She nodded.

"It is progress. I don't know if we'll ever be close again but it would be nice. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until I saw her that day when I went to pick Jenny up from dance class. Even though she was a total bitch to me, it was still Brooke. We used to have some good times."

"Maybe this wedding will bring everybody back together."

"Wishful thinking," she laughed.

"What?" Jake defended. "It could happen. Hell, stranger things have happened."

"I don't know…" she shook her head skeptically.

"What about you and Lucas?" he asked quietly. "Do you think you can ever forgive him? You think you two will ever be friends again?"

"I don't know. It's funny, Jake. I look back on all the drama from high school and everything it took for Luke and me to finally get together. Once it happened, it was great. It was really great. When it all fell apart, I was so thankful that if my marriage didn't work out, at least it was on good terms, you know?"

"And now?"

"Now I don't know anymore. What Lucas did, especially the way he did it, really hurt me. I guess I thought we were better than that, closer than that. So now I'm trying to figure out exactly what bothers me the most…and hopefully how to get past it. I don't know, maybe if he had just been honest in the first place, just told me about Caylan, then it wouldn't be such a slap in the face."

"Have you told him that? I know it's rough but you have to talk to him sometime, Peyt…"

"We have. He, um, he showed up at the condo the other day."

"What was that like?" Jake asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"Interesting. I told him some of how I felt but that made him really defensive so unfortunately a lot of it was arguing. I told him some things but truthfully, it could have gone better. I just got so mad. It was the first time I had seen him since everything happened and…"

"At least you guys talked. That's something. It's a pretty emotional deal, of course, you're gonna be angry. Maybe that can set the pace for the next step."

"I hope so," she looked down. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life being angry, especially at him."

"When is the divorce going to be final?"

"Soon. Our lawyers are just working out the details. Settling the property was a major hold up but now that's been solved so it could be as soon as a few weeks but definitely by the end of the summer. Maybe that'll give Caylan enough time to be a September bride," she attempted to joke sarcastically.

"You ever gonna give her a chance?"

"Now that's just pushing it."

"I know but maybe it's not a bad idea."

"Jake…"

"Don't get mad. I know this is kind of unfair because I'm not in your shoes but that could be a big part of acceptance and moving on. I'm not saying be best friends with the girl but there's no reason to have animosity between the two of you."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Technically what did she do wrong? She's not really the other woman because you guys weren't together at the time."

"But we're still legally married."

"True but what if the shoe was on the other foot? What if you met a guy after you and Lucas split up. He's a great guy…smart, handsome, funny, nice, the whole nine yards. You guys have this amazing connection and you fall for him. Would you be able to deny that? You're getting divorced anyway. What would you do? Would you walk away?"

"I, I don't know. Look, it's more than that, okay? Look, I don't know her and despite your idiotic advice, I have no future plans to get to know her but just from what I saw, she doesn't seem like a nice person. You saw her at the condo and at the Burning Boat. You see how flighty and stuck up she acts. And she just loves to flaunt her engagement ring and remind everyone that she is Caylan Hughes, fiancée of Lucas Scott. So what they didn't cheat? That's just tacky of her to try to throw that in my face."

"You're right but you have to take one thing into consideration."

"What's that?"

"Her age…"

"Jake!"

"She's young, Peyton. She may be legal and there may be aspects of her that are really mature but when it comes down to it, she's still just a kid. I mean, at 26, you can't say you're the same person you were six years ago."

Peyton bit her lip. A part of Jake was right but she still didn't like it. She definitely didn't want to hear it.

"It doesn't matter. Look, this is my business and my problem and I'm the one that has to figure out how to get through it. I appreciate you trying to help but at the same time, you are my friend and I don't feel like hearing you defend Caylan or what she and Luke did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know. I don't want to fight about this. I came here to have a good stress and drama free day. I came here to spend time with you and Jenny. I came here to forget about all my problems for the day and just have fun. That's what I still want so can we please drop the issue for now and not talk about it anymore?"

He nodded in agreement.

"You bet."

They exchanged an awkward smile before the game earned their attention once more. The game had come to an end in a tie with a last minute controversial call. The opposing team had been awarded a penalty kick that could give them the win. The coach had picked their strongest girl and it would be up to Jenny to stop it. Jake and Peyton stood, hearts in their stomachs, as they grabbed each other's hand for support. The seconds felt like eternity as they watched in virtual slow motion the other little girl go for the win. The kick was perfect and the ball sailed through the air aimed right at the goal. Out of nowhere, reflexes like a cat, Jenny positioned her tiny body in perfect location to make the stop of young life. The field erupted with cheers as Jenny's team ran and hugged her. The celebration continued on the sidelines as an exuberant Jake picked a cheering Peyton up in his arms and swing her around.

"Go Jen!" they screamed in unison.

"That your girl?" one of the other parents passing by, asked.

"Heck yeah!" Jake announced proudly. "Did you see that? That's my baby, the goalie!"

"She played wonderful. She's such a good soccer player. You and your wife here must be so proud of your beautiful little girl. You look like such a happy little family," the woman commented before leaving.

Jake and Peyton exchanged red faced, open mouthed stares.

"Um, she's not…" Peyton awkwardly started before Jenny excitedly ran over to them.

"Daddy! Peyton! We won! Did you see it? It was so awesome? Did you see me stop that?"

He scooped her up, twirling her around while she squealed with delight.

"Of course we saw it! That was a great save, baby girl! We are so proud of you."

He put her down and she ran over to Peyton.

"Peyton, did you see me?"

"High five, dude! You kicked butt!"

"The whole team is gonna go for ice cream now? Can we go, Dad?"

"You got it, kiddo. Ice cream sounds great."

"What about you, Peyton? It'll be so much fun! Dad, can Peyton come too?"

Jake eyed Peyton, grinning, waiting for her response, crossing his fingers it would be a "yes".

"Ice cream? Uh, okay. Sure. Sounds great!"

"Yay!" Jenny yelled, running off to join her teammates.

"Did you see her?" Jake asked, still smiling. "Did you see my daughter?"

"She's great."

"Um, I appreciate you saying yes and all about the ice cream but if you're busy…"

"No. It's fine. Actually, I'd really like to go. It sounds fun."

Fun wasn't the word.

"Good. You can ride with me, if you like. We can come back and get your car later."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," she said as she helped him pack everything up.

The sun was shining both literally and figuratively for Jake Jagielski. He was feeling good and it was nice to be able to share that with the people that meant the most to him.

"Thanks for coming out today, Peyton," he grinned shyly. "It means a lot to Jenny…and it means a lot to me, too."


	24. Mother Knows Best

The sound of the car pulling in woke Lucas up from his nap. He stirred, finally opening his eyes and stretching his long arms as he yawned. He pried himself away from the couch and slipped his bare feet into his handy pair of flip flops conveniently located nearby. Peeking out the window that provided a view of the backyard, he watched her for a few moments. She lay on her back, trying to soak in as many of the sun's natural rays as possible. Frown on her pretty face, she perched her sunglasses atop her head and reached for more tanning lotion, spreading another even coat over her svelte body. She loosened the straps from her bikini top and rolled onto her stomach. Lucas could have watched her forever but the closing of the car door outside of the front yard, gathered his attention yet again. He poked his head around the corner and smiled.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked, walking outside.

Karen shrugged.

"It's a beautiful day and business was kind of slow at the café. I didn't feel much like being cooped inside anymore and Lynn said she would close for me. I'll call and check on her later."

"Good deal," he said, noting all the brown paper bags. "Did you leave anything in the grocery store for any of the other customers, Mom?"

Each grabbed two as they began unloading the car and taking things inside the house.

"It was time to restock the house, we were running low on some things."

"Mom, I appreciate it but I already told you not to go through so much trouble for Caylan and me. We're fine. Whatever you and Keith normally eat, we can eat it too."

Karen shot her son a knowing "yeah right" look.

"Your friend, is uh, shall I say a choosy eater."

"Mom, she's my fiancée and she's not that picky."

"The coffee? She doesn't like red meat, the chicken must be broiled and God forbid the other day I dared to make homemade lemonade and used tap water."

Lucas took one look at the half smile on her face and chuckled.

"Okay. So she's a little on the fussy side."

Mother and son traveled to the kitchen and began putting away the groceries.

"I hope tenderloins and garlic potatoes are okay for dinner tonight."

Lucas bit his lip.

"Um, Cay doesn't eat pork."

"Lucas…" she raised one eyebrow, her patience growing thin.

"But she absolutely loved your grilled chicken tips and asparagus the other night. It was great, Mom. You should make that again, if it's not too much trouble."

"Grilled chicken and asparagus it is, then," she sighed.

"Thanks, you're the best," he kissed her forehead.

"I've heard that one before."

"Oh do you have a bottle of white wine? Caylan loves it."

"Caylan can enjoy soda or tea with her meal."

"Mom, come on," he laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I am. I never served minors at Tric and I won't do it in my own house either. Now, am I still the best?"

"Actually, you are. Look, I know we haven't talked about everything much but I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?" Karen stocked the cupboards with canned goods.

"For being so cool about this, about me and Caylan. I know it isn't easy for you and Keith."

"No, Lucas it hasn't been easy for us but we're not the ones I'm worried about."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh sweet boy," Karen stroked his face. "What have you gotten yourself into? What are you doing?"

"Mom, don't start," he closed his eyes. "Please."

"I am concerned. I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a mother and that's what we do."

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Well, Caylan thinks you and Keith don't like her."

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told her it wasn't true. I told her that I have wonderful, understanding parents who love everyone and even though we might have taken them off guard, they were being positive and dealing with everything."

Karen sighed.

"It's not that we don't like her."

"Good."

"We don't know her."

"Well get to know her. Mom she's right here in your house living here for the rest of the summer. It's a perfect time as any to spend time with your future daughter in law."

"I already have a daughter in law," Karen blurted out.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean…"

"Is this about Peyton?"

Karen turned and looked at her son.

"Some of it."

"We've been over this already," an exasperated Lucas threw his hands in the air. "Peyton and I split up. Things happen. We were getting the divorce that she wanted."

"Lucas…"

"Mom, people don't always stay together. Yeah, that's the plan but it doesn't always work out like that. I mean, when you were in high school in love with Dan Scott, did you ever imagine things would turn out like they did?"

Karen recoiled at the comment. She had come to terms with her painful past and was enjoying a beautiful life with Keith but Dan Scott and everything about him was still a sore subject.

"No. No, I, I guess I didn't."

Instantly he felt bad. He was annoyed but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude."

"Lucas, I don't want to argue with you or put you on the defensive. You are a grown man more than capable of making your own life decisions. I raised you the best way I could and you turned out to be an intelligent, caring, stand up young man. I am very proud of that. As your mother, I won't always understand and agree with every choice you make but I do support you and love you always."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Yes, I was sad to see your marriage come to an end. I was there when you first began dating, I was there when you said your vows. At one time you two were very much in love and it's always sad to see something that special not work out. I respect you and Peyton's decision and I respect you moving on but yes I do have some reservations."

"Like?"

"Like I'm afraid you moved on a little too fast. I'm sure the loneliness and pain was unbearable but I want to make sure you're with someone because you want to be, because you really love them, not just because you're afraid to be alone. And proposing right away?"

"It isn't like that. I do love Caylan, I do want to be with her. Did I expect to find love again soon? No way. At times, I didn't think I'd ever love again. Then there she was. She just kind of popped up from nowhere and made everything better. She changed my life, Mom. We want to be together, we want to get married. Giving her a ring just felt right."

"What about her age? She's so young."

"Age is just a number. I'm getting tired of defending it. Besides, six years isn't that big of a difference when you really look at it and she's really mature for her age."

"I have one more question."

"Fire away."

"Why did you bring her here? I mean, did she have to come for the whole summer? This will take getting used to and you knew that. Is flaunting her around for an entire three months, including practically throwing her in your wife's face, really the best move?"

"I'm not throwing Caylan in anyone's face but she is my fiancée. We live together and we're together all the time. There's no way I'd be away from her for that long. Would you go off somewhere without Keith for three months?"

"No but that's different…"

"How so?" he asked.

"Peyton is a good person. When you were with her, she treated you well and it was so clear that you were happy. The same thing with Brooke Davis all those years ago and even Anna Tagarro. I'm sorry, I just don't see that with Caylan."

"What do you see?"

"Honestly? A spoiled, immature brat interested in furthering her career and enjoying all the finer things you can provide for her."

"I can't believe you said that. Mom, that really hurts. And if that's the way you and Keith feel, Cay and I can be packed and out of here tonight."

"That's not what I want."

"You could have fooled me. Now I see what Caylan is talking about. You may feel the way you do and maybe I can't change that but the girl I love has the right to stay somewhere and actually feel comfortable."

"Lucas, you know Keith and I would never do anything to offend Caylan or anyone else. We have gone out of our way to make her feel welcomed in this house and you know that."

He couldn't argue there.

"She's not going anywhere and you and everybody else is just gonna have to start dealing with that. I love her."

"And I love you," Karen stepped closer to him. "All those things I just said, I didn't say them to be mean or pick a fight or hurt your feelings. I said them because you are my only child and I love you more than life itself. Your happiness and well being and peace of mind mean the world to me."

"I am happy, okay? Look, I appreciate the concern but the sooner you and everyone else start realizing it, the better off we'll all be."

"Okay. I got everything off my chest and I will leave it alone. You're an adult."

"Thank you. Now can we please drop this and try to have a nice dinner when Keith gets back from the shop tonight?"

Karen nodded and opened her arms.

"Truce?"

He could never stay mad at her. She was one of his best friends and the best mother anyone could have asked for.

"Truce," he hugged her.

"Just promise me one more thing."

"Mom…"

"Don't rush the wedding. I beg you. You made your statement of commitment with the ring. Enjoy a long engagement but please. Please don't go running off as soon as your divorce is final."

"We're not in a rush, Mom. I know what I'm doing."

"Thank you," she mouthed.

They heard small footsteps coming towards them. Lucas smiled as Caylan approached.

"Hey babe," he pecked her lips.

"Hi. Hi, Karen."

"Hello, Caylan."

"How was your tan?" Lucas asked.

She pouted.

"I look all blotchy. I think I need to lie in a tanning bed."

"I think you look great but maybe tomorrow we can go together."

"Awesome," she grinned, throwing her arms around him. "What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken with asparagus tips."

Caylan frowned.

"We just had that…but okay. It was good."

Karen's lips were pursed tonight but her son gave a shrug and a pleading look.

"I was just about to get started," Karen cleared her throat. "Would you like to help, Caylan?"

"Sure," the young blonde volunteered.

"Um, okay. I usually start by marinating the meat. Can you hand me that big bowl over there?"

"That one?"

"Yes, thanks," Karen accepted it. "So… Lucas says you're from South Dakota. What is that like?"

"Oh it really sucks. It's small and there's nothing to do but I did compete in a lot of pageants there. I always wanted to move to New York…"

Lucas smiled as he watched from afar. His mother was making an effort and that was all he could ask for. But he couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling simmering in his gut. It had been the same old argument with family, friends and Peyton when it came to defending his relationship with Caylan but it touched him a little deeper coming from Karen. She'd been pretty blunt with her feelings and it bothered him. For most of his life, her advice had always been sound and a lot of her warnings and predictions had come true. He could only hope and pray she was wrong this time. She had to be.


	25. Just Like Old Times

"Okay, ladies, have I got a night planned for you. Listen up, it's going to knock your socks off," Haley excitedly entered the room. "First of all, we're going to watch movies. Are you ready? Top Gun for some Tom Cruise action, Steel Magnolias for the tearjerker, Dirty Dancing, that one's for you, Brooke, we've got the Season 1 DVD of Alf for some comedy and Peyton, for you, Rocky 4."

Peyton looked up and frowned.

"Why'd I get Rocky 4?"

"I don't know," Haley sighed. "I thought you liked it."

"What made you think…"

"Okay, I am extremely emotional and nervous and sensitive and I worked my butt off to plan this night for us so just go with it, will you?"

Brooke, on the other end of the couch couldn't help but smirk.

"Speaking of, what is the point of this night?"

Haley looked around at the elaborate set up she had worked so hard to put together. Popcorn, brownies, cookies, potato chips, finger sandwiches, fruit slices and soda pop hadn't been that hard. In fact, that had been the easy part. Getting rid of Nathan for a night hadn't proved to be too difficult either. The real feat was convincing Brooke to come over for an old fashioned slumber party and getting Peyton to agree to it as well.

"The point is this…my wedding is coming up. My dream wedding to my dream guy. I've been thinking about this since we were 16. I was always the bride and Nathan was always the groom. And you two, two of our oldest and dearest friends were always there by my side on that special day. I know it's been ten years and a whole lot of drama since but you both have been making progress and progress is good, right?"

Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other.

"I guess," they both mumbled at the same time.

Haley grinned.

"See? You guys are agreeing already."

"Haley…" Brooke began.

"It's going to be fun, you'll see. Just give it a try. We'll eat junk food and look hot in our cute little pajamas and stuff our bras and watch movies and be girls again, the girls we used to be, even if it only is for one night. Come on. What do you say?"

Peyton bit at her lip. When Haley had first posed the idea, she had immediately refused. It just seemed like another recipe for disaster. Things with Brooke had cooled drastically and they were back to being civil again but a friendship like the one they used to share didn't appear to be in the cards. But Haley had persisted and the persuasion had chipped away at her resistance. That was until Brooke rang the bell and the blonde felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay," Peyton sighed. "Since this is so important to you and since you went through so much trouble, I guess so. Brooke, I'm down if you are. I mean, we already called a truce and everything."

Brooke let out a dramatic sigh. Spending a Friday night sleeping with Haley and her ex best friend was the last thing Brooke had imagined but Haley had been relentless in her pursuit. Back in the day, she and Peyton had practically lived together but so much had changed since. She wondered if a sleepover would be too close for comfort.

"Okay, fine. I guess it won't hurt to try. Besides, Nate and Cam are probably spooning as we speak," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"How Brokeback of them," Peyton quipped. "That's kind of hot, I guess."

Brooke couldn't help but grin and for a brief moment, the ice was broken, much to Haley's relief.

"Goody. Then it's settled. We'll catch up and read bridal magazines and…"

"Get drunk," Brooke interrupted.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said as she stood and made her way over to the kitchen area. "Come on, you guys have to have some booze in here somewhere. Quit holding out on the good stuff."

"Brooke, I was kind of hoping we could have fun tonight sober."

"Red wine, white wine…ooohhh, Tanqueray," Brooke ignored her.

"Brooke…"

"I will be the resident bartender for the evening, thank you very much and you don't even have to tip me. And trust me, girls, you won't be disappointed. A fine Frenchman named Jean-Paul taught me very well in a quaint little bar in Lyon. Actually, he taught me a lot of things that night," her face broke into a dimpled grin. "Anyway, pick your poison."

Peyton shrugged.

"I'll have a Tequila Sunrise."

"Peyt!" Haley pouted.

"What?"

"Oh screw it," the exasperated hostess conceded. "Make mine Bourbon…straight up."

"Now we're talking," Brooke happily mixed the drinks and served them within a few minutes.

"What do we do now?" Peyton asked after a refreshing sip. "I mean, as much as Tom Cruise and Alf sweeten the pot, we can't have all the fun at once."

"Are you making fun of me?" Haley frowned. "Alf is funny and Tom Cruise is so totally hot."

"You know what's hotter?" Brooke sipped on a Gin and Tonic. "Sex with Cameron."

"Brooke!" Haley blushed.

"What? It is. My guy is totally hot and he is a tiger between the sheets. I even have the bite marks to prove it," she winked.

"I'm sure he is but do you really want to talk about that?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's sacred…and private…and personal and I'm sure Cameron would be fit to be tied if he thought you were discussing your love life with us."

"Oh don't be such a prude. Guys talk about it all the time. Besides, I have nothing but compliments."

"You are so bad," she couldn't help but giggle.

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one with the sizzling sex life. You and Nathan have been together since the Mesozoic Era. He has to be doing something right in the bedroom."

"Oh Brooke, don't embarrass her," Peyton smiled.

Haley let out a devilish laugh, the liquor already starting to take effect.

"In the bedroom, in the living room, in the shower, in the pool, at the beach…in the car."

"Ha!" Brooke howled. "I knew it! I have suspected you two were freaks all along. Now what about you, Peyton?"

The blonde looked away.

"Um…"

"Sorry," Brooke instantly caught herself. "That wasn't an intentional violation of the truce. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay."

"I mean, not that I wanted to hear about you and Lucas having sex anyway."

"I know."

"Trust me, it's the last thing I want to know. Besides, I know all his tricks anyway. Hell, I taught him half of them."

"Brooke, please don't be a bitch," Haley begged. "Not now. Things were going so well…"

"It's okay," Peyton spoke. "She can't help it."

Brooke tipped her glass.

"Pretty good comeback, P. Besides, you know I didn't mean anything by it. You and Lucas are almost divorced anyway. He's certainly moved on. What about you?"

Peyton took another drink.

"I don't move at Luke's warped speed. I mean, I'd like to find someone. It would be nice but it's not something I'm focused on. Right now I just want to survive this summer and then it's back to work and my career. That's what I'm married to right now."

"A career is great. I've certainly had the time of my life dancing but it's more to life than that. I mean, the Mambo doesn't warm the sheets at night if you know what I mean. You can have a great life but what is it really when you don't have anyone to share your success with?"

"She's right, Peyton," Haley agreed. "I get the fact that you're not in a rush…I don't blame you. But after you take some time for yourself, I hope you do find someone special. I worry about you being all alone."

"Thanks but it's okay."

"What about Jake Jagielski?" Brooke posed.

"What about him?"

"There's always been something between you two, I can't quite put my finger on it. But anyway, Jenny loves you and you love her and Jake is absolutely crazy about you."

"We're just friends."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Brooke!"

"What? Are you blind or is that just the Jose Cuervo talking? The Jakester is way into you. The way he looks at you…it's so obvious."

Peyton smiled, chalking up the giddy feeling to the alcohol.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He's a friend. Jake is a great friend. I'm not ready to be with anybody yet and when I am, I doubt it will be him. I don't want to risk ruining what we have. His friendship means the world to me. He's always been there for me, especially in the last month or so. It means a lot. Chancing that for sex hardly seems worth it to me."

"I think you guys would be cute," Haley added. "I know Jenny would love it. I heard you went to her soccer game. She was so excited."

"It was fun," Peyton blew it off. "No big deal."

Brooke grinned.

"What did you guys do? Was it romantic? Did your hands brush innocently against each other when you reached in the picnic basket? Or did you shoot him a seductive look when you were eating a banana?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, first of all, I see you're still reading way too many cheesy romance novels. Second of all, none of that crap happened…thank God. And third, well, we almost got in a fight."

"Why?" Brooke rolled over on her stomach. "Do tell. Tree Hill has gotten a whole hell of a lot more interesting since you breezed back into town, Blondie."

"It's nothing. We were talking about Luke and Caylan and everything that's been going on. I didn't really feel like dealing with it. I don't now. I mean, it sucks but it's done. I can't dwell on it forever and I don't want to. I'm all for making peace with the situation and all but he had the audacity to suggest that I give her a chance."

"Who? Caylan? Are you kidding?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Is Jake on crack?" Brooke made a face. "I mean, as if! The little underage harlot that stole your husband?"

"Well, she didn't technically steal him," Peyton tried to explain. "We were split up at the time and I did initiate that."

"So. She moved in for the kill. I'm sorry but I have to say it. Something about that girl seriously irks me. From the first second I saw her I got a bad vibe. She seems, I don't know, untrustworthy and fake."

"Maybe so. I kind of cut Jake off and we dropped it to avoid an argument but I've been thinking about it and…"

"Oh hell no, Peyton. Don't even tell me you're gonna think about being friends with her."

"Not friends but…"

"No way! Hold the phone! Stop dead in your Prada heels! Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars…"

"Brooke, it isn't the worst idea in the world," Haley defended.

"So surprising coming from you, Mother Teresa."

"What? I didn't say they should become BFFs. But like it or not, we're all kind of connected. We're all in each others lives. The last thing I want is to befriend the girl but I did promise Luke I'd give her a chance. The least we can do is be civil."

"P. Sawyer, do not listen to the angel on your shoulder. Channel your inner devil. Listen to it. It's telling you not to forgive or forget."

"I don't know, Brooke. How long can you hold a grudge?"

"I've been holding one against you for ten years," the tipsy brunette pointed out.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Know what, guys?" Haley spoke first. "This kind of feels like old times, like the good old days."

Peyton looked over at Brooke, remembering the times they used to have together.

"Yeah…it kind of does."

Brooke looked at her and gave her smile, a real one.

"It feels nice," she commented in her trademark raspy voice.

"See?" Haley sat up. "I told you two dorks this was a good idea. We're friends. We're sisters. We love each other. That's what a family is all about. Families don't always get along or agree on everything. Sometimes there are arguments and grudges and drama and all that crap but in the end, the love, the bond is still there. You both hurt each other but isn't ten years of being angry long enough? What do you say, guys?"

Brooke gave a stubborn look.

"Don't look at me. I called truce weeks ago."

"I'm not talking about a stupid truce. I'm talking about friendship."

Brooke looked at Peyton and exhaled.

"Time changes a lot. It's kind of hard to take what you've been feeling for over a decade and just change it around in a few minutes."

"I understand," Peyton said softly.

"But…it has been a long time and I do have a great life and Lucas was a real ass for doing what he did. I'm not saying it'll be exactly the way it used to be but um, maybe, maybe we could give it a try. I guess I'd be willing if you are."

Tears sprang to Peyton's eyes.

"I'd like that a lot, Brooke. More than you know."

"This is so beautiful," Haley began to cry. "I'm so proud. And I'm so happy you're not gonna have a cat fight at my wedding. Come here, you two. Group hug. For old time's sake."

The girls joined her and it felt good. For Peyton and Brooke it was a step, a big one. It would take a lot of work and things wouldn't change overnight but they would work on it. At least for a few drunken, fun filled hours it would feel just like old times.


	26. The High Road

Peyton sat parked in the rental car just out of sight from the house's front door. Her knucles gripped the steering wheel for dear life. She felt like a fool, like she was doing something wrong, just lying in wait. Several times she had pulled away and drove around the block. Once she had even made it halfway to the other side of town but no matter how far away she got, something inexplicable made her turn right around and go back. So she found herself sitting again for what seemed like hours, wondering exactly just what the hell she was doing there. If only Brooke could see her…the brunette would have had a fit. In fact, she had warned Peyton over and over again but the words of advice had obviously gone unheeded.

There came moments in a life where one had to swallow their pride sometimes. There came a time when you had to do what you knew inside was the right thing even if it meant disapproval from others. Sometimes you had to take the high road, often the road less traveled, in the process leaving all the negativity in the past, becoming non judgmental, and reaching out and often forgiving those who didn't deserve it. It was Jake that had first opened her eyes to that notion but it was Peyton who had searched her soul for answers.

When she had decided to leave Lucas in New York, Peyton had decided to change her life. She wanted to be a new Peyton, a different Peyton, a better Peyton. And now in the most unexpected way, she had her chance. She had told no one of her plan as she was unsure how it would even pan out. A part of her was doing it for Lucas, trying to salvage any hint of future closeness or friendship left for them. But mostly she was doing it for her own peace of mind. Biting her lip and taking the "now or never" attitude, finally she willed herself to get out of the car.

Taking baby steps up the walkway felt almost like a walk to certain death. It was surely a walk to uncertainty. She had been to that house so many times. In a way for her it was like a home away from home. But with decisions and divorces, Peyton knew it was no longer her sanctuary. Now it belonged to another blonde, the woman he now proudly called his fiancée.

Peyton took a deep breath and knocked. The silence was deafening as she stood there for what felt like forever. Maybe no one was home or maybe she had come at a bad time. Still she gave the door one last more forceful pounding. Just when she had turned on her heels and was about to give up, she heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. Soft tiny footsteps. After a few seconds, the front door finally opened and the two were face to face.

It wasn't the first time they had laid eyes on each other. Impromptu meetings had preceded at Haley's dinner party and at Tree Hill's annual Burning Boat Festival. Always it had been awkward. Steely glances had been quick. The drama and commotion surrounding their peculiar situation seemed to overshadow what was really going on. But now they were only separated by a partially opened screen door.

"Hi," Peyton managed to stammer.

From afar the girl had been an enigma, a sassy, sultry Lolita of sorts, fancily dressed and brilliantly made up like some trophy girl with the attitude to match. Close up it was a little different. She seemed younger and softer and more innocent, a totally approachable fresh faced girl next door. Peyton was taken off guard. It took a few seconds to return to reality.

"You're Peyton," the girl stated matter of factly, looking her up and down curiously.

There she was in the flesh. It was the infamous Peyton her fiancé had often talked gloriously about, the unwanted third wheel in their relationship.

"Um, yeah. I'm Peyton," she cleared her throat and extended her hand. "Peyton Sawyer…"

Her voice trailed off. Sometimes it was hard to introduce herself with two names instead of three. She had been Peyton Sawyer Scott for so long.

"Caylan Hughes," the younger blonde instantly rebounded, tossing her long locks back with renewed confidence.

She eyed the extended hand carefully before finally giving it a half hearted shake.

"Um, do you mind if I come in?" Peyton asked.

She was nervous all of a sudden and it showed as she shifted her body's weight from side to side. No matter how many times she had practiced the scenario in her head, nothing compared to the real deal.

"Luke isn't here," Caylan stood her ground, never budging to make room for an entrance. "Neither are Keith and Karen."

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle in spite of the circumstances. She could almost hear Brooke's voice berating her in her ear.

"That's cool but actually I didn't come to see them. I…I, um, I came to see you."

There it was. And Caylan seemed stunned for a minute.

"Why do you want to see me?"

Peyton took a breath. It was an excellent question.

"I just wanted to talk. I kind of feel like we need to bury the hatchet, I mean if there even is a hatchet. There shouldn't be one but I feel like it is. Um, do you have a few minutes?"

Caylan didn't look impressed.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Look, I'll try to make this quick. Uh, Lucas and I were together for a really long time. We loved each other a lot. We had our reasons but things just didn't work out. No matter what happens, he'll always be a special person to me. I don't want to lose his friendship even if now things are pretty weird between us."

"What are you saying?"

"I guess I'm saying that Luke has moved on. I get that. I respect that. Yeah, I admit I had a problem with it at first because…"

"Why? You're the one that broke up with him."

Peyton was taken aback. While the statement was certainly true, it still stung a bit. And Caylan had balls the size of grapefruits. No one could ever dispute her forwardness. It hadn't been said in a rude tone but just a matter of fact one.

"Yeah, that's true," Peyton cleared her throat. "I chose to end our marriage and I knew when that happened, that eventually both of us would move on with other people. To be honest, I didn't expect it so soon. It took me off guard and it kind of hurt. But that's something I'm learning to deal with."

"We don't need your permission, you know?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's not like we had an affair or something behind your back. You dumped a good guy, I met him, we fell in love and now we're getting married. That's just the way it is and eventually everyone's just gonna have to accept that."

"Caylan…"

Peyton sensed the conversation heading to a confrontation. That was the last thing she had wanted. The younger girl appeared threatened and now she was starting to bite back.

"I get the fact you two were married but that's over now. Yeah, you might have been Luke's wife but pretty soon I'm going to be his new wife. Just because you guys were together for so long does not give you some sort of claim or jurisdiction over him for the rest of his life."

"I know that. That's not what I'm trying to say. It's not what I'm trying to do."

"Then exactly what are you trying to do? Because I feel like you're trying to come between my fiancé and me and I'm never gonna let that happen."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she should have listened to Brooke all along.

"It's not like that, okay? I don't want to come between you and Luke. All I wanted to do was talk to you. I wanted to make the rest of the summer here in Tree Hill less weird for everybody."

"Peyton…"

"I hate the way I first found out about you. Because of that, because of the shock, I was really angry and probably a little jealous too. But you're right. You weren't the other woman sneaking behind my back. You met him after I left him and that was fair game. But the bottom line is, someway, somehow, Lucas and I will always be in each other's lives. We're connected through this town and through our friends. That's nothing for you to feel threatened by."

Caylan rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I am anything but threatened. Lucas loves me."

"I'm sure he does and that's good for both of you but the reason I showed up this morning is because I don't want this."

"What?"

"This. Right now. It's almost like we're arguing. That's so stupid, Caylan. I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to do what I thought was the appropriate thing. For Luke's sake, I wanted to make an effort. Maybe you and I will never be the best of friends but what ex wife and future wife are? I just want things to be cool and civil. I just want everyone to get along. No, you don't need my permission or my blessing but I thought it would be a little bit easier for everyone else around here to accept you if I did."

"Why would you do that?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Because I care about Lucas. Because it's the right thing to do or at least that's what I thought. I don't know. Maybe this was a huge mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

She turned around to leave but Caylan stopped her.

"Peyton, wait!"

"Look, I didn't come here to make trouble, I promise you. I came here to extend an olive branch, to make peace, to try to make the situation a little better than it was. That's it."

"So you don't want Lucas back?"

Peyton chuckled.

"No. No way. I promise you that's now what this is about. Lucas is a great guy…not my favorite guy at the moment but deep down still a great guy. And he has a great heart. I think you know that already. I do still care about him, I'll always be there for him but as a friend only."

Caylan looked around for a moment.

"Alright. I guess it's cool."

"Tree Hill is a small town. I know we'll be seeing each other around and stuff."

"Yeah…"

"Who knows? Maybe one day we could have lunch. Just you and me or Haley and Brooke could join us. It might even be fun. If…"

"Well, look I have to go. Tyra is about to come on."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. After all, who was she to stand in the way of Tyra? But her mission had been accomplished. Despite the rocky start, the ending had been amicable and she felt a little better about it.

"Okay. Well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time. Thanks for talking to me, Caylan, and I guess I'll be seeing you around.

"Yeah, I guess," she said not cracking a smile as she returned inside the house and closed the door. "Bye."

"Yeah," Peyton said to a closed door. "Bye."

She returned to her car, hearing her cell phone ringing as she fished it out of her bag. She glanced down at the Caller ID and smiled, answering it.

"Hey, P., it's B. I've got a couple hours between my next class. Want to do lunch downtown?"

The recently renewed friendship was going great. Peyton had forgotten how much she had missed Brooke's calls.

"Yeah, um, okay. Give me a few minutes. I'm headed that direction anyway."

"Where are you? What are you doing?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Believe me, dude, you don't even want to know…"


	27. Twisted

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched the last child being picked up by her parents. The last thing she had ever seen herself doing was teaching a ballet course for beginners but truth be told, the three, four, five and six year old girls were among her favorite students. Kids had never been Brooke's thing but surprisingly she had been a natural at teaching them from the very beginning. She was patient, encouraging and kind and the little girls simply adored their beautiful instructor, often times staring up in awe at the life size posters of Brooke competing at various international championships that happened to grace the walls of the studio.

It was her last class of the day so she quickly did a last minute walk around before locking up and hopping into her own vehicle. She was headed home where she could relax. Tentative plans included a brief stop at the grocery store followed by a trip to the gym. By that time, Cameron would be home and she could spend the rest of the evening lounging in her boyfriend's arms. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she couldn't help but notice the unusually warm and balmy air. As she drove further towards town, the sky had turned noticeably darker and the swollen clouds had released a few drops of rain onto her windshield.

Humming a tune to herself, she frowned as her vehicle was forced to come to a stop in the center of downtown. It was a traffic jam ahead, pretty large by Tree Hill standards. Annoyed, Brooke ejected her favorite CD from the player and searched for a decent FM radio station to listen to. She groaned out loud as nearly every frequency she turned to she heard the irritatingly loud and shrill drawn out beeping sound.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important message from the Emergency Broadcast System. This is not a test. We repeat, this is not a test. A tornado warning is now in effect for the following areas, Craven County and New Brunswick County until 6:17 p.m. This alert has been issued to the prior named areas because a tornado is imminent. Funnel clouds have already been sighted above Wrightsville Beach and radar indicates that conditions for this type of weather is impending. If you are caught outside, seek shelter in a reinforced building or as last resort, in a ditch or low lying spot. Cover your head with your hands. The safest place to be in a tornado is in a basement. Seek shelter in the lowest floor of a building in an interior room or closet and stay away from windows. If in mobile homes or vehicles, please evacuate immediately and find substantial shelter…"_

Brooke nervously glanced around. It was mid day but she had never seen the sky look so dark or so frightening.

"So much for the freaking grocery store," she sighed, impatiently tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

She turned the radio completely off as she sat back in her seat. Her phone rang seconds later and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Babe!"

"And hello to you too, sexy Photographer Boy," she grinned. "I was just thinking about you."

"Where are you?"

"Stuck downtown in some pretty funky traffic jam, I mean, in Tree Hill of all places. Can you believe that? Anyway, if this moron in front of me will try to drive like he actually has a license, I might actually be able to make it to Front Street."

"Brooke, baby, I want you to listen to me. Park and find shelter in the first open business you see."

"Cam…"

"I'm not joking around. Take a look at the sky. There are warnings all over TV and radio. I'm an Oklahoma boy so trust me. I don't know much but I sure can tell you about photography, hog wrestling, and twisters."

Brooke tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hog wrestling? Oh Boyfriend, you're so sexy when you go all Jethro on me."

"Brooke…"

"Okay, okay. I promise. I'm gonna pull over right now."

"Good. Lay low and be safe. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"You, too."

She hung up and shook her head. Perhaps her flair for the dramatic had rubbed off on her country boy after all. It was just a stupid storm with a lot of wind. Besides, she was only miles away from their home. There was no doubt she could make it, she thought just as she heard a loud sound. Brooke shrieked as she saw what looked like a piece of plank coming right towards her windshield. She hurriedly unclasped her seatbelt and put her hands over her head. It landed with force, cracking the glass, leaving her thankful it hadn't been her face that had taken the impact. Maybe her Oklahoma man knew what he was talking about after all. She pulled over, not even caring that it was in front of a fire hydrant. The sky was all but black in the middle of the day and the wind felt like it could take her off her feet at any given second. She wandered down the streets looking for a place to take cover…

"You know, living here, I've been through my share of hurricanes but I think this takes the cake," Karen Roe worriedly mumbled as she stared out of the window of her café.

"Yeah, Mom, it does look pretty bad," Lucas commented.

He had just been in the neighborhood hours before and had decided to come down and help his mother out for a few hours. Now both were glad he had.

"Do you see any people out there?" she asked.

"Nah. I think everybody is pretty much inside. I don't know, though. I feel like I should put something over the windows."

"There's no time. I think we should take cover in the hallway outside the pantry."

He nodded as she was already ahead of him. He turned to follow but heard a banging sound.

"Mom, get on the floor!" he called out.

"Lucas!"

But he had already turned back to investigate. And it was in the nick of time. There pounding on the door for dear life was Brooke Davis.

"Brooke…" he said opening up and letting the wind literally blow her in.

It took a while for the pretty brunette to catch her breath. Lucas took another good look and couldn't help but smile. Shooting him a stare of disdain, she put her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you find my Wizard of Oz audition out there somewhat amusing?" she asked, her voice dripping with raw sarcasm.

"No. Um, I mean, I'm glad you're here. Not here but you know. I'm glad you're safe. It's crazy out there."

"You're telling me. One second it looked like just a bad storm, the next I had to park and get out and find someplace safe."

He looked at her. Windblown, disheveled, feisty and all, she still was so beautiful.

"You did," he answered softly.

Brooke immediately stiffened.

"What's so funny, I asked you."

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just, you know, it's not everyday the wind blows to your front door a beautiful woman in a tutu."

Brooke looked down at her ensemble and frowned. Slippers and all she was still wearing her work attire. Her plan for the grocery store had been to slip on a pair of jeans over the outfit but the tornado of the century had made her forget all about changing clothes.

"I am not wearing a tutu, you idiot. It's called a leotard."

"Oh."

"And it's not like I'm wearing this for my health or to create the latest fashion statement. I am a dance instructor and I did just finish teaching a ballerina class."

"Okay," he shrugged, still obviously amused.

"I did," she reinforced, uncomfortable that he was teasing her. "And don't call me beautiful."

"Brooke?" Karen appeared from around the corner. "I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here?"

"Karen, hey. I kind of got caught in the storm. I couldn't find anywhere else to go. Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're alright," she reached out. "Here. Let's go into the hallway. It isn't safe to be in front of the windows."

Brooke nodded and followed and so did Lucas, hands shoved in his pockets. Talk about awkward moments.

"I was trying to get home because I didn't think it was gonna be that bad. Now I'm kind of glad I didn't make it. I'd hate to be alone at a time like this."

Lucas' eyes bulged.

"Oh shit…"

"What's the matter?" Karen questioned.

"Caylan. Mom, she's at the house all by herself. She's probably scared out of her mind."

He couldn't believe it. In the middle of the chaos he had forgotten all about his fiancée.

"It's okay…"

"Mom, it's not okay," he stood. "I've got to get to her."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you would be out of your mind to try to leave in this kind of weather. Besides, Keith already called. He closed the shop at the first warning and headed home. Caylan will be fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. If he couldn't be with his girl, the next best thing was Keith. He always knew how to take care of things in any situation.

"I'm still gonna call," he pulled out his cell and frantically dialed. "Dammitt! No signal."

Brooke and Karen checked their phones as well. Both had the same fate. Lucas tried the landline but the circuits were all busy.

"Great," Brooke muttered. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Karen sighed. "It'll be okay. Everybody's going to be fine. We're in the safest place possible. I'm going to get us some blankets and bottled water."

"Mom…"

"It's fine. It's just in the pantry," Karen had already gone, leaving the two alone.

Lucas nodded and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So…" he began.

"You know, this really doesn't require conversation."

Ouch!

"No, it doesn't. But at the most we could be in our very last moments on Earth and at the very least, an incredibly awkward and uncomfortable few minutes hiding out. I don't see where a little chit chat would be that much harm."

"Believe me, if it is my last few moments on this planet, I don't want to spend them chit chatting with you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I say no you're still gonna go for it anyway so you might as well."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Brooke made a face at him.

"You flatter yourself way too much. I wouldn't dare put forth the energy it would take to hate you."

"Last time we saw each other we talked about Peyton and I tried to explain and…"

"I wouldn't let you."

He nodded.

"I know you wouldn't. But I know what happened a long time ago upset you. Look, if you don't want to talk to me or if you still want to be mad at me, I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it. But I am glad you and Peyton buried the hatchet."

"You know how it is," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Hoes before bros."

Lucas chuckled.

"I just really wish I knew what I did to piss you off all those years ago. I mean, before you left things were cool between us. We were friends. And I told you that…"

She stopped him right there. The last thing she needed was a recap on his admission of undying love.

"I know what you said."

"And I never heard from you again. I'd just like to know why."

Oh no. Those baby seal eyes and soft voice and broody squint weren't going to do the trick that time. No way! He was opening up a whole new can of worms and she wasn't willing to go there.

"I had my reasons but that's old news now. Besides, like it mattered anyway. You certainly had no problem moving on."

"Brooke…"

"Here we are," Karen returned with the promised items.

"Yeah," Brooke repeated icily. "Here we are."

What had she meant? What was she about to say? Lucas couldn't help but curse his mother's lousy timing.

"Hopefully, it will be over soon."

Brooke stood.

"You know, it looked pretty rough out there but if anything was gonna happen, it probably would have already. I think I'm just gonna go…"

"Brooke, please," Karen begged.

Lucas bit his lip frustrated.

"Look, if this is about…"

But the sound that came next halted him mid sentence. It was like a freight train headed right in their direction at full speed combined with a 737 taking off down the runway at an airport mixed with a crashing waterfall. It made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand at attention with the anticipation building like something in a blockbuster action film. It felt like it lasted forever but it was less than a minute. Whatever it was barreled their way and there was the sound of glass breaking. The women screamed out loud and a brave Lucas pushed them both to the floor and draped their bodies with his own. And then it was over…

"Oh my God," Brooke trembled.

"Is everybody alright? Brooke? Mom?"

"We're fine," Karen tried to catch her breath. "The good news is I think it's over."

"And the bad?"

All three looked at each other. Silently they went out to inspect. As suspected the wind had shattered the main window to the café. Besides minor debris scattered about, that was the extent of the damage. Looking outside it was plain to see some businesses had faired much worse. But the important thing was, everybody was alive, safe and uninjured. Lucas watched as people began to emerge. Brooke stood in a corner on the phone with Cameron. He had his own calls home to make but one more thing had to be done before. As she stood shaking slightly in a corner, Lucas walked over and wrapped a blanket around his ex girlfriend's petite shoulders.

"Luke…" she started to protest.

"Are you okay?"

"I, I'm fine. Cam will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," he nodded. "Can I just say one more thing?"

She was in too much of shock to argue.

"What?"

"I can't change the past, Brooke. And I know we're all different people now with different lives so stuff that happened in high school shouldn't even matter but for what it's worth, I want to apologize. You're a great person and a great friend. If I ever did anything to offend you or hurt you or anger you, then I am truly sorry. And I don't know if this has anything to do with it, but in case Peyton didn't tell you, it's not like we were hooking up while you were still in town or even right after you left for California. I waited for you, Brooke. I waited a long time to hear from you and Peyt and I both missed you a lot. We grew closer as friends then it turned into more from there. But neither one of us ever forgot about you and we never stopped missing you. And everything I said that day you left, at the time, I truly meant it."

Brooke opened her mouth but no words came out. Her heart pounded. He was standing so close to her and for a few fleeting seconds what had taken nearly a decade to put behind her, was now suddenly very real again.

"Baby, are you okay?"

They turned around. It was Cameron.

"Cam…"

He hugged her.

"I was so worried about you. Thank God you're alright."

"Yeah, um, Lucas and Karen were here and they let me hide out."

Cameron looked up at Lucas and extended his hand.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl."

Lucas nodded and shook it but his eyes had never left Brooke's.

"No problem. Um, if you two will excuse me, I need to call home and check on Keith and Caylan."

He went to do so and Cameron tightened his embrace on a Brooke that was shaken up from more reasons than one. He placed a kiss on her clammy forehead.

"You sure you're okay, babe?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, clinging closer to him. It appeared more than a tornado had come and turned Tree Hill upside down.

"I'm gonna be."


	28. Champagne Tastes

Lucas hummed to himself as he exited the shower. Drying his face, hair and body, he wrapped the towel securely around his chiseled waist. His hand wiped the steam layer away from the mirror as he took a good look at the reflection staring back. Sometimes that man on the other side of the looking glass seemed like a stranger, like some other guy. There had been times when he felt like he had lost himself. Growing up without a father had made him feel that way when he was younger. But he had experienced the same feeling the times he had lost two important women in his life.

He had loved Peyton deeply. She was his wife. No matter how amicable or mutual the split was, it had hurt him. He could remember the first morning he had woken up alone as a newly separated man. He had stayed in the shower until all the hot water had run out. Afterwards he found himself staring into a mirror, lost, wondering what to do with the rest of his life.

It had happened once before as well. He could remember that day, too. It had taken every ounce of courage he had to say those words. He had tried to choose them carefully but when the time came, they simply spilled out all over the place. How could one truly prepare for a moment like that anyway? After a year of teen angst and love triangles gone awry, he had finally just admitted it to himself. He was in love with Brooke Penelope Davis. So what she was leaving for good, moving to California to be with her parents. He had to tell her the truth, how he felt. And he prayed a tiny piece of her still felt the same way about him despite the hurt he had caused her. But obviously she was over him. He'd never heard from her again although he had waited with much hope and patience. Each day came and went with no sign and each day he felt a little less lost than the one before it. But he had never forgotten.

The unexpected tornado had done a decent amount of damage to Tree Hill but thank God other than a few minor reported scrapes and bruises, no one had been seriously injured or killed. The townspeople had bound together and had began the efforts of rebuilding the very next day. Lucas was thankful that Keith's shop as well as their home had escaped harm and his mother's café had only sustained the broken window. He knew it could have been much worse but he hadn't been able to get that fateful day out of his mind for more reasons than one.

It had been surreal being that close to her again. Sometimes he could still see that look in her eye and hear their conversation. And when it came down to it, raw instinct had taken over as he had bravely protected her and Karen's bodies with his own without second thought. He'd never forget how pretty or how vulnerable she had looked draped in a blanket as she listened to him speak his final peace. And he'd never forget that initial feeling in the pit of his gut when he saw Cameron holding her.

"Luke! Baby, your phone is ringing!" he heard Caylan call out.

Getting himself together, he dashed to where he'd had his cell charging.

"Yeah?" he answered in the nick of time.

"You're a hard man to get in touch with."

Lucas smiled.

"That's what happens when you're popular…or just busy. What's going on, Jerry?"

Jerry Lynch had been Lucas' accountant ever since he had struck his first book deal. He was a smart and savvy businessman but at the same time a down to earth good guy. His clients interests were always his top priority and he and Lucas had always shared a good relationship.

"Nothing much. I had heard on the news about a tornado hitting your way. Everything cool?"

"Yeah. It was pretty crazy for a while, man but everything is okay. No one was hurt and there wasn't too much property damage. We were pretty lucky."

"Glad to hear it. I hope things are coming along with the new book as well."

Lucas winced.

"It's…coming. It's a work in progress, shall we say."

"Well, you better work a little harder because it looks like you might be needing the dough," Jerry joked.

"Why?" Lucas teased in return. "Your services bleeding my small fortune dry already?"

"Actually, it's not me."

Lucas noted the serious tone Jerry's voice had taken.

"Everything okay, Jer?"

"So far and you know it's my job to make sure it stays that way. I just have a few concerns, that's all."

"Concerns?"

"Financially, you're pretty well off. You're by no means Mr. Richie Rich but you're in good standing."

"Okay."

"You have money from the first book and of course the advance on books you haven't even written yet. Also, Peyton and her people have stayed true to their word and so far this divorce hasn't hurt either one of you financially."

"Sounds good to me, Jerry but I feel like you're trying to get at something else."

Jerry sighed.

"I was going through your expenses and uh, I was surprised. For starters, 13 grand to Tiffany's and Co.?"

Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah. I didn't have a chance to tell you yet but Caylan and I got engaged. You know how it is, man. Rings don't come cheap these days."

"They sure don't but geez, did you have to go out and buy the freaking Hope Diamond?"

"So I splurged a little. It's not gonna break me."

"No but a pattern of reckless spending will."

"What do you mean, reckless spending?"

"In the last month alone your American Express card has incurred 15 thousand in charges…"

"What?" Lucas nearly choked on his own words.

"It gets better, Chief. Six hundred bucks on a new Blackberry, a thousand more on some company that imports bottled water, I mean, I could go on."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

Jerry cleared his throat.

"You seemed more shocked than upset. I take it this isn't a case of identity theft."

"No. No, it's not."

"Look, you know I'm on your payroll but I'm looking out for you, too, Luke. Can I give you a little advice about hangers on? You know, the leeches and the gold diggers and…"

"I'm fine, Jer, thanks," Lucas said in a more stern voice. "Anything else?"

"No. Um, hadn't talked to you in a while. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay and let you know what was going on."

"I appreciate it, dude. Um, I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Hey, Luke…"

"Good looking out," Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

Growing up the only child of a hard working, struggling, single mother, money hadn't exactly grown on trees. Karen had taught her the son the value of a dollar. Lucas wasn't exactly frugal but he was practical and responsible. Peyton had always been the same way. There had never been issues in the marriage concerning money, even when they'd had very little. Lucas just assumed all relationships went that smoothly but Jerry had hit him with a rude awakening.

"Anybody ever tell you how sexy you are when you're wet and almost naked?" Caylan grinned surprising and teasing him by pulling at his towel.

"Cay…"

"Your parents aren't here. What do you say, we fool around for a little while?"

She wrapped her small arms around his neck, planting butterfly kisses on his stubbly chin.

"Babe, you know I'm always game for making out but can I talk to you about something first?"

"What's up?"

"That was my accountant, Jerry, on the phone."

"What did he want?"

"He found some strange charges on my account."

"Like what?"

"Large sums charged to my American Express, a new Blackberry, water…"

"Oh yeah," she shrugged. "That was me."

"I, I know. Um…"

"You did say I could use your card, sweetie."

"I know and I meant that but 15 thousand in a month is a little, I don't know…a little much, don't you think?"

Caylan pouted.

"But it was stuff I needed. Important stuff. Clothes and shoes and food and spas and entertainment. The Blackberry was custom designed just for me."

"And the water?"

"It comes from Swedish springs and it's heavenly. Not only does it taste yummy but it's super good for the hair and skin."

Lucas squinted.

"But a whole grand? For water? Cay, come on."

"But I like it."

"It's water."

"It's the best and it's imported."

"It's ridiculously priced. I mean, water is water. You can get water for free right out of the sink and hell, I'm even down for some Evian at a buck ninety nine but baby one thousand dollars?"

"Lucas!"

"I'm not upset but I think we need to have a talk and sort of tone things down. Maybe a nice budget…"

Caylan frowned.

"A budget?"

"Yeah. You know, more like an expense account to keep better track of things so we don't spend too much."

"And just when is this supposed to start?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. We don't have anything going on today. We could sit down and figure it out together."

"Luke…"

He rubbed her shoulders.

"It won't be that bad, I promise. I know you like nice things. I want to be able to give you nice things. I'll even spoil you sometimes but I don't want us living outside our means, honey."

"What about the wedding?" she asked in a little girl's voice.

"What did you have in mind? That is a special occasion and I want it to be your dream wedding."

"Really?" she smiled again.

"Of course."

"Good," she squealed. "Because I have it all planned and it is gonna be so awesome."

Lucas scratched his head.

"Exactly how much are we talking here?"

"Not much," she played coy.

He raised an eyebrow.

"How much? Ballpark."

"Five thousand for flowers and 15 thousand for food…"

"20 grand on just flowers and food?"

"What? The flowers are exotic and imported and what are our guests supposed to eat? Your mom's fried chicken on a buffet table?"

Yes, he wanted to scream. Fried chicken and finger sandwiches were just fine with him. After all, his first wedding had been intimate and a Karen's Café buffet was all they could afford yet every guest had left satisfied. And exotic, imported flowers? What was wrong with the local flower shop? Why did everything have to be imported?

"Go on," he rubbed his aching temples.

"The ceremony is ten grand, wedding attire six grand, my gown 15 grand and your tux ten grand, favors and gifts around five grand, jewelry five grand, entertainment 15 grand, photography and video, 13 grand, reception 30 grand, stationary three grand and transportation approximately four grand. Let's see that adds up to almost…"

"Caylan it adds up to 136,000 dollars!"

"That sounds about right, I guess."

"Isn't that a little…I don't know…excessive?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything is so expensive. I'm sure if we looked around we could find all the stuff we need for considerably less."

She folded her arms.

"And how much were you wanting to spend on our wedding?" she asked.

"I, I don't know. 40 grand sounds reasonable."

"40 grand! Are you kidding me? Luke!"

"What?"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do."

"This is supposed to be my dream wedding!"

"It is."

"Not on that pauper's budget. We may as well go to City Hall."

"Caylan, baby, don't get mad but you're being dramatic…and a tad bit ridiculous."

"Me? Oh I'm being ridiculous? Whatever Lucas Eugene Scott! You just don't care. This isn't important to you. I guess I should have figured, I mean, you have done this before."

"Yeah I have as a matter of fact with less than three grand and it was a beautiful wedding and everybody had a great time and I didn't land in the poor house afterwards."

She was being a spoiled brat and it was frustrating him to no end. He wasn't being an unreasonable boyfriend but some boundaries had to be set. Her spending habits were outrageous and he simply couldn't afford it and even if he could, that just wasn't his lifestyle.

"Well, if that's how you feel…"

"I'm not trying to be a dick but yes it is how I feel, Cay."

"Fine," her eyes began to tear as her bottom lip quivered under reddened cheeks. "Right now I look like a gold digging, selfish, spoiled brat but that's not the case. You told me your money was our money and I could use the card for whatever I wanted but when I do, you get mad at me. And I wanted our wedding to be wonderful and memorable so I went all out. It's not like the best comes cheap. And now you're upset."

"Caylan, don't cry. I…"

"You know me, Luke. You know how I feel about you and you know it has nothing to do with money. I was doing this for us and now Jerry, like the rest of them, is trying to make it into something it isn't and turn you against me," she sobbed.

"Caylan, baby…" he reached out for her but she pulled away.

"It's fine. I won't use your card ever again if it's gonna make you mistrust me. And the wedding, I'll let you plan it for however cheap you want and I'll be there and I'll deal with it and even try to be happy about it because I love you."

And with that, she ran off wailing leaving a stunned Lucas behind. He hated to see her or any woman, for that matter, cry. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, he just wanted to put his foot down. Now he had implied he couldn't trust her and that was far from the case. Maybe he had been a little too hard on her. Regardless, now they both felt horrible. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the woman who had come into his life in its darkest hour and fixed everything. Everything was just so confusing sometime. Caylan was a good girl, no a great girl and she deserved the best. Maybe he had overreacted a little. Besides, it wasn't like they were poor.

"Caylan, babe, open up the door," he begged pounding. "I'm sorry."

Once again he found himself in a familiar position…begging forgiveness from the girl he loved.


	29. Plan B, Anyone?

Brooke arrived at the restaurant to see Peyton and Haley waiting at a table in the back. Biting her lip, she forced herself to walk towards them. It was the last place she wanted to be but the girls had insisted and Cameron had been equally persistent. So she had gone under all the pressure in the world and she wasn't happy about it. And when Brooke Davis wasn't happy about something, she had no problem letting the whole world know about it.

"Good morning, sunshine," Peyton turned to Haley. "See? I told you she'd show."

"Bite me, Blondie," Brooke huffed.

"Great," Haley sighed.

"I told you she'd show…didn't say she'd be happy about it."

Brooke shot her friends a perturbed look.

"I am so not happy about this. Trust me, I am here only under extreme distress thanks to you two hens and a certain pushy boyfriend who let's say will be getting very acquainted with his right hand over the next week."

"Ouch," Peyton laughed out loud. "Dude, come on. It's not that bad. I'm the one that should be having a hard time with this."

"Yes, you should but nooooo, you're the one encouraging it."

"Leave her alone, Brooke," Haley chimed in. "Ultimately it was my decision too."

"Yeah and a really dumb one at that."

"Thanks."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's polite," Peyton answered.

"Because it's an effort, a start," Haley added.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me if I just barfed in my mouth a little bit."

Haley took a deep breath. Less than three minutes into it and she was already starting to regret her decision. She had been nothing short of skeptical from the beginning but Lucas was one of her best friends and her future brother in law. And whether any of them liked it or not, Caylan Hughes was to be Lucas' future wife. There was nothing to do but accept that and in turn that meant accepting her. It was a feat but they had promised Lucas. The first person to make an effort, surprisingly, had been Peyton. If she could be the bigger person, certainly any of them could. So that's why Haley had reluctantly agreed to invite Caylan along for a friendly morning get together that included the discussion of her upcoming nuptials to Nathan. After all, how bad could it actually get? The very question made Haley shudder. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

Brooke had been the one most against it. She had a caught a bad vibe when it came to Caylan and she had no problem making sure the rest of the group was aware of it. As she sat and continued to pout and complain, bantering back and forth with Peyton, Haley put her head in her hands. Then she saw the front doors open and in walked the pretty blonde they had been waiting for. Her skin, make up and hair was flawless and she was dressed casually but stylishly, looking like she had just come from shooting the cover of a teen magazine. For a few seconds her innocence and freshness appealed to Haley. It was easy to see how a lonely 26 year man could have instantly fallen for the young beauty.

"Okay, guys, stop it. She's coming," Haley warned in a hushed whisper.

"God, I need a drink," Brooke moaned.

"It's 10 a.m.," Peyton reminded her with a smirk.

Brooke just rolled her eyes before plastering on her best fake smile. She was an award winning dancer, not an actress but she'd have to do her damnest if there was anyway to make it through the breakfast.

"Caylan," Haley smiled. "Hi. So glad you could make it."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded for emphasis. "Um, it's good to see you."

They all looked at Brooke who was pretending to be engrossed in the menu.

"Hello," she finally forced through pursed lips as Peyton gave her a pinch underneath the table.

"Hey," Caylan said as she removed her sunglasses.

She took a seat and long, golden locks fell down her back in slow motion like something out of an Herbal Essences commercial. All four looked curiously at each other, awkwardness setting in, as no one quite knew what to say. They were saved by the bell when a friendly waitress came over to take their orders.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, oatmeal and coffee, please," Haley ordered.

"A traditional omelet and hashbrowns with a glass of orange juice," Peyton added.

"I am starving," Brooke commented as her eyes scanned the menu. "Okay…um, a small stack of pancakes with a side of sausage and bacon, a biscuit, a French Vanilla Cappuccino and a small grape juice. Thanks."

"And for you, Miss?" the waitress turned to Caylan.

"Just iced water and a grapefruit, please."

The waitress nodded and promised to return shortly with their drinks.

"Are you sure that's all you're getting to eat?" Haley asked. "The food is really good here."

"I'm fine," she said nonchalantly. "I don't like to eat a lot of fattening foods. You know what they say…a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. Besides, men appreciate it when girls watch their figures, at least I know my man does."

Peyton bit her lip as she prayed Brooke would bite her tongue. The blonde had decided that Caylan wasn't a rude, bad mannered, offensive bitch on purpose…she just didn't think before she spoke. Yeah, that had to be it.

"So…" Haley quickly intervened. "Um, I have something I have been dying to show you guys. The wedding planner sent me these pictures of all the floral arrangements and I am so excited. Aren't they beautiful? Look at my bouquet."

The girls browsed through photo after photo of flowers.

"Aw," Brooke put her hand over her heart. "That is so sweet. You're gonna be a beautiful bride, Haley."

Caylan wrinkled her nose.

"Are those Calla Lillies?" she asked.

"Actually, they are," Haley answered. "I picked them out myself. At first I was just going to have them mixed with roses in my bridal bouquet in like a little contemporary classic design but it turned out so nicely, I decided to incorporate it into all the arrangements."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's pretty and all, I mean, if that's what you like. They're nice but a lot of brides pick them. All my flowers are being imported and for my bouquet, I chose this really gorgeous silk arrangement from China. It's gonna be so awesome. It's costing Luke a fortune but he doesn't mind."

Peyton looked away. She was all about making the effort but even she had to admit it was a little uncomfortable hearing another woman discuss so intimately wedding plans she was making with the man she was still married to. Brooke was aghast but surprisingly kept silent as Haley struggled to keep the peace.

"Different brides like different things. I'm sure yours will be very pretty."

"Haley, I think you have a really great theme," Peyton finally spoke after regaining her exposure.

"Thanks. I really wanted it to be special. And we were also blessed with the most talented, patient wedding planner ever. She is absolutely amazing! We have a pretty big guest list but at the same time I didn't want it to be over the top. So far we've done a good job keeping it elegant but simple at the same time. I'm pretty pleased with it."

"What about Nathan?"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know Nathan. He's such a guy. He has no interest in all the details and planning so maybe I should be totally happy that I get to do it myself. I mean, at first it kind of bummed me out but I respect the fact that all the frilly stuff isn't him. He says he just wants to get married and that's enough for me."

"That's so cute," Peyton teased her.

"Lucas is totally involved," Caylan spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Haley said.

"We do everything together. I mean, it's our wedding. Just the other day we sat down and went over everything from the ceremony and the attire to the reception. You should have seen how into it he was, he's so adorable sometimes. Actually, I feel kind of bad for you, Haley, doing it all alone. That must suck to have Nathan so uninterested. I don't know what I would do if my Lucas acted like that."

"It's not that he's uninterested," Haley began to defend.

"Did you get everything squared away with the caterer finally?" Peyton tried to diffuse.

"Huh?" a still hurt and obviously distracted Haley answered. "Oh yeah. That nightmare is over finally, thank God. I never knew planning a menu would be so difficult but everything is now under control, I am happy and relieved to announce. Now if we could just agree on the cake…"

"I thought that was already settled."

"So did I. Would you believe that is the one element of the whole thing Nathan loves to be involved in?" she giggled. "Red velvet, Almond, Carrot, Italian Crème, German Chocolate…you name it. My personal favorite is Black Forest but I think Nathan really likes the Raspberry Liqueur. Either we're gonna have to pick a neutral flavor or play Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Why don't you have the Black Forest wedding cake and let Nathan have whatever he wants for his Groom's cake?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "That's a great idea and you know he won'tt mind. He just wants you to be happy anyway."

"You're right," Haley shrugged. "Gosh, thanks guys. I can't believe we hadn't thought of that anyway. What a great idea."

"Lucas and I are having three cakes," Caylan interrupted. "It's going to be so cool. I'll be interviewing top chefs in Los Angeles to see who is going to bake them. The Bride's cake is going to be Pineapple and the Groom's Cake will be Double Chocolate because that's Luke's favorite. We haven't decided on the wedding cake yet but I guess that will be the fun of doing the tastings together."

"Actually, it's Princess Cake."

Everyone looked up when Brooke spoke. Her hazel eyes glared right at Caylan.

"What?"

"White cake with cream cheese frosting. It's called a Princess cake and that is Lucas' favorite, not, Double Chocolate. Karen used to make it for him all the time."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. The brunette did have a point.

"You're right," she said quietly. "In fact, that was the flavor of the cake at our…"

Her voice trailed off as she halted the sentence for obvious reasons. Tossing her hair back, Caylan, seemingly agitated, announced she was going to the restroom. The three women watched her stalk off.

"Okay," Brooke threw her hands up in frustration. "I know you guys are gonna get mad but I have to say it. What a little…"

"Bitch," Haley finished for her.

Brooke frowned.

"Well, yeah."

"You're right. She was very inconsiderate. We tried to be nice and make an honest effort to give her a real chance and she acts like she doesn't want to be here. She obviously has no interest in being our friends."

"Exactly," Brooke agreed. "You were nice enough to include her and what does she do? She takes over and makes it the freaking Lucas and Caylan show."

"I'm sorry, guys," Peyton shook her head. "This is all my fault. I insisted on getting together like this and you guys were right all along. It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay," Haley assured her.

"No, it's not," Brooke exclaimed.

"Yes, it is."

"What do we do when she comes back from the bathroom? Put up with her being inconsiderate and taking over the conversation? Hearing how much better aka more expensive her wedding is going to be? Listen to her go on and on about Luke like she's almost trying to throw it in Peyton's face?"

"Yes," Haley sighed. "We suck it up, bite our tongues, eat quickly, then get the hell out of here. No need in being rude back or causing a scene. We gave her a shot and she blew it and now we know. For Luke's sake, we'll continue to remain civil but that's where it ends. Agreed?"

Peyton nodded. It sounded like a plan.

"Agreed."

"Brooke?"

She defiantly folded her arms.

"I vote we just kick her ass."

Peyton smiled.

"I could definitely be swayed but we both know Haley is right. Now come on. What do you say?"

"Fine," she finally conceded with a dramatic sigh. "But can I just tell you two bitches right now for the record that I, Brooke Penelope Davis, was right all along?"

"Yes," Haley and Peyton groaned simultaneously.

"Oh God, here she comes," Brooke gave a disgusted look. "Sure we can't go to Plan B and just kick her ass?"

"Did I tell you I am designing a ten thousand dollar champagne fountain and we're going to release a bunch of doves at the end of the reception?" Caylan, apparently rebounded, continued from where she left off.

"Don't tempt me," Haley mumbled under her breath.


	30. In The Closet

Caylan lay across the bed in a spoiled huff. Her mood had been sour ever since the breakfast with Haley, Brooke and Peyton. It was Lucas who had encouraged her to go and it had turned out to be a mistake. He just didn't seem to understand…no matter what she did, none of his family or friends would ever like or accept her. In their eyes she simply would never compare to the great Peyton.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Haley had tried to be nice enough but it would never work because in the end her allegiance would always be to the friends she had grown up with. And Brooke was plain and simple, a snooty, judgmental, stuck up bitch. Then there was Peyton. The smart, wonderful, perfect Peyton worshiped by the entire population of Tree Hill, including her future in laws, which was why Caylan had sought refuge in the bedroom she shared with Lucas. When Keith and Karen were home, it was tense and awkward and she knew they were only nice to her because Lucas had told them to be. They favored Peyton over her and everyone knew it.

Caylan didn't see what the big deal was anyway. Peyton wasn't that pretty and with her flat chest and chicken like legs, it was hard to see why Lucas had ever been attracted to her in the first place. Caylan grinned as she looked over at the mirror. At least she was prettier. In fact, she was way hotter and surely even better in bed. Being married to Peyton must have been like living in one boring, miserable, darkness filled nightmare. Lucas deserved so much more and it was Caylan who had rescued him with her good looks and youthful freshness. She was his soul mate and all the others were just jealous.

And of course Peyton wanted him back. Everyone knew it but blind, naïve, poor Lucas. And the family and friends he loved and trusted were secretly plotting for him to reconcile with his soon to be ex wife. They didn't give a damn about his happiness, only she did. Peyton had messed up and gave up a good thing and now she wanted it back. Caylan knew she was better for Lucas and being anywhere other than Tree Hill was what was best for their relationship. The sooner they got back to the city, the better. The sooner he and Peyton were divorced, the better. The sooner he and Caylan were married, the better.

At least Lucas seemed excited about their wedding plans and what a glorious wedding it would be. They would have the best attire, the best flowers, the best music and the best food. They would put Nathan and Haley's wedding to shame. Caylan couldn't wait. The only damper was that damned budget. She let out a sigh. How could he? It wasn't like they were poor or anything. Why was he trying to be so cautious and cheap? Every time he brought it up, she would turn on the water works and it worked every time. The tears equaled instant guilt on his part and he would back down, giving her an inch of leeway at a time. But even her best Oscar winning performance wouldn't make him give in to all the real prices of everything and she knew it. There was only one to handle that…do it secretly behind his back.

It was a harmless plan and brilliant at that and Caylan had given it careful thought. She would get everything she wanted and money would be no object. Close to the date as possible, she would pay for everything at once, making a check out to the wedding planner. By the time his meddling accountant found out, the check would have already cleared and she'd have everything she wanted. If Lucas was too upset, she'd play dumb and blame it on the wedding planner. It was too perfect.

The only thing left was to hide her growing paper trail. She had to keep things out of Lucas' sight and had put all the real invoices and plans in a folder at the bottom of a Louis Vuitton duffle bag. Lucas wasn't the type to snoop through other people's belongings but she couldn't take any unnecessary risks, including the temptation of leaving the bag in plain view. A smile crept to her lips as she looked at the closet. It was pretty spacious, nothing like she was used to of course but it would do for the moment. Picking up the bag, she put it on the high shelf in a back corner, cursing out loud when in the process a shoe box fell down, zonking her on the head before falling to the floor. Caylan bent down to pick up the mess, seemingly a bunch of letters but her curiosity was peaked when she recognized Lucas's handwriting.

_This morning I woke up in bed and you weren't here beside me. I stared at the empty space, at a pillow where your head should have been. I can still see you, I can still taste you, I can still feel you. I still remembered the first time we ever kissed. If_ e_very person took just a minute to look back over their life, they might remember that one single moment that changed them forever. The one moment that rocked them to their core and changed their life, one special time when they realized that there was a purpose to life that they had never known before, a time when every other moment that led up to it paled in comparison. The one particular person who opened up a whole new world. For me that moment, that someone, was you. You are the person who changed everything. The person who changed me. You and always will be my moment._ _Love, Lucas_

Caylan bit her lip. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Today was Haley's birthday and I helped Nathan pick out flowers all morning. He wanted them to be perfect and he finally decided on a beautiful bouquet of red roses. You reminded me so much of those roses. I thought about you all day, wishing it had been me to give you those roses. I imagine looking into your amazing eyes that grant me entrance to the window of the most incredible soul I've ever seen. You are like an angel to me and I am at your mercy, thinking of you constantly, hoping you're thinking of me, too. I could only be so lucky. _

Caylan scoffed. Those words were words reserved for her. How could he have ever written something so passionately for someone else?

_My heart beats __for you. Your voice brings peace to my soul and a smile to the lips that lose themselves in your kiss. Looking at you leaves me breathless__. __As each moment passes, I feel myself drawn closer to you. The fun and wonderful memories we have made are only the beginning of something truly beautiful and special. My heart soars when I am with you and it aches when I am without you. Everything about you takes my breath away and I know it always will. You are and always will be the girl for me._

Caylan sat on the floor, open mouthed and furious. And that was the way Lucas found her when he walked in the room.

"There you are, babe," he grinned. "We were wondering where you went. Anyway, Mom, Keith and I are about to play Spades and I need a partner who is both gorgeous but not afraid to kick a little ass. Know anybody up to that?"

"I don't know," she folded her arms. "Would you like for me to call and see if Peyton is available?"

Lucas made a face.

"Cay, where did that come from?"

"Just leave me alone!"

He walked towards her.

"Baby, you seem upset. Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"You're an ass, that's what's the matter," she picked up the handful of letters and threw them at him.

"Whoa! Caylan, what the hell?"

"You are so busted because I just found your secret stash."

"What the hell are you talking about, babe?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Lucas Scott! We are sharing this tiny room and this tiny closet, did you not think I would find your shrine to your ex wife?"

"Caylan…"

"Read them but you don't have to because you obviously wrote them. And you meant those words, too with your aching heart because she was the girl for you!"

Lucas looked at the letters and swallowed hard. He recognized them though he hadn't seen them in years. It had been a decade since he had penned them and they had long been tucked away in the closet.

"How did you find these?" he asked quietly.

"It was an accident but does it matter? All that matters is that you wrote these stupid letters and kept them."

"They're very old, Caylan. I can explain…"

"That's even worse because it means you kept them so long after all these years. When are you finally gonna let go, Luke? She doesn't really love you, not like I do. She left you. When are you finally gonna get over Peyton?"

He sheepishly looked away.

"I wrote those letters but I didn't write them to Peyton."

"What?"

"I…I wrote them to Brooke."

Caylan was taken off guard.

"Brooke? You mean, Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was a very long time ago, like I said."

"But why? I don't understand."

"It's a long story," he sighed, taking a seat on the floor next to her. "Brooke and I dated in high school. It didn't really work out and we became friends after but I realized that I really had feelings for her. I told her but um, it didn't matter. She moved to California with her parents after junior year of high school. We never talked again or saw each other until that night you were with me at Haley's dinner party. That summer I was really bummed out and missing her so I wrote her a bunch of letters but I never sent them."

"You dated Brooke Davis?" Caylan put her hands on her hips.

"Briefly. I…"

"And you were in love with her?"

"I…well, yeah. I mean, it was a long time ago. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It certainly sounds like a big deal to me. You said some pretty special things to her and you kept them all this time."

"I had forgotten about them, baby."

"Lucas, I hate it here! I want to go home!"

"Cay…"

"No. Your family hates me and so do your friends and competing with the memory of your wife is bad enough, now it's even worse with Brooke in the mix."

"First of all, you don't have to compete with anyone. Peyton and Brooke are apart of my past. I'm with you now."

"Do you still love her?"

"I love you, Caylan and you know that," he tried to reassure her.

She rolled her eyes and stood, putting on her shoes.

"Is there anyone else lurking around here from your past? Were you in love with Haley, too?"

"No. Honey, I'm sorry. It's not like that. It's not what it looks like. You have no reason to be upset. Can you just calm down so I can explain? Let's talk about this. Please."

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Luke. I don't even want to think about Peyton or Brooke or your undying love for either one of them."

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk."

"Let me come with you."

"No thanks!" she said angrily as she breezed past him and right by a bewildered Keith and Karen as well.

"And I thought that tornado had a strong wind," Keith shook his head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, um, we're cool. She's just a little upset over a misunderstanding we had. Everything is fine."

He returned to his room to clean up the mess. Lucas picked up the letters and stuffed them back in the old shoebox. He hadn't seen or thought of them in years but he could remember writing them that despair filled summer, just like it was yesterday. He had loved and missed Brooke with all his being. His heart had physically ached for her and all he had wanted was one more chance. He dreamt of the day he would see her again. He had promised himself he would make it right, that he would win her back.

But it hadn't been meant to be. He had fallen in love with and married Peyton. When that relationship had ended, he had fallen for Caylan. In the meantime, Brooke had moved on with her life as well and was very happy with Cameron. Things were different now and everyone was content. Lucas took a deep breath. After all, Brooke had been a lifetime ago, he thought as he packed up the shoebox and stuffed it in the corner out of sight right next to a Louis Vuitton bag. As far as he was concerned, the letters were buried and once and for all, so were his feelings.


End file.
